30 oportunidades para decirle
by Wildest Stories
Summary: 30 días de Helsa. Diversos prompts ambientados en distintos universos en donde Hans y Elsa tienen su felices para siempre. Día 20: Amnesia Rating: K
1. Día 1: Jugando a la casita

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Frozen no me pertenece, si fuera asi el Heksa ya seria Canon**.

* * *

Día 1.

Prompt:Jugando a la casita.

Genero: Amistad

Ranking: K

Propuesta de: A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **La casa del árbol.**

Para Hans Westergard era normal que sus hermanos mayores le estropearan todos sus juguetes, pero esta vez le habían quitado uno de sus objetos más preciados: su caballo de felpa, Sitron.

Habían subido a la casa del árbol y jalado la escalera elaborada con tablas de madera y cuerdas para impedir que el pequeño pelirrojo acudiera al rescate del pequeño peluche.

— ¡Devuélvanmelo! — Gritó a punto de llorar. Sus padres se encontraban trabajando y habían quedado al cuidado del mayor de los hermanos, quien se hallaba pasando tiempo de caridad con su novia en su habitación.

— Ven por el, nenita. — Dijo uno de sus hermanos. Al ver que no tenia sentido continuar insistiendo se alejó a llorar.

— ¡Hola niño! — Saludo felizmente una niña pelirroja, vestía un uniforme de niña exploradora, el cual estaba lleno de polvo y manchas de lo que parecía ser chocolate. — Te ves triste, ¿Quieres galletas?, harán a tu día y a tu pancita feliz. — Dijo de forma optimista.

— Anna. — Le jaló una niña albina que traía jalando un pequeño cochecito rosa donde se podían apreciar las galletas que vendían. A diferencia de la pelirroja, esta niña tenía el uniforme perfectamente aseado, el cabello peinado en un complicado chongo (Muy probablemente realizado por su madre). —, disculpa si te molestó, ella suele ser un poco...

— Descuida. — Le interrumpió Hans.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó Anna con curiosidad. — ¿Te duele tu pancita? ¿Por qué lloras?

— No es nada. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntó incrédula la albina.

— Podemos ayudarte, somos exploradoras y ayudamos a nuestra comunidad. — Dijo Anna entusiasmada. — ¿Cierto, Elsa?

— Supongo. — Respondió la mayor de forma tímida.

— Así que cuéntanos niño, ¿Qué paso?

— Anna, es de mala educación decirle niño, tiene un nombre. — Dijo Elsa.

— Pero no se cual es. — Se pudo escuchar como Elsa le susurraba "pues preguntale" a la más pequeña. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hans. — Respondió el pelirrojo.

— Ok Hans, ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar? — Preguntó Anna.

— No lo creo. — Contestó. —, mis hermanos me quitaron mi caballo de peluche y no puedo recuperarlo porque están en la casa del árbol y no me dejan subir.

— No te preocupes, podemos ayudarte. — Dijo Anna sonriendo.

— ¿Podemos? — Preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

— No te preocupes Hans, ¡Te ayudaremos a recuperar tu caballo! — La pelirroja camino decidida hacia la casa del árbol, mientras que Elsa la seguía no muy convencida jalando el carrito de las galletas.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó Anna. — ¡Devuelvan el caballo, no es suyo! — Los hermanos de Hans rieron divertidos.

— Vaya Hans, necesitas que una niña te ayude. — Comentó uno de ellos. — Vaya, ¿Qué es eso? — Dejo caer la escalera y bajo por ella, se acerco al carrito de galletas y Elsa lo miro entre asustada y nerviosa. — Damelas, mocosa.

— No puedo, las reglas dicen que no puedo regalarlas ni comerlas, debo venderlas, cuestan 3 dólares. — Dijo la albina.

— ¡No te pregunte cuanto cuestan! — Gritó. — ¡Te dije que me las dieras!

— ¡No te las voy a dar! — Dijo armandose de valor, pero este inmediatamente desapareció. —, si compras dos te doy la tercera gratis. — Pero el mayor no pareció contento. —, si te las doy me regañaran y me quitaran mi insignia por vender galletas.

— ¡Pues no me importa! — Gritó el niño tomándola por la blusa. — Me darás esas galletas o las tomare yo mismo

— ¡Déjala en paz! — Intervino Hans. — ¿Puedes? — Dijo en un hilo de voz.

— Ow, el pequeño Hansy decidió jugar al príncipe valiente. — Dijo su hermano. — ¿Por qué no vienes por tu princesita? — Tomo a Elsa del brazo y la acerco a él.

— ¡Suéltame! — Chilló la niña mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre. Hans estaba molesto, estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestaran a él, pero no pensaba permitir que le hicieran eso a Elsa o a Anna.

— ¡Hey, Robert! – Gritó Hans. — ¿Querías galletas? — Tomo una caja del carrito y se la arrojó a su hermano golpeándolo en la cabeza, esto permitió que Elsa se alejara de él.

Los demás hermanos de Hans comenzaron a bajar de la casa del árbol.

— ¡Esto es guerra! — Gritó Anna. — ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermana y se sale con la suya! — Corrió hacia uno de los niños y lo tumbo al suelo y con la delicadeza de una roca lo golpeo en la nariz.

— ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! — Gritó el señor Westergard. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie y se estuvieron quietos. — ¿Dónde esta Peter?, ¿Qué te paso en la nariz Daniel?. — Su vista se desvió a las niñas, quienes estaban llenas de polvo y con el uniforme de niñas exploradoras desacomodado. — Me van a explicar en este instante, ¿Por qué estas niñas están llenas de tierra?

— Papi. — Hans dio un paso enfrente, — Fue mi culpa, Robert y los demás me quitaron a Sitron, Elsa y Anna solo querían ayudarme, pero ellos empezaron a molestarlas y..

— Suficiente. — Dijo el señor Westergard seriamente. — Los quiero a ustedes en su habitación, Hans quédate aquí quiero hablar contigo. — Todos se retiraron quedando solo el señor Westergard, Hans, Elsa y Anna. — Hans, fue muy valiente que quisieras ayudar a tus amigas, pero la violencia nunca es la solución.

— No lo regañe señor, fui yo quien golpeo a ese niño en la nariz. — Habló Anna. — y lo volvería a hacer. — Susurro a su hermana, quien le dio un pequeño empujón para que guardara silencio.

— Entiendo, pero espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir. — Dijo. —, llamaré a sus padres, ¿Saben el teléfono de su papá o su mamá?

— Si, aquí esta. — Dijo Elsa dandole una pequeña libreta en donde estaba anotado el numero de teléfono de sus padres y de su casa. —, están trabajando, pero mi tía Gerda esta en casa.

— La llamare, mientras pueden jugar sin meterse en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? — Los tres niños sonrieron y una vez solos iniciaron a jugar, para proteger las galletas de los hermanos de Hans subieron las cajas a la casa del árbol, en donde Sitron estaba sano y salvo.

Había varios juguetes allí, así que tuvieron mucha diversión por aquella tarde, Elsa resulto ser una mandona, pero seguía siendo agradable, Anna era torpe y espontánea.

— Ok, vamos a hacer comida. — Dijo la albina sacando algunas frutas y verduras de plástico que había allí. — Hay fresas, que rico. — Exclamó.

Anna saco un sartén de juguete y dejo caer un huevo estrellado de plástico y con su boca hizo los "efectos especiales" simulando el sonido de los huevos friéndose.

Por su parte Hans, era quien le pasaba los ingredientes a Elsa cuando ella los pedía, sin duda este era el inició de una gran amistad.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Hoy 29 de Marzo del 2016 doy por iniciado los 30 días de Helsa, si señores, Wildy llegó a cumplir con el reto, para que vean que no me asustan los desafios

ok no, bueno, esta semana aún estoy de vacaciones, por lo cual esta semana habrá 7 prompts, pero luego comenzare a publicarlos los sabados o domingos, ya que entrare a la escuela y todo eso.

Sobre el prompt de hoy, A Frozen Fan, no se si era lo que tu esperabas, pero espero no haberte decepcionado con esto, hice varios borradores, pero ninguno me gustaba del todo.

Espero que esta primer historia haya sido de su agrado, mañana no se pierdan el prompt: Regalo.

Muchos saludos a TheLonelyFrozenWolf quien fue la que me habló de este reto.

Nos leemos pronto


	2. Día 2: Regalo

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, todo es de Disney. Si Frozen me perteneciera Helsa ya sería más que real.**

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **Prompt:** Regalo.

 **Género:** Romance / Amistad

 **Ranking:** K

 **Propuesta de:** Dawn Westergard.

* * *

 **Elige bien, Elsa.**

— ¿Qué piensas obsequiarle? — Preguntó Kristoff, la rubia había pensado que un chico le seria de ayuda para saber que regalarle a su novio, pero su cuñado no ponía mucho de su parte.

— Kristoff, por favor, te necesito. — Dijo la rubia. —, es el cumpleaños de Hans y si, se que él no te agrada, pero estoy desesperada y esta noche nos veremos, ¡Necesito conseguir un regalo!

— De acuerdo, conserva la calma ante todo. — Dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga para tranquilizarla. —, no soy un experto en la materia "Hans", no se que cosas le gustan y créeme, no es como si tuviéramos cosas en común.

— No se que se le regala a un chico en su cumpleaños, tu sabes lo pésima que soy eligiendo obsequios, ¿Recuerdas el regalo que te di en navidad? — Preguntó ella.

— No estuvo tan mal... — Mintió Kristoff, era obvio que la hermana de su novia necesitaba ayuda urgente o Hans pagaría las consecuencias; lo cual no sonaba tan mal. — ¿Mencionaste que Hans tiene como 20 hermanos?

— Doce. — Corrigió ella. — No los conozco, pero Hans es el menor, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Simplemente para saber cuanto debemos esforzarnos en el obsequio, es decir, al parecer tendremos que competir en contra de 12 regalos, 13 si su madre le regala algo. — Contestó

— En realidad no son unidos, Hans tiene problemas con ellos, pero en fin se supone que no debería decírtelo ya que me hizo prometerle que sería un secreto. — Dijo ella.

— No le diré que me contaste, pero eso me da una idea. — La rubia inmediatamente le presto toda su atención a su cuñado. —, ¿Te he contado de que antes no tenia a nadie?, bueno, me sentía solo y un día encontré a Sven y desde ese momento las cosas mejoraron demasiado, quizá Hans se siente solo y una mascota lo ayudaría.

— ¡Es una gran idea, Kristoff! — Gritó emocionada la joven. —, vamos al refugio de animales, yo conduzco. — Elsa jaló a su amigo del brazo y subieron al "altima" plateado de Elsa.

Estando en el refugio Elsa y Kristoff veían a los perros que tenían allí, había de todos tamaños, edades y diversos tipos de perro, Kristoff se entretenía jugando con ellos, mientras que Elsa pensaba en si a Hans le gustarían los perros.

— Hans es un adicto al orden y esas cosas, ¿Crees que pueda lidiar con un perro? — Preguntó Kristoff.

— ¿Qué opinas de un gato? — Preguntó ella.

— Si, su alma es tan negra como la de tu novio. — Respondió Kristoff.

— Hans no es un villano sin corazón, ¿De acuerdo?, enserio no es como tu piensas. — Comentó Elsa. —, no es como si estuviera planeando como asesinarnos a todos. — Bromeó.

— ¡Elsa, él era el chico que hacía de tu vida un infierno! — Gritó queriendo hacerla entrar en razón.

— Es cosa del pasado. — Dijo restándole importancia.

— ¡Fue hace 3 meses! — Gritó un poco desesperado.

— La gente cambia, Kristoff. — Dijo Elsa. —, además también fui mala con Hans en el pasado, como provocar que reprobara química, que lo echarán del club de teatro y acusarlo con su padre por algo que hizo, el señor Westergard no es exactamente un padre cariñoso. — Comentó.

— De acuerdo, él salió con Anna y le rompió el corazón solo para molestarte, escondió el peluquín del profesor Weselton en tu mochila y te inculpó de haberlo robado; por poco te expulsan por eso, también le coloco laxante en tu almuerzo y cuando fuiste al baño te encerró allí todo el día, hasta que recordó que te había dejado allí, ¿Debo continuar? — Preguntó el rubio.

— Como dije, las personas cambian y créeme, me vengué por lo del laxante. — Dijo ella. —, ahora, acompañame al área de gatos para elegir el gato mas gordo, esponjoso y adorable que haya por aquí. — Dijo como si de una orden se tratase.

Después de ver unos cuantos gatos, Elsa eligió el que pensó que le gustaría más a Hans. Kristoff había insistido en adoptar a un gato de raza snowshoe que parecía estar enojado alegando que era idéntico al cumpleañero.

La rubia eligió un gato con características de un Fold escocés, la mirada dulce del minino se había ganado el corazón de la rubia.

— Este es el gatito perfecto, estoy segura de que le encantara a Hans. — Dijo ella.

Esa noche Hans la había invitado a cenar a su departamento, diciendo que había comprado una tarta y que le gustaría pasar su cumpleaños con ella, el pelirrojo no era fanático de las fiestas ni de celebrar su cumpleaños, sin embargo era una muy buena excusa para pasar tiempo con su amada novia.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Dijo feliz una vez que Hans abrió la puerta, traía un vestido azul que llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello estaba recogido en una complicada trenza y de pronto sintió una gran necesidad de estornudar y fue cuando lo noto: Elsa traía un gato. — ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó ella preocupada.

— Perfectamente, solo fue un estornudo. — Comentó restándole importancia. — por favor, pasa. — Elsa sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de entrar al pequeño hogar de Hans.

— Te traje un obsequio, ¿No es adorable? — Dijo acariciando al gato. —, en el refugio me dijeron que debía nombrarlo para poder adoptarlo, así que lo llame Sitron que en noruego significa limón y bueno, te gusta el pastel de limón.

Hans no sabía que decir, él era alérgico a los gatos. De nuevo estornudo, pero no le dijo a Elsa lo de su alergia, seguramente se había esforzado mucho en su regalo y no quería estropearlo.

— Muchas gracias, amor. — Dijo. Tomo el gato entre sus brazos y podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba negativamente ante esto. — Es...lindo

— ¿No te gusta? — Preguntó sin poder ocultar su tristeza. — Lo sabía, debía comprar un portarretratos como me dijo Anna.

— No, me encanta es un gatito muy lindo. — Estornudo. —, pero... — Y ella hizo esa mirada, aquella a la cual el no podía resistirse, no podía decir no y sentía que si decía algo incorrecto ella estaría muy triste. — no tengo un lugar donde pueda dormir, supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Fue una cena larga debido a los estornudos de Hans y la comezón que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo, todo lo justifico diciendo "seguro ya que cogido un resfriado", sin duda sería una noche muy larga tratando de ocultarle sus alergias a su querida Elsa, así como también estaba condenado a una vida tomando loratadina y otros medicamentos para la alergia.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, hoy es el día número dos. Dawn no se si esto era lo que esperabas, creo que hubo maa Kristoff y Elsa que Helsa, ya que Hans apareció ya al final, espero que eso no provoque que lo odies, o algo por el estilo.

La idea que Dawn me dió fue: Elsa dandole un gato de regalo a Hans y que el resultara ser alérgico, así que en este prompt Hans no le admitió a Elsa el ser alergico al pequeño Sitron, ¿Algún día lo confesara?, muy probablemente, pero ya me imagino la tortura que estara viviendo Hans en ese cumpleaños, pero todo sea con tal de no poner triste a su querida y adorada Elsa, ¿No?

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el prompt anterior, gracias por los reviews que respondere en un rato, espero que este prompt haya sido de su agrado.

Mañana no se pierdan el prompt de _Segunda guerra mundial_ propuesta por TheLonelyFrozenWolf, así que me ire a consultar a santa Wikipedia ya que nunca puse atención en mis clases de historia y no tengo ni idea de que paso en esa guerra xD

Deséenme suerte.

\- Wildy


	3. Día 3: Segunda Guerra Mundial

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pretenecen.**

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Prompt:** Segunda guerra mundial.

 **Género:** Romance/ Angst

 **Ranking:** T/M (Nada explícito)

 **Propuesta de:** TheLonelyFrozenWolf

* * *

 **El refugiado.**

Corría el año de 1941, la segunda guerra mundial se había desatado hacía ya dos años y parecía no tener fin, al igual que la persecución de los judíos; movimiento con el cual Kristoff Bjorgman y su esposa no estaban de acuerdo.

El señor Bjorgman era parte del ejercito alemán y se había visto forzado a colaborar en la captura de los judíos, sin embargo el uniforme y la confianza que le tenían le era útil para salvar a algunos judíos de su cruel destino para después llevarlos a su casa, donde su esposa, Elsa cuidaba de ellos, así fue el caso de Hans Hubermann; un judío que difícilmente pasaría desapercibido debido a su cabellera rojiza.

Elsa Bjorgman era una mujer joven, rubia y muy hermosa, pero también destacaba su buen corazón y su adorable timidez. Ella se había encargado de que su obscuro sótano fuese cómodo para su invitado.

— Estará aquí un tiempo hasta que encontremos la manera de llevarlo a un refugio fuera de la ciudad, estarás a salvo, lo prometo. — La larga lista de personas judías que el matrimonio Bjorgman había conseguido salvar de los nazis no hacía más que crecer y nunca habían fallado en su tarea, por lo cual la joven no dudaba en que esta vez sería igual.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo Hans. — Es difícil encontrar ayuda en estos tiempos.

— Recuerda, no hagas mucho ruido y no salgas de aquí, yo bajaré a traerte comida. — Los ojos azules de la mujer se desviaron a la camisa sucia y desgastada del pelirrojo; estaba manchada de sangre, al parecer al sacarlo del gueto clandestinamente se había herido. — traeré un botiquín, enseguida vuelvo. — Se marcho, pero tal y como lo dijo estuvo de regreso al poco tiempo, con timidez y un poco de vergüenza levantó la camisa de Hans para poder curar la herida, el que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosado no paso desapercibido para Hans. — Listo. — dijo retirando uno de los algodones con los que había limpiado la herida.

Los días siguientes Kristoff y Elsa bajaban a verlo, el primero rara vez se encontraba en casa, sin embargo tenía la compañía de Elsa, quien no podía darse el lujo de pasar mucho tiempo en el sótano, pero el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba allí le agradaba.

Elsa parecía tan delicada, sin embargo en las noches cuando el sonido de las bombas invadía los oídos de los habitantes de Alemania, ella callaba eso tocando el piano, él no sabía si él tendría el valor para hacer, ella parecía conservar la calma en todo momento, pero Hans sabía que eso no era más que una máscara ya que al verla a los ojos podía ver que estaba asustada, ¿Cómo culparla?, salvando judíos, las noticias sobre la guerra, el temor a ser descubierta y tener un esposo que podría perecer en batalla.

— Traje suficiente comida para 4 días, espero que entiendas que no puedo bajar tan seguido. — Comentó ella. — Kristoff dice que estarán haciendo inspecciones estos días, no te preocupes este sótano esta oculto y no lo verán, pero recuerda no decir ni una palabra tampoco mover ni un solo músculo.

— Descuida, conozco las reglas. — Dijo Hans con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. —, lo único que extrañaré será verte. — Ella bajo la mirada para tratar de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, él la tomó delicadamente del rostro y alzó su cabeza. — Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, es adorable. — Dijo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y volteo hacía otro lado para evitar ser besada.

— Debo irme. — Habló en voz aún más baja de lo normal. Salió rápidamente del lugar, algo debía estar muy mal con ella, ¡Era una mujer casada! Y además llevaba poco tiempo conviviendo con Hans, algo entre ambos sería imposible, ella era alemana y Hans era judío, ni aunque ella fuese soltera podrían salir afuera como una pareja normal.

Pero el pasar tiempo juntos no ayudaba a que los extraños sentimientos de Elsa desaparecieran, Kristoff cada vez pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa y la única compañía que tenía era Hans, y cada que lo iba conociendo mejor más deseaba estar con él.

Hans la hacía reír y enojar; aún no podía entender como era posible, también la entretenía con sus historias ya fueran reales o ficticias; eran capaces de hacerla olvidar de todo lo que pasaba fuera de la pequeña casa.

— ¿Qué hacías antes de que la guerra comenzara? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Teníamos un negocio familiar; mis hermanos y yo. — Respondió. —, una pequeña carpintería, me encantaba, era divertido trabajar mientras hacíamos bromas, en veces ni siquiera notábamos el pasar el tiempo, entonces todo inició y a ellos los enviaron a un extraño lugar del cual ningún judío regresa.

— Cuanto lo siento, Hans. — Dijo tomando su mano. —, créeme, si yo pudiera hacer algo lo haría.

— Ya lo haces, gracias a personas como tu es que algunos nos salvamos. — Acarició su pálida mejilla y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un tímido beso.

— Esto está mal. — Dijo ella alejándose y cubriendo su boca.

— No hay nada de malo en esto, Elsa. — Comentó el. —, si te hizo sentir bien, ¿Por qué estaría mal?, Elsa, eres muy especial para mi y no puedo evitar sentir algo por ti.

— Tengo esposo.

— ¿Y donde esta él ahora? — Preguntó un poco molesto. —, siempre esta fuera, te deja sola en medio de una guerra, yo jamás te haría eso.

— Es su trabajo. — Defendió a Kristoff. —, no es mala persona y le quiero mucho.

— Pero, ¿Lo amas? – Preguntó Hans. Ella permaneció en silencio. —, yo si te amo y daría lo que fuera por verte feliz y enserio me encantaría que tu no estuvieras pasando por esto; eres tan buena persona que no mereces vivir con miedo de morir aquí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y se que tocas el piano para así tratar de ignorar los sonidos que tanto te atormentan, desearía poder subir y abrazarte esas noches en las que no consigues dormir y decirte que todo saldrá bien.

Ella no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, aunque no comprendía el porque de su llanto. Hans la abrazo y la pegó a su pecho.

— No llores, me duele verte así. — Dijo antes de depositar un beso en su rubia cabellera. —, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Una noche de tormentas, armas siendo disparadas y llantos que se escuchaban en la lejanía, todos tratando de ser callados por el sonido de un fragmento de alguno de los Nocturnos de Chopin.

La música se apresuraba cada vez más, como si la pianista quisiera terminar ya de una vez por todas con aquella pieza y si, Elsa quería que todo terminara en ese momento, Hans sabía que la guerra era horrible, pero vivir con miedo era uno de los peores sufrimientos ya que la guerra podría terminar o bien podrías huir de ella, pero el miedo es algo que esta en tu cabeza y vivirá contigo por siempre.

Se arriesgó a salir del sótano y siguió el sonido del piano, aunque cuando lo habían traído a esa casa lo había visto; estaba en una sala de estar, en donde ella solía tocar el piano mientras Kristoff leía el periódico y bebía café por las mañanas, hábito que desapareció una vez que Kristoff había sido reclutado para servir en la guerra.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que estaba llorando; lo podía notar en la manera en el ritmo de su respiración.

— ¿Elsa? — La mencionada se sobresalto y después de secarse las lágrimas volteo a verlo.

— ¿Hans?, no deberías estar aquí podrían hacer una inspección...— Dijo ella con preocupación.

— Vale la pena arriesgarse. — Respondió. —, escucha, esta noche nada te pasará, estarás bien lo prometo, estas a salvo. — Ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el acariciaba su espalda. — Estoy aquí, yo te cuido.

Ella claramente había perdido la cordura cuando lo beso, gracias a Hans el beso no tardo mucho en convertirse en un beso apasionado, era como si ambos necesitaran de eso, uno del otro.

Se dirigieron a la recámara que Kristoff y Elsa compartían, nada importaba ya, ella amaba a Hans y estaba cansada de tratar de ocultarlo, ya no quería forzarse a no sentir, esa noche la chica perfecta se había ido.

La deposito en el colchón con cuidado sin dejar de besarla, sus demandantes labios bajaron por el cuello nivel de su protectora hasta llevar a la clavícula de la joven alemana quien acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

Sus curiosas manos desabotonaron con timidez la camisa del judío, él beso su oreja y le susurro palabras lindas para brindarle confianza, sabía que era una mujer tímida y que no se sentía del todo cómoda.

Sus manos viajaron por debajo de la falda de Elsa acariciando cada centímetro de sus largas piernas, sus labios volvieron a unirse y con destreza la despojó de su vestimenta dejándola al descubierto, sus ojos observaron con admiración y deseo el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, quien desvío la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan? — Susurro a su oído y posteriormente beso el lóbulo de su oreja. — Es adorable. — Ella le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Besó cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar y dejar escapar unos pequeños quejidos, esa noche los sonidos de las bombas, las armas y los llantos fueron callados por las palabras amorosas y los gemidos de ambos amantes.

Al día siguiente Elsa al despertar se percató de la ausencia de Hans, no estaba en el sótano ni en ningún otro lugar de la casa, Kristoff arribó a su hogar y su esposa le informó de la desaparición del pelirrojo.

No tardaron en llegar algunos soldados, pero no parecía ser una inspección, ya sabían lo que buscaban; a ellos.

— ¿Son ellos? — Preguntó uno de los soldados, un hombre al cual reconocieron inmediatamente se abrió paso entre los soldados nazis.

— Si, son ellos. — Respondió Hans.

— Llévenselos. — Ordenó el mismo soldado que había preguntado a Hans si "eran ellos", Kristoff y Elsa fueron sujetados por los soldados. — Buen trabajo Westergard. — Felicitó a Hans, gracias a tu cooperación acabáremos con esa plaga que son los judíos.

— ¡Eres un traidor! — Gritó Kristoff mientras era arrastrado fuera de su hogar, mientras que Elsa miraba al pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía el corazón roto, amaba a Hans, se había entregado a él y Hans había resultado ser uno de ellos.

— Permítame charlar con la dama, podría ser que simplemente obedecía a su marido. — Comentó Hans, el soldado asintió y todos salieron dejando a los dos solos en la pequeña sala de estar.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

— Verás querida Elsa, odio a los judíos tanto como los nazis lo hacen. — Respondió él. — ¿Mi familia era judía?, Si, pero siempre me hicieron la vida imposible, ningún judío fue gentil conmigo, yo mismo entregue a mi familia a los nazis con la condición de que yo pudiera seguir con vida, les ayudo a atrapar a personas que como tu, se apiadan de esa basura.

— Me engañaste. — Dijo.

— Eres hermosa, pude haberte entregado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero antes quería besarte, tocarte...— Ella se apartó de él. — Lo disfrutaste, no puedes negarlo.

— Te odio, todo lo que me provocas es asco. — Dijo, aunque sabía que en el fondo continuaba amándolo.

— Como quieras, yo quería salvarte de tu cruel destino, pero al parecer alguien no volverá a tocar el piano nunca más. — Los soldados volvieron a ingresar al hogar y se llevaron a Elsa, la rubia solo puso observar como el pelirrojo la miraba con arrogancia y entonces Hans hizo sonar una tecla del piano, esta vez ninguna melodía lograría callar el sufrimiento al que Elsa se enfrentaría.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola aqui Wildy reportandose con un nuevo prompt.

Bueno, lobita me dijo que hiciera algo similar a la lista de Shindler pero no encontre la película, de hecho Wikipedia me ayudo a descubir que existe esa película, pero en fin, mis conocimientos sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial (Y cualquier otro acontecimiento histórico) eran nulos, así que gracias a Wikipedia, el diario de Ana Frank, otras peliculas sobre nazis y un fanfiction me ayudaron a descubir de que trataba xD Asi que si acaso hay un error del tamaño del agujero de la capa de ozono pido disculpas nos soy buena en historia.

Ok, A Frozen Fan, en un review del prompt pasado dijo "me encanta ver a Hans de nazi" y pues, gracias a una pelicula sobre Irena Sendler descubir que había alemanes que ayudaban a judíos, aunque en esa pelicula salvaban a niños, pero en fin, esto es un fanfic y todo es posible.

No me acostumbro a la idea de que aqui casé a Kristoff y Elsa, pero bueno la rubiesita le fue infiel (Si, es una pillina) ok, volviendo a lo que me dijo A Frozen Fan, dijo que cuando Hans se pone en plan de nazi super malo y eso, pues le gusta que sea el villano, asi que aquí me base en como actuo en Frozen, fingiendo ser bueno, el chico perfecto, etc., y resultando ser el villano, solo que aqui si que logró engañar a Kristoff y Elsa.

Espero que les gustara, en si este fue mi primer intento de algo M o sercano al ranking M, pero resulta que es más fácil leerlo que escribirlo, senti como si alguien me estuviese juzgando xD.

Muchos saludos a lobita quien fue la que le dijo "Haz los 30 días Helsa", gracias a todos por leer mis vergüenzas xD

Les envío un fuerta abrazo.


	4. Día 4: Enfermera y paciente

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece :(**

* * *

 **Día 4**

 **Prompt:** Enfermera y paciente.

 **Género:** ¿Humor?

 **Rating:** T

 **Propuesta de:** Silvers Astoria Malfoy

* * *

 **Pomada para el dolor**

Había personas que hacían cosas estúpidas en ocasiones y personas que en realidad eran estúpidas, Elsa aún trataba de descifrar cual de esas dos era Hans.

El príncipe que una vez había traicionado a Arendelle ahora se encontraba de nuevo en aquel reino, pero no de la manera en la cual uno esperaría.

Navegar estando ebrio de por si era algo que no debía hacerse, tampoco se debía amenazar al ejercito noruego ni a la Reina de las nieves o terminarías siendo golpeado y un una bonita herida de flecha en al abdomen.

Hacía tiempo que no había sabido nada del pelirrojo que una vez había ilusionado a su hermana con falsas promesas de amor, lo último que había sabido era que sus hermanos lo habían castigado (debido a sus acciones pasadas) quitándole su título de príncipe, por lo tanto estaba fuera de la línea de sucesión al trono, no se le había brindado más información.

El problema se había presentado cuando ningún médico quería atender a Hans, lo sucedido hacia poco más de un año era sabido por casi todo el mundo, aunque en un inicio Anna y Elsa habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, los testigos se aseguraron de informar a otros.

— Deben curarlo o al menos intentarlo. — Elsa había tenido que intervenir, no quería problemas con otro reino al dejar morir a un habitante de las islas del sur. —, Es una orden. — El médico la miró con fastidio antes de obedecer, era demasiado notorio que nadie deseaba estar cerca del paciente.

Le realizaron suturas y aplicaron alcohol para evitar una infección, el pelirrojo había sido llevado al palacio, puesto en el hospital no había tanto espacio y no dudaba en que alguien entraría y se atrevería a asesinar a Hans.

Elsa leía la correspondencia y escribía algunas cartas, ocasionalmente sus ojos se desviaban al pelirrojo, quería estar allí cuando Hans despertará y abofetearlo, no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero no sólo había puesto su vida en riesgo, sino también la de terceros.

Se puso de pie y coloco su mano en la frente del pelirrojo, no tenía fiebre. Su rostro demostraba dolor, sin duda el que te atravesarán la piel con una flecha debía ser doloroso.

— Te lo mereces por tonto. — Pensó ella mientras lo observaba detenidamente. — Sólo agradezco que decidieras hacer esta tontería cuando Anna esta fuera del reino. — La Princesa de Arendelle había ido a una boda a un reino aliado, mientras tanto Elsa tenía la compañía de Olaf y en ocasiones la visitaba Kristoff; a quien Anna le pidió cuidar de ella. —, Anna te rompería la nariz si te viera por aquí.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las expresiones de dolor se volvieron más notorias, no podía evitar sentirse alterada y preocupada, jamás había cuidado de un enfermo y realmente temía estropearlo todo, tomo uno de los medicamentos que le habían recetado a Hans; una crema.

– ¿Enserio no puedes despertar y tomar un medicamento? — Preguntó frustrada, pero como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta, Hans no se movió ni un poco. — De acuerdo, hasta estando en este estado sigues molestándome.

¿Por qué la herida había tenido que ser en su abdomen?, ¡Pudieron haberle disparado en el brazo!, cerro los ojos y rápidamente levantó la camisa del pelirrojo dejando visible la sutura que le habían hecho.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza, definitivamente no pensaba en tener algún contacto fisico con Hans, ni loca le aplicaría una pomada para el dolor, después de todo él se lo había buscado.

Ella no era una enfermera y ni tenía porque preocuparse del bienestar de su casi asesino, si los papeles estuvieran invertidos él no se preocuparía por ella, de hecho Hans la hubiera dejado morir sin dudarlo.

— Pero tu no eres como Hans. — Le dijo su conciencia. Se odiaba a si misma por eso, por no tolerar ver sufrir a alguien; ni siquiera al hombre que dejo morir a su hermana y engaño a todos, fingiendo ser una muy buena persona y resultando ser igual o peor que los villanos de los cuentos.

Introdujo su mano en el frasco y tomo un poco de la crema para después untarla sobre la zona afectada, sus ojos observaron el rostro de Hans, quien parecía tan tranquilo, pero sus ojos volvieron al abdomen de Hans y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, jamás había visto a un hombre en ese estado y mucho menos tenido ese tipo de contacto con uno.

Pero Elsa no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. — La curiosidad mató al gato. — Le dijo su conciencia. —, pero murió sabiendo. — Dijo otra voz en su cabeza, la Reina recorrió con sus ojos la piel descubierta del almirante y poco a poco su mano fue alzando cada vez más la camisa del ex príncipe.

Sabía que estaba mal que una joven hiciera aquello, pero trece años encerrada sin contacto alguno con el mundo exterior aumentaban los deseos de la rubia por saber algunas cosas.

Tenía que detenerse, lo sabía. Jamás había visto algo igual, recorrió con su mano el absomen marcado, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Majestad? — La voz de Hans la sobresaltó, la había atrapado. Debido al sobresalto, hizo presión en la herida y eso provocó que el pelirrojo soltará una alarido de dolor.

No tardó en recuperarse y mirarla con arrogancia y Elsa quiso decirle varias cosas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue salir rápidamente del lugar. — ¡Cuando vuelvas, ¿Podrías ponerme un poco más de esa crema en el cuello?! — Gritó para molestarla.

Elsa quería volver allí y golpearlo, sin embargo eso implicaría verlo y enfrentar lo que acababa de hacer, para su mala suerte había dejado papeles importantes en aquella habitación.

Asomo su cabeza y eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

— Algo me dice que ocupas eso. — Dijo señalando el montón de papeles colocados ordenadamente sobre una mesa. La Reina entró y rápidamente tomó las cartas y se dispuso a retirarse. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Ella lo miro con desconfianza.

— Claro. — Respondió no muy convencida.

— ¿Cada cuanto tiempo se debe aplicar esa crema?, estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento. — Sonrió y ella frunció el ceño, ya se encargaría después de golpearlo y borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante del rostro.

— ¿No quieres un caldo de pollo? — Preguntó con fingida dulcura. — ¡Me encantaría lanzartelo al rostro! — Gritó molesta antes de salir y azotar la puerta tras ella.

Hans sonrió, sin duda se divertiría mucho molestando a su inesperada enfermera. Sin duda el plan no había resultado tal y como lo tenía planeado, aquel guardia le había disparado, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de Elsa y así conseguir su perdón.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola, aqui Wildy de nuevo, creo que este es el prompt que mas se me ha complicado hasta ahora y la verdad no sé como haya resultado.

Silvers me dijo que podia ser canon, que Hans se resfriara o que fuera en un AU y que Hans tuviese una herida de bala y que Elsa tuviese que tener mucha paciencia para curarlo

Aqui pues fue algo Canon, y no fue una herida de bala sino una de flecha, pero pues se parece xD

Como siempre cambio de idea casa cinco minutos y anteriormente Hans solo fingiría estar enfermo para así entrar al castillo de Arendelle y poder terminar lo que había comenzado anteriormente, es decir, matarla, pero en el prompt anterior ya lo puse en plan de traicionero y creo que fue un golpe muy fuerte para algunos xD

El plan de Hans en este prompt era

1\. Fingir estar ebrio

2\. Ser detenido por navegar ebrio o por amenazar a la reina.

3\. Una vez en el calabozo hablar con Elsa y pedirle perdón

Si, no es tan inteligente, pero sin duda las cosas se le salieron de control.

¿Y que me dicen de Elsa?, era curiosidad no te la conocia Els, pero bueno se hecho su "taco de ojo", pero para bien o para mal Hans la descubrio con las manos en la masa.

Nos leemos, mañana es el turno del prompt Adicción

Sobre el género de este prompt, no sabia que poner, ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?


	5. Día 5: Adicción

**Disclaimer: Frozen no es de mi pertenecia, si lo fuera seria millonaria y ya hubiera dejado la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo xD**

* * *

 **Día 5**

 **Prompt:** Adicción

 **Género:** Humor / Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Propuesta de:** Butterfly Comte

* * *

 **Nuesto amor sabe a chocolate.**

— ¡Sorpresa! — Había gritado emocionada Anna, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, recién se habían mudado a Arendal, Noruega y para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana, la pelirroja la había llevado a una dulcería de la cual había escuchado excelentes comentarios y habia quienes aseguraban que allí se vendía el mejor chocolate de toda Noruega y quizá; del mundo.

— Oh, Anna. — Ella había quedado sin palabras, la rubia estaba tan feliz que pudo haber comenzado a saltar de alegría, sin embargo se había contenido, en ese momento no sabía que su tan especial día se vería opacado al conocer al dueño del establecimiento, a quien para su mala suerte veía casi a diario.

Hans Westergard había resultado no solo ser un gran chocolatero, sino que tambien todo un maestro en el arte de la actuación, bien sabía Elsa que el pelirrojo no tragaba a su hermana menor, pero debía de admitir que era bastante bueno fingiendo ser el mejor amigo de la menor de las hermanas Anderson.

Por más intentos que Elsa realizó para hacerle ver a Anna como era Hans realmente, ninguno resulto e incluso generó algunos conflictos entre ambas, por lo cual Elsa decidió no tratar de convencer a Anna, sino causar que Hans revlesra su verdadero yo en frente de la pelirroja.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, el pelirrojo había tratado de conquistar su corazón, pero Elsa no era del tipo de chicas que se dejaban llevar por unas cuantas palabras bonitas y una mirada encantadora, porque si había algo que Elsa debia admitir era que Hans parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero su apariencia se veía opacada por su arrogancia y vanidad, el tipo se creía el último refresco del desierto y eso era solo una de las muchas cosas por las cuales Elsa lo detestaba.

¿Y qué otras cosas odiaba de él?, quizá su sonrisa; esa que aparecía en su rostro cuando tenía la razón en algo, tal vez la cercanía que tenía con su hermana o psiblemente el hecho de que Hans hiciera los mejores chocolates que había probado en su vida.

La dulcería Southern candies tenía 13 sucursales diferentes en distintas ciudades de Dinamarca y Noruega, para su mala suerte, Hans Westergard era él dueño de la que se encontraba no solo es Arendal, sino que también a unas cuantas calles de su casa.

Se había vuelto costumbre para Elsa comprar unos cuantos chocolates de camino al trabajo, Hans la observaba, la chica se encontraba realmente ansiosa cada vez que entraba en su negocio.

— Buenos días, amor mío. — Saludo como era costumbre, la rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido. — Alguien despertó de malas, ¿Dormiste mal, cielo? — Preguntó

— Si, tuve una horrible pesadilla. — Respondió. — En donde tenía una cita contigo. — La rubia pagó por las barras de chocolate y se dirigió a la salida.

—.¡Que tengas un gran día mi reina! — Gritó para molstarla, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que Elsa le mostrara el dedo medio antes de salir del establecimiento.

Anna había ido esa misma tarde, era cierto que la peliroja era tan parlancina que lo frustraba y su actitud exageradamente infantil le provocaban unos enormes deseos de golpearla, pero ante todo debia simular que ella le agradaba asi por lo menos estaría cerca de su adorada rubia.

— ¿Sabes?, Elsa tiene un enorme problema con el chocolate. — No le había estado prestando atención durante todo el tiempo en que Anna estuvo hablando, pero la simple mención de la mayor de las hermanas lo había regresado a la realidad. —, es adicta al chocolate, no lo digo yo, lo dijo un terapeuta que vimos en Finnmark.

— ¿Enserio? — De pronto Anna tenía toda la atención de su amigo pelirrojo. La chica asintió rapidamente.

— No puede controlarlo, es como si su vida dependiera de ello. — Bromeó un poco. —, antes solía comerlo mucho cuando estaba nerviosa, pero desde que nuestros padres murieron no deja de comerlo, pero al menos parece hacerla feliz.

— Bueno, debo admitir que el que comprara diez chocolates diarios era algo extraño, pero no pensé que se fuera tan grave. — Comentó.

Habían pasado tres años desde la llegada de las hermanas a Arendal, tiempo el el cual Hans no había desistido de enamorar a Elsa Anderson, porque dios, lo traía babeando por ella, algo que ninguna otra mujer había provocado en él.

Y ahora, gracias a Anna tenía una forma de acercarse a ella.

Al día siguiente Elsa se presentó en el negocio de Hans y se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa.

— Disculpa, ¿Hay chocolates? — Preguntó a Hans después de no ver ninguno, el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

— Hoy no, Elsa. — Respondió el pelirrojo. —, tranquila, puedes sobrevivir un día sin ellos, además seguramente puedes conseguir en otros lugares.

— Claro, gracias de todos modos. — Estaba molesta; eso lo podía notar él, se marchó rumbo a su trabajo.

La empresa Arendelle había pertenecido a sus padres, razón por la cual ella ahora estaba al frente, anteriormente quien se hacía cargo de las oficinas de Arendal era el señor Donald Weselton, pero tras la llegada de Elsa él había sido removido como asistente, algo por lo cual estaba molesto con la joven y alegaba sobre que una chica no podría hacerse cargo de algo tan importante como toda una empresa, algo que a Elsa le encantaba probarle cuan equivocado estaba sobre ella.

Aquel día, ella estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de juguetear con sus manos y no conseguía consentrarse en nada, había comprado un par de chocolates en una tienda de autoservicio cercana, pero realmente no se comparaban con los que adquiria en Southern candies, estaba muriendo de manera lenta y dolorosa.

¿Cuantas cosas salieron mal aquel día?, necesitaba chocolate y no cualquier chocolate sino el que Hans preparaba, trataba de calmarse repitiendose que mañana podria comer un poco de su deseado manjar.

Pero no fue así, Hans no tenía ni una sola pieza de chocolate.

— No hay nada Elsa, pero tengo gomitas, pastillas dulces o ácidas, chicles... — Comenzó a mencionar cada uno de los otros dulces que vendía.

— ¿Cuando vas a tener chocolate? — Preguntó y Hans notó el como sus manos jugueteaban con su falda.

— Aún no se. — Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. — Verás, tuve una pelea con uno de mis hermanos y se niega a enviarme lo que necesito para fabricar chocolate, puede que pase un largo tiempo antes de que pueda volver a hacer un poco.

Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo, algo que la había obligado a buscar una solución, probo tratando de buscar un pasatiempo; algo que la distragera.

Trató con clases de costura, pero aquello solo la había estrezado aún más, razón por la cual arrojó una maquina de coser y fue expulsada de aquella escuela.

Intentó aprender a tocar la flauta, pero tampoco funciono.

 _Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

 _Un corazón de bombón que late_

 _nuestro amor sabe a chocolate oh, oh, oh_

Sabia que le hacía daño el solo pensar en el chocolate, pero aquella canción de _Jesse & Joy _se repetía una y otra vez mientras ella probaba algunos chocolates que había comprado, pero ¡¿Por qué demonios Hans tenia que ser el mejor chocolatero del país?!, ¡¿Por qué de repente se quedaba sin su preciado chocolate?!

La mañana siguiente acudió a ver a Hans, realmente sabía que no habría chocolate, pero estaba muy molesta ya que llevaba días sin comer ni un solo pedazo de chocolate.

— Si, tengo los ingredientes. — Dijo Hans con indiferencia. — es solo que, no tengo ganas de hacer chocolate, ¿Entiendes, linda? — Elsa sentía como un tic en su ojo iniciaba.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre, idiota?!, ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que he esperado a que tengas un simple chocolate?! — Gritó furiosa.

— Ese no es mi problema, dulzura. — Respondió. —, de hecho vendo muchos dulces, el quitar el chocolate no me afecto tanto, aunque te diré algo, extraño mucho Dinamarla, posiblemente cierre este lugar y me marche, para siempre.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Eso significaba no mas chocolate, vivir con ansiedad y un enorme vacío para siempre.

— No tengo nada que me _motive_ a quedarme. — Dijo él. —, aunque quizá me quede y haga chocolate.

— De acuerdo, idiota. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Uno, acepta ser mi novia y dos, un beso en los labios. — Respondió Hans. — Y, si alguna vez terminas conmigo me marcharé a Dinamarca y no tendrás ni una sola migaja del chocolate que tanto te encanta, dime Elsa, ¿Tenemos un trato?

— ¡Jamás! — Respondió. —, prefiero morir a salir contigo. Ella tenía dignidad y no iba a venderse por un chocolate.

En casa lloraba desconsolada, mientras abrazaba una de las envolturas de chocolate, cuanto extrañaria su sabor, pero bien decian "Todo tiene que terminar en algun momento"

— No necesito a Hans, puedo hacerlo yo misma. — Gracias a Yahoo respuestas obtuvo una receta para elaborar chocolate, compró los ingredientes necesarios e inició.

Unos minutos después la cocina era un desastre, definitivamente el cocinar no era uno de los talentos de Elsa, frustrada tiró todo a la basura y limpió el desastre que había provocado.

 _Tú, tú mi inpiración  
Receta de pasión  
Amor sin condición, siempre_

 _Se derrite el corazón  
Tan sólo con una mirada  
Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

 _Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Quien no ha probado y no mas  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar_

 _Quien no ha probado y no mas  
Verás que te hace volar  
El cielo en tu paladar  
Así me quiero quedar, Contigo_

No podía soportarlo más, era de noche, pero eso no le importó. Salió de casa y se dirigió a la dulcería, Hans se sorprendió al verla allí.

— Tu ganas, acepto ser tu novia. — Su estado era triste, se veía agotada y sus ojeras delataban su falta de sueño, su cabello era un desastre y traia puesta una pijama de gatitos con manchas de chocolate. —, pero no te vayas, por favor.

Él sonrió con arrogancia.

— Jaque mate. — Pensó. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer chocolate? — Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, fueron a la cocina y él sacó algunos ingredientes y fue para diendoselos de poco a poco. — ¿Quieres mezclar? — Ella tomo una gran cuchara y sigueindo las indicaciones de Hans hizo lo que el le pedía.

El chocolate estaba derretido, listo para meterlo en los moldes para después meter al refrigerador y mañana por la mañana estarían listos para su consumo.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Hans salió de la cocina para traer los moldes, gran error, puesto qie Elsa al ver el recipiente lleno de chocolate no pudo resistirse a comer un poco, tomo una cuchara y bebió un poco, pero tras días de abstinencia de comer aquello su boca y estómago pedían más, tanto que tomó la bandeja y bebío de ella, pero era tan pesada que se le resbaló de las manos y terminó toda embarrada de chocolate.

Hans entró en el lugar y vio el desastre que la joven había provocado, Elsa estaba apenada y se hecho a llorar, el dejo los moldes en algún lado y se acercó a ella.

— Está bien, no llores. — Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos. — Te ayudaré, saldremos de esta ¿Ok? — No cabía duda de que su adorada Elsa necesitaba ayuda y él se la daría

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ok, Butterfly me pidió un prompt en donde Elsa fuera adicta al chcolate y Hans utilizara sus habilidades de chocolatero para ganarse su corazón.

Aqui vemos a una Elsa con un grave problema, la verdad su vida depende del chocolate y es como su droga, Anna la lleva a un lugar donde venden chocolates porqie eso parece hacerla feliz, cuando en realidad lo usa para llenar un vacío que siente, claro que Hans se aprovechó de la situación para chantajear a Elsa y que ella aceptara salir con él, pero pienso que al final si se sintió mal por ello y quiere ayudarla a superar su adicción.

Espero les haya gustado el prompt de hoy, que se supone que debi haber publicado aher y lamento si lo estuvieron esperando, pero estuve fuera casi todo el día, llegue muy tarde y empecé a escribirlo, pero estaba cansada y no queria publicar algo que escribi sin ánimos y sintiendome obligada a hacerlo.

Reviews:

Ydna:Muchas gracias por pasarte por aqui, enserio me alegra que te haya gustado esa historia, de hecho ha sido mi favorita hasta ahora, creí que sería un fracaso ya que como dije; mis conocimientos sobre la segunda guerra mundial eran nulos, sobre la única guerra mundial que conocía era "guerra mundial Z" si soy una vergüenza xD Gracias por el review, en verdad me alegraron tus palabras.


	6. Día 6: Celos

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pretenece, lo se, es triste.**

* * *

 **Día 6**

 **Prompt:** Celos

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** K+

 **Propuesta de:** Anielha

* * *

 **Celos.**

Si hubiese una canción que describiese lo que Hans sentía en ese momento era _Celos_ de _Fanny Lu._ ¿Por qué la preparatoria no podía ser igual que en las historias bobas que leían las chicas?; esas en donde la nerd se enamora del chico más popular y ambos son felices.

Hans Westergard era el capitán del equipo de futbol, mientras que Elsa Arendelle era parte del club de ciencia, estaban juntos en clase y ella se sentaba en el primer pupitre. Él solía mirarla constantemente, porque había algo en ella que lo tenía embobado.

— Arendelle. — La saludo una vez que la primera clase había terminado.

— Ha..ans — Balbuseo nerviosa. Acomodó sus anteojos y apretó sus libros contra su pecho. —, ¿Cómo estas? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. — Respondió Hans. — Oye, tengo problemas con química, ¿Te importaría quedarte hoy después de clases a ayudarme? Te pagaré.

— Lo lamento, no puedo. — Contestó. —, club de ciencias, estamos preparandonos para un concurso muy importante. — Explicó. —, pero mañana puedo.

— Practica de futbol. ¿Segura de que no puedes faltar a tu club de nerds solo por hoy? — Preguntó acercándose a ella; incomodandola al hacerlo. — El examen es en pocos días y necesito aprobar.

— Quizá pueda quedarme contigo, pero tendría que avisar al equipo. — Dijo, desde aquella vez en la que se había negado a darle asesorias al pelirrojo ya jamás se había vuelto a atrever a decirle que no.

— Sabía que podía contar contigo, Elsi. — Pellizco una de las mejillas de su compañera de clase y se retiró, la rubia suspiró con pezades.

Habían terminado las clases, Elsa y Hans se encaminaron hacia la pequeña aula designada para el equipo de ciencia. La rubia había insistido en que debia avisar que no iba a estar presente esa tarde.

Y allí estaba él; el rey de los sabelotodos: Tadashi Hamada, el chico asiático que traia a Elsa babeando por él, ¡Tadashi no era digno de ella!, ¿Por qué Elsa no lo podía ver de la manera en que sus ojos observaban al bobo de Hamada?

Tadashi podría ser el chico más inteligente de la escuela, pero no podía ver que Elsa se ponía particularmente nerviosa cuando hablaba con él, ni como sus mejillas se ruborizaban cada vez que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. Hans no lo toleraba, sin embargo no podía forzar a Elsa a enamorarse de él.

— Surgió un compromiso y no podré quedarme. — Susurro Elsa, la chica era demasiado timida y el dirigirle la palabra a alguien la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— ¡Faltan pocos días para el concurso regional de ciencia, no puedes abandonarnos ahora! — El _amar platónico_ de Elsa era el capitán del equipo y se veía molesto. — Necesito que te tomes esto enserio.

— Perdón, pero tengo algo que hacer. — La voz de la rubia se escuchaba levemente entrecortada.

¿Quién se creía él para hablarle de esa manera a _su_ Elsa?, Hans sabía de lo mucho que la rubia adoraba la química, física y biologia, también recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado por entrar en ese club, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que no se lo tomaba enserio?, enserio deseaba estrangular al azabache con sus propias manos.

— Vamos. — Dijo Elsa en voz baja. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, puesto debido a problemas anteriores Hans había sido expulsado de la biblioteca de la escuela y se le prohibía la entrada; algo que le solía pasar a los chicos populares y problematicos.

La rubia le explicó cada uno de los temas que vendrían en el examen y aunque el pelirrojo sabía unas cuantas cosas de química, realmente no soportaba la idea de que — Tadashi estuviera cerca de su adorada rubia después de clases.

— Entonces..., ¿Balancear ecuaciones no sirve para nada? — Preguntó Hans, lo que más le frustraba al pelirrojo era el hecho de que el no aplicaría ninguno de esos conocimientos en su vida cotidiana.

— Si no sirviera de nada no nos lo enseñarían, Hans. — Respondió.

— ¿Qué me dices de las raíces cuadradas? ¿Sirven de algo? — Preguntó Hans demostrando su punto.

— Sirven para que aprubes química y tus padres te permitan continuar estar en el equipo de futbol. — Dijo la rubia. —, Hans, te he dicho que estudies en tus ratos libres y ahora pareces saber menos que la última vez que te ayude a estudiar, antes sabías decirme cual elemento se oxigenaba y cual se reducia en una reacción química y ahora no sabes ni siquiera balancear.

— Te pago para que me expliques no para que me critiques. — Dijo Hans.

— Pues tal parece que no aprendes como yo esperaría, te sugiero buscar otro tutor, quizá asi mejores tus calificaciones. — Comentó ella, pero él no parecia estar de a cuerdo, es decir, esas tutorías eran la perfecta excusa para provocar que ella faltara a su club y estar a solas con ella aunque tan solo fuera por un par de horas.

Al día siguiente Elsa apareció en la escuela y se veía cabizbaja, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una coleta mal hecha y sus anteojos estaban chuecos, traía calcetas diferentes y su blusa tenía una gran mancha de mantequilla.

— Hey, ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Hans preocupado.

— Quieren sacarme del equipo, dicen que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente, no quieren que yo lo arruine y por mi culpa pierdan. — Respondió.

— Es mejor asi, créeme son solo unos bobos. — Dijo Hans. —, estas mucho mejor sin ellos.

— Tu no entiendes nada. — Elsa tomó sus cosas y se alejó de él.

Al principio se sintió feliz, incluso llegó a ver a Elsa sentada en las gradas durante las prácticas del equipo de futbol; leyendo, pero por lo menos estaba allí.

Claro que la joven aún seguía observando de manera soñadora a Tadashi, suspiraba tristemente al no poder estar cerca de él, al ser expulsada del club de ciencia eran cada vez menos las veces que ambos coincidían en algún sitio.

Llegó el patético día de San Valentín, era un convivio que la escuela organizaba y ella había llevado un lindo vestido azul, jamás se había visto tan hermosa, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa y su vestido dejaba los hombros al descubierto, las miradas estaban fijas sobre ella; lo cual la incomodaba.

Había muchos murmullos, Elsa traía una rosa roja en sus manos y estaba perfectamente maquillada; algo que jamás había sucedido antes.

— Hey, Elsa. – Saludo Hans. — ¿Y esa rosa? — Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? — Preguntó ella, Hans asintió con la cabeza. —, estuve hablando con mi hermana y me aconsejo que le dijera a cierto chico lo que siento por él, estoy muy nerviosa, ¿Y si se rie de mi?, sabía que esto era una tontería

— Hey, no es una tontería. — Dijo Hans. —, de hecho, ¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? — Preguntó Hans, ella asintió con la cabeza.

— A esta hora seguro esta en el laboratorio de química, no es fan de las fiestas. — Comentó la rubia.

— Adelantate, primero necesito enviar un mensaje a mi madre. — Elsa afirmó con la cabeza y se encaminó al laboratorio de química, entonces Hans comenzó a escribir un e-mail rápidamente para después alcanzar a la rubia.

Elsa se había armado de valor para declararse a Tadashi y durante el camino se dedico a preguntarle a Hans que decir, como decirlo. Hans estaba celoso, aún no entendia que tenía Tadashi que había atraído la atención de la chica.

— Hemos llegado. — Suspiró Elsa, se detuvieron frente a la puerta del laboratorio. —, ¿Crees que saldrá bien?

— No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. — Ella le sonrió y abrió la puerta, entonces vió a Tadashi y a Honey Lemmon besándose, Hans pudo apresiar como los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lágrimas, arrojó la rosa al suelo y salió corriendo.

La encontró sentada debajo de las escaleras, estaba llorando desconsoladamente, Tadashi había sido el primer chico que le había atraído de esa manera y le había roto el corazón sin ser nada.

— Te estuve buscando. — Dijo Hans. —, Elsa, él es un tonto, no merece tus lágrimas.

— Realmente me gustaba. — Dijo ella entre sollozos. —, pero era algo muy bobo, ella es más bonita que yo y más inteligente.

— No es verdad, si quieres mi opinión eres la chica más bonita que he visto. — La tomó del mentón con delicadez obligandola a levantar la mirada. El rimel estaba corrido y su nariz enrojecida. — El cara de fideo es un tonto que no pudo ver lo linda eminteligente que eres, no vale la pena. — Con cuidado le quitó los anteojos y seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa. —, no llores, no me gusta verte asi. — Le mostró la rosa; la que había arrojado al suelo hacía poco. — Te quiero Elsa, yo jamás te lastimaría. — Le dió la rosa y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Gracias, Hans. — Dijo ella. El celular de Hans vibró y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo.

— Es un mensaje de mi madre, espera un segundo. — Dijo, revisó su badeja de entrada.

 _No lo olvides, son 20 dólares._ — Decía el mensaje de Honey Lemmon, quizá pagarle a una chica para besar al nerd de Hamada era jugar sucio, pero sus celos habían estado matándolo y Hans quería a Elsa solo para él.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! Aqui Wildy con un nuevo prompt, Anielha me pidió un AU escolar donde Hans fuera popular pero se enamorara de Elsa, una chica nerd, pero ella solo tuviese ojos para Tadashi.

Aqui vemos al típico Hans, jugando sucio y poniendo las cosas a su favor, pobre Elsa, nos gusta tanto torturarla, pero era necesario que sufriera de un corazón roto para que Hans se acercara a ella.

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, a partir de ahora publicaré solo los domingos o algún día que tenga tiempo libre, mañana regreso a clases y es triste; muy triste.

El próximo prompt es **súperheroes** una idea que me dio A Frozen Fan, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Día 7: Súperheroe

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, si fuera así ya hubiese dejado la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo.**

* * *

 **Día 7**

 **Prompt:** Superheroína y super villano

 **Género:** Acción

 **Rating:** T

 **Propuesta de:** A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **El lado bueno del lado obscuro**

¿Cuántas veces lo había vencido?; había perdido la cuenta, ella tenía la gran ventaja de tener unos poderes de hielo que dominaba a la perfección, por más que se había esforzado en derrotarla utilizando su ingenio y habilidad para manipular a las personas, la superheroína siempre lograba frustrar sus planes.

 _Snow Queen;_ como era llamada por la mayoria tenía la mala costumbre de meter sus narices en asuntos que no le importaban, en realidad, aquello era algo que se había convertido en rutina y por supuesto debía enseñarle a no meterse con él.

— Me vengaré de esa chiquilla, esta vez no podrá vencerme. — Dijo con enojo el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuantas veces has dicho eso antes? — La voz de John lo hizo enfurecer aún más, era cierto que siempre creía tener a Snow Queen en sus manos, pero la chica misteriosa era realmente escurridiza, además tenía que admitir que ella era inteligente y siempre hallaba la manera de salirse con la suya.

— ¿De que lado estas, John? — Preguntó Hans. John era un oficial de policia que trabajaba para Hans en secreto, era quien le proporcionaba toda la información que él requiriese, así había sido como había puesto fin a algunos de los superhéroes más preciados del país.

— Solo digo que esta _Snow Queen_ es mas cuidadosa que los otros héroes a quienes has enfrentado, jamás deja rastros, además de nieve y hielo, pero, ¿Acaso ves a alguna persona normal haciendo nevar por alli? — Respondió John. —, debes detenerla antes de que descubra que yo te ayudo, porque entonces si habrá problemas.

— Tengo un plan mi querido John, esta vez yo ganaré y Snow Queen no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, de hecho, ni siquiera tratará de evitarlo. — John lo miró con una ceja alzada, seguramente pensando que esta vez si que había perdido la cabeza.

Al día siguiente Hans veía las noticias, tan solo escuchando las cosas malas que ocurrian y por supuesto aunque le generaban algo de placer, también se sentía un poco molesto consigo mismo al no poder ser el causante de algunas de ellas, todo por la entrometida heroína de cabello platinado. Y fue entonces cuando subió el volumen a su televisor.

— No hay mejor manera de iniciar el día que con un incendio. — Comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

En el televisor se podía observar como un edificio en llamas estaba a punto de derrumbarse, la reportera narraba la escena.

— _Snow queen_ ha sacado a algunas victimas del edificio, pero el fuego continúa propagándose, la pregunta que todos se hacen es; ¿Por qué no ha apagado el fuego con sus poderes? — La pelirroja se arregló el cabello. —, por otro lado los bomberos también están tratando de poner fin al incendio y rescatar a todos antes de que el edificio se venga abajo, soy Anna Arendelle...

Hans amplió su sonrisa, todo estaba saliendo conforme lo había planeado, cada detalle que tenía contemplado estaba sucediendo justo frente a sus ojos.

— 3...2...1 — Contó Hans. — Es hora de cerrar el telón.

— Desafortunadamente el edificio se ha venido abajo, no se sabe con exactitud el numero de personas que aun se hayaban dentro, los bomberos han iniciado una búsqueda entre los restos de lo que esta mañana era el hogar de muchas familias. — Decía la reportera de nombre Anna. —, en contra de todo lo esperado, Snow queen no logró salvar el día esta vez, lo cual ha provocado opiniones negativas de algunas victimas y testigos.

Apagó el televisor y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno. Mientras tanto una chica rubia caminaba por las calles de Noruega sintiéndose un fracaso, la chica de anteojos temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar; había defraudado a las personas y dejado morir a otras, sin embargo ella había salido ilesa del lugar.

Con el paso de los días las cosas tan solo empeoraron, el gobernador del lugar Donald Weselton era tan solo uno de los muchos que decía cosas malas de _Snow Queen_ , la chica que hasta hace unos días había sido quien daba esperanza a Noruega.

— Yo sabía que ella era una amenaza desde un inició. — Decía el anciano gobernador. —, es obvio que era una bruja, ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que una persona como ella anduviera suelta por alli?, es obvio que ella planeo todo esto, sin duda. — Comentó. —, si de verdad quería ayudar, ¿Por qué no congelo todo antes de que el incendio cobrara tantas vidas?

Elsa a penas y salía de casa, pero forzada por su amiga Anna había acudido a una cafetería cercana a su hogar.

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo Anna mientras observaba el noticiero en una televisión que había en el establecimiento. —, todos hablan de lo que paso en el incendio, yo estaba allí. — Comentó.

— Fue algo trágico. — Comentó Elsa con su típica frialdad.

— Si, pero, estando allí sentía que no tenía porqie preocuparme, _snow queen_ estaba allí. — No era secreto que la pelirroja era parte del club de admiradores de la Superheroina. —, confiaba en que ella lo solucionaría de alguna manera; siempre lo hacía. — Se veía cabizbaja. —, me negaba a pensar que ella fuese la culpable, pero si no fuera cierto, ¿Por qué desapareció sin decir nada?, ¿Donde esta ahora?

— Bueno, quizá esta tan triste como todos, no se atreve a dar la cara. — Respondió Elsa. —, ¿Enserio piensas que ella misma provocó el incendio?

— Tiene poderes de hielo, ¿Por qué no apago el fuego? — Fue todo lo que dijo Anna y eso bastó para derrumbar a Elsa.

Esa noche había una amenaza del archienemigo de _snow queen,_ aunque era cierto que era malvado era sencillo para Elsa derrotarlo, quizá si lo vencía esta vez demostraría que ella no era la villana que pensaban, todo volvería a ser como antes.

— Llegas justo a tiempo. — Dijo _Steel Blazer;_ como se hacía llamar el pelirrojo, sin embargo también se le podía decir "el amo de las máscaras ", ¿Por qué?; siempre estaba fingiendo, poniendose una máscara y pretendiendo entender a las personas para así descubrir sus debilidades, más que nada era un genio de la manipulación. —, aunque ere traje no te sienta nada mal, pienso que estarías más comoda vistiendo esto.

Mostró un sencillo, pero elegante vestido azul, sin duda era hermoso, pero no se podía confiar en aquel hombre.

— ¿Cuál es el truco? — Preguntó la joven.

— He escuchado cosas de ti últimamente, supuse que merecías un descanso del mundo, ¿Qué mejor lugar que mi guarida? — Preguntó. —, incisto en que tu traje no es apropiado para una cena, vamos _snow_ esta noche olvidemos los rencores.

— ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? — Preguntó ella.

— ¿Quién dijo que debias hacerlo? — Cuestionó él. —, ve este vestido, ¿No es lo que toda joven soñaria?, pero si prefieres quedarte en ese traje blanco y con copos dibujados, no te juzgaré.

— Será mejor que me digas que planeas esta vez. — Dijo molesta. —, tu y yo no somos amigos y no planeo quedarme a cenar contigo. — Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacía la salida.

— De acuerdo, yo soy tu enemigo, comprendo que no desees compartir esta velada commigo. — Dijo. —, pero, soy el único que sigue aquí, quizá sea tu enemigo, sin embargo ¿Donde están todas esas personas que decían estar de tu lado, ahora?

Se detuvo y se giró a verlo, Hans sabía que tenía un punto a favor.

— He estado al pendiente del noticiero. — Comentó. — por esta noche aunque sea, ¿No deseas escapar del mundo?, solo pido una cena, sin trampas ni engaños.

Con sus poderes de hielo la joven recreó el vestido que el pelirrojo le había mostrado, ambos vestían de forma elegante sin quitarse los antifaces que protegían su verdadera identidad.

— Solo una cena. — Aunque no fuese a admitirlo le causaba cierte intriga averiguar vual era el objetivo de invitarla a cenar, se negaba a pensar aue fuera mera cortesía por parte del villano.

No tocó ni un trozo de la pasta que estaba frente a ella hasta que él comiera primero; lo mismo con el vino, él hablaba y ella se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas como "si", "no", "quizá", etcétera.

Se puso de pie y Elsa no le quitó la mirada de ensima, Hans encendió su radio y busco entre todas las estaciones alguna canción que encajara con el momento.

— ¿Me concedes este baile? — Preguntó extendió su brazo hacía la joven.

— No sabía que fueses _sheerio_ — Comentó burlándose.

— ¿Bailas o tienes miedo? — La retó, ella tomó la mano del pelirrojo e inicaron a danzar al ritmo de _Thinking out loud._ — _Su majestad_ es una excelente bailarina. — Comentó llamandola por el apodo que solía utilizar para molestarla.

— Usted tampoco lo hace tan mal. — Dijo ella. —, ¿Por qué no sólo me dices de una vez que planeas?

— Siempre arruinando todo, ¿No es así, Snow? — Comentó Hans. — ¿Por qué no solo disfrutas del momento?

— Me temo que preferiría tener una mejor compañía. — Respondió Elsa.

— ¿A quien?, por si no lo has notado ya no tienes a nadie, querida. — Habló el pelirrojo. —, todos te han dado la espalda y ahora para todos eres igual a mi; una villana.

— Yo se quien soy, no soy una villana. — Dijo Elsa. —, se que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que todo fue un accidente.

— Ese es el problema que tu no ves, linda. — Ella se tensó. —, ellos no creen en ti, nunca lo han hecho, tanto que solo aguardaban que cometieras un error para acusarte de ser un fraude, un engaño, la villana del cuento. Si de verdad creyeran en ti no tendrías que probar nada.

— ¿Quién dice que quiero probar algo?

— Estas aqui, es obvio que esperabas que algo asi se presentara, un crimen para poder hacerles ver a todos que se equivocaron contigo, pero eso no cambiara nada, seguirán esperando a tu proximo error. — Comentaba sabiendo que sus palabras tenían un efecto de la rubia. —, yo no necesito que me pruebes nada, se que eres poderosa y aunque no lo creas, te conozco, se que no soportas cometer errores, pero eres humana y a cualquiera puede pasarle.

La hizo girar, no paraban de bailar, pero los ojos de la joven delataban el hecho de que estaba pensando en lo dicho por el villano.

— El mundo te dio la espalda, ¿Por qué te preocupas de lo que piensen?, si quieres mi opinión son unos idiotas. — Dijo haciéndola reir involuntariamente. —, es verdad que nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien, pero jamás te haría lo que ellos te han hecho.

— Permiteme que lo dude. — Comentó. —, pero eres un experto en las mentiras y los engaños, eso no funciona conmigo.

— Te dije que esta velada estaría libre de mentiras y engaños, olvidate del odio que sientes por mi. — La tomo entre sus brazos. — Si me lo permites, dejame decirte que ese vestido te hace lucir hermosa.

— Gracias. — Dijo de forma fria.

— ¿Sabes?, tengo varios hermanos y ellos, entre muchas otras personas siempre me dijeron que no lograría nada, yo era como tu; Snow. — Dijo. —, lleno de ese deseo de ayudar a las personas, pero me ocurrió lo mismo que a ti, todos me rechazaron y me creyeron un loco, ¿Sabes que hice?, me vengué de cada uno de ellos, porque entendí que de nada servía tratar de demostrarles algo; no puedes cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas, pero si te creen un villano, ¿Por qué no mostrarles como es un verdadero villano?

Hans rozó sus labios con los de ella, ella no se resistió. — Únete a mi, Snow. — Susurro entre besos, sus manos acariciaban el rostro de la joven recorriendo cada centimetro dd piel, sus mejillas, frente, pomulos, orejas, sus manos comenzaron a levantar él antifaz para revelar la identidad secreta de la joven de cabellos platinados. Ella reaccionó y lo apartó de ella.

— ¡Jamás seré como tu! ¡Yo no soy una villana y no quiero serlo! — Lo empujó y salió del lugar.

— Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas querida, ahora conocerás a Hans Westergard, haré parecer que todo lo anterior fue como un juego de niños. — Provocar un incendio con un fuego que el había inventado; tan dificil de extinguir que ni los poderes de _snow queen_ lograrían acabar con el, eso era el inicio de todo, lo mejor de todo era que ella no veia venir lo que a continuación ocurriria.

Había incertado un ship localizador en uno de sus pendientes...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hello from the other side...

Aqui Wildy reportandose con otro prompt, ayer estuve de vaga y ni tiempo de actualizar mee dio, pido disculpas, bueno A Frozen fan me pidio algo parecido a cierto villano de comics, pero no he leido ese comic ni visto alguna pelicula de ese súperheroe, pido disculpas por mi ignorancia xD

Espero que este prompr haya sido de su agrado, aunque no hubo mucha acción, hubo un intento de Helsa, Hans como la mente malvada detras de todo y Elsa tratando de derrotarlo, aunque de eso solo se hace mención, basicamente no sabia como nombrar a este relato, asi quenquiza digan que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor, lo siento, aqui vemos a Hansy tratando de arrastrar a Elsa hacia el lado obscuro, por un minuto pareció que lo iba a lograr, pero bueno, ahora los dejare preguntandose, ¿Que pasara ahora?

Me despido, nos leemos luego.


	8. Dia 8: Confusión

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. *Se va a llorar a un rincón***

* * *

 **Día 8**

 **Prompt: Confusión**

 **Género: Húmor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Propuesta de: Dawn Westergard**

* * *

 **Mal tercio**

17 de Abril del 2016, primer aniversario de su noviazgo con Elsa, realmente era algo que debía celebras, pues si que le había sido difícil ganarse el corazón de la rubia, aún le costaba creer que al final si lo había conseguido y ambos eran muy felices.

Elsa había insistido en que ambos cenaran en su casa, realmente ella no se sentía muy cómoda estando en público y prefería pasar tiempo a solas con él en la comodidad de su hogar, aunque Hans en un principio había insistido en salir a algún sitio al final no podia negarse a lo que su amada pedía.

Compró una bella rosa blanca, una caja de los chocolates favoritos de Elsa y un peluche de la más reciente pelicula animada de Disney; la cual le había fascinado a su novia. Llegó al departamento de Elsa y tocó la puerta, quedo maravillado al ver a Elsa en un bello vestido azul rey que aunque era sencillo la hacia ver hermosa y muy atractiva, usaba unos tacones negros no muy altos y su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en un moño.

— Feliz aniversario, copo de nieve. — Sonrió.

— Aún no puedo creer que sigas llamandome por ese apodo, creí que nuestra rivalidad había quedado atrás. — Comentó Elsa antes de besarlo en los labios.

— Es un apodo adorable, como tú. Es perfecto para ti, además debes admitir que te encanta que te diga así. — Dijo Hans.

— Jamás cambiaras. — Dijo riendo un poco. — Pasa. — El pelirrojo le entrego los obsequios a la joven. — Muchas gracias, pero enserio no tenias porque...

— Queria hacerlo. — La interrumpió. — Luces hermosa. — Ella se ruborizó. El lugar estaba bellamente decorado y se podía apreciar el delicioso aroma a lasaña; algo curioso puesto Elsa no sabía cocinar.

— Kristoff, Anna y Olga me ayudaron. — Conocía a Anna y a Kristoff, Anna era la hermana pequeña de Elsa y seguramente había sido quien había elegido el vestido que Elsa usaba esa noche y Kristoff trabajaba en un restaurante; era obvio que él había preparado la cena, pero a Olga jamás la había visto, según tenía emtendido era la hermana mayor de Elsa, pero no hablaban mucho de ella, a excepción de que había conseguido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, al parecer había vuelto a la ciudad. — Ya sabes que yo no cocino, la última vez que lo intente casi incendio la casa de tus padres.

— Mamá ya ni te volverá a dejar tocar su cocina. — Bromeó Hans. —, podrás ser una mujer inteligente y la mejor patinando, pero cuando se trata de comida lo mejor es mantenerte lejos de ella, a menos que planees intoxicar a alguien.

— ¡Oye! No soy tan mala cocinera. — Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida. —, además tu fuiste quien metió una sopa instantánea al microondas sin ponerle agua antes.

— De acuerdo, en conclusión moriremos de hambre. — Dijo Hans. —, por suerte alguien inventó el cereal.

Ella lo guió hasta la pequeña mesa decorada con velas; típico de una cena romántica. Elsa dejó los chocolates y el peluche sobre la barrita de la cocina y colocó la rosa en un florero con agua.

— Te ayudo a servir. — Dijo Hans, abrió el horno y saco él refractario, sirvió un trozo de lasaña en ambos platos y un poco de ensalada. Elsa sirvió té helado y ambos se dispusieron a cenar mientras charlaban animadamente.

—...y entonces Anna encendió la licuadora sin taparla y todo terminó cubierto de helado y chocolate. Para cuando yo regrese todo era un desastre y ella trato de limpiarlo, pero al parecer para ella eso significa cubrir la evidencia debajo de los tapetes y muebles. — Contó Elsa.

— Definitivamente Anna jamás cambiará. — Había conocido a la pelirroja pocos meses antes de cruzarse con Elsa, la menor de las hermanas era una buena amiga de Hans, sin embargo la torpeza de la joven no era algo que pasara inadvertido. —, pero como siempre logras que todo salga a la perfección. — Un sonido de algo rompiendose alertó a ambos.

— Iré a ver que sucede. — Dijo Elsa, pero Hans se puso de pie con velocidad y se interpuso en el camino de la joven.

— No, podría haber un ladrón arriba. — Elsa alzó una ceja, sabía que ella pensaba que estaba siendo dramático. —, oye puede que alguien este arriba y quiera lastimarte, no pienso permitirlo.

— Hans, te lo agradezco, pero puedo cuidarme sola. — Comentó Elsa. —, además dudo que haya un asesino serial en mi departamento. Espera aqui, no tardo. — La joven se perdió entre las paredes del pequeño lugar, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba atento a cada sonido, preocupadose por su amada.

Tras unos minutos que le parecieron eternos el silencio total reino en el departamento.

— ¿Elsa? — La llamó con la esperanza de que la rubia respondiera. La rubia reapareció, pero usaba unos jeans azules y una blusa holgada. — Alli estás. — Dijo aliviado, era posible que su demora se habia debido al cambio de atuendo, seguramente se habia cansado de aquellos tacones y prefería estar cómoda.

— Si...aquí estoy. — Dijo la rubia un tanto confundida. — y tu estas allí...

— Supongo que si. — Ella lo miraba como si el fuese un completo extraño. — ¿Quieres terminar de cenar? — La rubia dirigió su vista a la mesa, la comida a medio comer.

— No, gracias, estoy satisfecha. — La joven comenzó a retroceder.

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — Ella asintió sin saber que decir, solo esperaba que no le pidiera elegir el largometraje.

— Creo que es una gran idea, ¿Por qué tu no la eliges? — Sonrió.

— ¿Una película de terror? — Preguntó en tono de burla, sabiendo lo mucho que ella le temía a esa clase de peliculas.

— Me parece bien. — Se encogió de hombros. — Haré palomitas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Si, ¿Por qué? — Respondió la chica.

Sentados en el sofá veían una película de miedo que se encontraba en Netflix. El pelirrojo trató de rodearla con su brazo, pero la rubia se alejó de él impidiéndole hacerlo, ella comía palomitas y el bebia refresco, más tarde Hans volvió a hacer un intento de abrazarla,pero ella se alejó y Hans al intentar acercarse derramo la bebida sobre la joven quien se puso de pie rapidamente.

— ¡Por Dios, que desastre! — Exclamó.

— Lo lamento, enserio no era mi intención. — Hans se puso de pie y trato de limpiar las prendas de su novia.

— Voy a cambiarme. — De nuevo se alejó dejando al pelirrojo sólo nuevamente, mientras trataba de limpiar el sofá.

— Perdón por la tardanza. — Elsa apareció usando unas pijamas con estampado de gatos. —, enserio espero que no te moleste que este en pijamas.

— Descuida, además es adorable. — Ella se sonrojó. — Ven aquí. — Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y besó su mejilla. Y entonces...Hans se sentó sobre el control remoto y la película volvió a reproducirse, un grito desgarrador por parte de la protagonista causo que Elsa se sobresaltará, su respiración se volvio acelerada y el miedo se percibía en su mirada.

— ¡¿Que rayos te ocurre?! — Gritó Elsa molesta. — ¡Sabes que le temo a esas peliculas!, ¡Casi me matas del susto!

— ¿Lo siento? — Hans creía estar perdiendo la cabeza o quizá Elsa sufria de algún trastorno del cual no se hubiese enterado. Elsa lo miró con el ceño fruncido y desvío su mirada hacia otro lado, conservando ese aspecto de reina que tanto la caracterizaba. — Bonita, enserio no era mi intención, perdóname. — La atrajo hacia él y deposito un beso sobre su cabellera. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte? — Preguntó el pelirrojo y ella parecia estar considerando como obtener un beneficio de su novio.

— Quizá si me preparas un poco de chocolate caliente considere perdonarte. — Dijo con la mirada en alto. Hans soltó una carcajada.

— Lo que usted ordene, mi reina. — Bromeó el pelirrojo. —, si gustas puedes elegir otra pelicula.

— No tengo muchas ganas de ver peliculas. — Comentó ella. — ¿Y si mejor hacemos algo divertido? — Propuso ella.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

— Dejame pensar. — El se dirigió a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar el chocolate. Se sobresaltó al ver a Elsa allí. — ¿Como es que hace un segundo...?

— Solo vine por un poco de jugo, Romeo. — Hans alzó una ceja confundido.

— ¿No querias chocolate caliente?

— Aqui se vive a base de chocolate, quiero algo diferente. — Contestó. — Enserio, no se como es que aqui casi todo es chocolate, comienzo a cansarme de siempre lo mismo.

— Insisto, ¿Te sientes bien? — El pelirrojo se acerco a ella y trató de poner su mano sobre la frente de la rubia para verificar si tenia fiebre o algo que justificara su actitud, pero la chica golpeo fuertemente su mano evitando que el llevara a cabo esa acción. — Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Solo alejate de mi ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo ella un poco molesta. — Estoy bien, no me trates como si estuviera loca, mejor ocupate de tus asuntos principito.

Ella salió de la cocina y pocos segundos después estaba de vuelta.

— ¿Todo bien, cielo? — Y allí estaba comportandose amable de nuevo.

— Lo mismo pregunto yo. — Respondió. — ¿Te sientes bien, Elsa? — La mencionada lo miró sin entender nada.

— Si, todo bien, muy bien. — Contestó. — Hans, ¿Por qué siento que estas actuando como un loco?

— ¿Yo actuando como un loco? ¡Tu eres quien esta actuando extraño!

— ¿Disculpa?

— Toda la noche te has pasado contradiciendote, cambiando de humor de la nada, ¿Te visitó Andres, Elsa? — Elsa abrió la boca ampliamente.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?, Hans, enserio ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Necesitas ver un doctor!

— ¡No estoy loco! — Grito de forma apresurada.

— Nadie dijo que lo estés, pero Hans me preocupas.

— ¿Que es todo este escándalo? ¡Intento ver Sherlock! — Dijo la otra "Elsa" apareciendo.

— Hay dos de ustedes. — Dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo antes de caer desmayado. Todo era obscuridad y escuchaba algunas voces a la distancia.

 _— Hans, reacciona_

 _— Tu novio esta loco, ¿Sabes?_

 _— Sólo se impresiono, es decir, jamás le conté sobre..._

 _— Esta despertando_

Cuatro ojos azules estaban fijos en él.

 _—_ Estoy mirando doble. — Comentó en voz baja. — Estoy volviendome loco.

 _—_ No, aún no. — Dijo Elsa. —, creo que olvide mencionarte que mi hermana Olga es, mi gemela.

 _—_ ¿Gemela? — Se sentó rapidamente. — Bueno eso explica ciertas cosas, pero, ¡Me estaban volviendo loco!

 _—_ No exageres Romeo, no planeaba molestarlos, pero ambos hacian un terrible escandalo, primero cuando deje caer un florero por acciente Elsa lo exageró todo, además ¡¿Como es que nos confundiste?! No nos parecemos

Hans las miraba atentamente y no encontraba ninguna diferencia en cuanto a su fisico, definitivamente Elsa estaba llena de sorpresas y jamás dejaria de impresionarlo, tan solo esperaba que estas confusiones no fueran tan frecuentes.


	9. Dia 9: Mayordomo y jefa

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de DISNEY, yo solo soy una fangirl adicta al helado que escribe fanfics.**

* * *

 **Día 9**

 **Prompt: Mayordomo y jefa**

 **Genero: Crime**

 **Rating: M**

 **Propuesta de: The Lonely Frozen Wolf**

* * *

 **Té y galletas**

Día 587. Parecía mentira que llevara todo ese tiempo en Arendelle, se podría decir que habían pasado casi dos años desde que Hans Westergard había llegado al castillo de Arendelle con el único fin de servir a la Reina Elsa.

En un principio había jurado vengarse de sus hermanos mayores por haber elegido tan humillante destino para él; Hans Westergard era uno de los Príncipes de Las Islas del Sur no un insignificante sirviente. Había sido difícil contener sus deseos de tomar por el cuello a Anna y cortarle la respiración hasta que su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, así como también tuvo que soportar la mirada de Elsa atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, sabia que seria vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, ¿Enserio creían que era tan idiota como para él mismo ponerse la soga al cuello?

Ella parecía saber eso, la rubia no dudaba de la inteligencia que el pelirrojo poseía, pero también sabia cuan impulsivo podía llegar a ser. Elsa temía por el bienestar de su hermana y ciertamente; razones no le faltaban. Anna era la clase de persona que actuaba sin pensar y tomaba riesgos sin detenerse a ver las probabilidades de fracaso de existían, hacer enojar a alguien que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un asesino era una de ellas.

A través de esos 587 días memorizó los gustos de Elsa, las novelas de misterio eran sus favoritas y disfrutaba leerlas mientras bebía un delicioso té de menta acompañado de galletas de chocolate, subía los pies al sofá sin dejar de verse como toda una dama. Le gustaba caminar por su oficina mientras leía las cartas y acuerdos que recibia de otros reinos y no era extraño que terminara recostada en el suelo firmando correspondencia que sería enviada en breve. También habia quedado grabado en su mente la canción que tarareaba mientras buscaba libros entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Ella bebía el té con un poco de leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar. Él era el encargado de llevarselas hasta su oficina, muchos no podían creer que la Reina le hubiese confuado aquella tarea, tener contacto con la comida que ingeria la Reina de las Nieves le facilitaría el envenenarla, pero Elsa parecía saber que Hans no arriesgaría su vida al tratar de hacerle daño.

— ¿Más galletas, Majestad? — Preguntó Hans. Como siempre ella negó con la cabeza y él tomó asiento frente al escritorio de la joven Reina. — Hace un lindo día, ¿No le apetece pasear?

— ¿Contigo? ¡Ja! — Exclamó con burla sin despegar su mirada del enorme papeleo que reposaba sobre el mueble de madera. Elsa acercó la taza a sus finos labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo de té. — ¿Noticias de Weselton? — Cuestionó la joven muchacha.

— ¿Qué quiere que le diga?, en realidad aún no me han ofrecido ayudarlos, de nuevo. — Respondió. —, puede que incluso ya sospechen que yo estoy de su lado.

— Eso es justo lo que no comprendo, Hans. — Comentó ella. — ¿Por qué rechazar la oportunidad de asesinarme e incluso obtener lo que usted tanto desea?

— ¿Tan difícil le es creer que la aprecio? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— Lo extraño sería que confiara en usted al cien por ciento. — Respondió sin titubeos. Ella sonrió de forma sincera sin razón aparente, sin saber que aquel día era el último en el cual Hans le llevaría un delicioso té de menta y galletas de chocolate.

Días después la invasión dió inició sin previo aviso, era cierto que Elsa había recibido ultimátums por parte de Weselton y Hans le había advertido de unas cuantas personas que parecían trabajar para el Duque de aquel lugar, pero aquella mañana de Agosto la Princesa Anna había sido asesinada.

Recordaba los desgarradores gritos que venían desde la habitación de la pelirroja y se acordaba perfectamente de Elsa corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero lo único qie había encontrado habia sido el cuerpo de su hermana en medio de un charco de sangre. Elsa había parecido perder la cordura cuando tomó a Anna entre sus brazos y le insistió hasta el cansancio que abriera los ojos; cosa que jamás pasó.

El castillo se había convertido en un mar de sangre, el ataque los había tomado desprevenidos. Hans habia apartado a Elsa del cadaver de Anna y llevado a un sitio seguro, mientras que ella no paraba de llorar, estaba deshecha, inconsolable y ya ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que todo se comenzó a cubrir de una gruesa capa de hielo.

Ella podía detenerlos, pero eran demasiados y la habían lastimado en donde más le dolía. Él la abrazo pegándola a su pecho evitando que viera toda aquella masacre, la dulce e inocente Reina no tenía porqie ver aquello, gente inocente dando su vida por ella, gente siendo asesinada justo frente a ella.

— ¡Basta! — Estalló. Un silencio se adueñó del lugar, todo era hielo; incluidas las personas. Hans pudo notar algo en su mirada que no había visto nunca antes y en ese instante supo que algo en ella había cambiado para siempre.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a una de las estatuas de hielo y derritió la parte de la cabeza de aquel hombre, quien permaneció atrapado bajo el hielo.

— ¿Quien te envió? — Preguntó furiosa.

— Tienes más enemigos de los que piensas, bruja. — El espía escupió en el palido rostro de Elsa, grave error. Una enorme púa de hielo se acercó peligrosamente a el hombre. — ¡Weselton! ¡Fue el Duque de Weselton! — Respondió asustado el hombre. Rapidamente ella lo volvió a cubrir por completo de hielo.

— Elsa. — Hans se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho, pero ella se apartó.

— Tengo cosas que hacer. — Dijo antes de retirarse. Desde aquel día el invierno se apoderó de Arendelle justo como habia hecho en la coronación de la Reina Elsa, pero esta vez la tormenta de nieve había llegado para quedarse.

La dulce Reina Elsa se había convertido en el monstruo al cual todos temían, tan solo pensaba en vengarse de aquel que le habia arrebatado lo que ella más amaba en el mundo: Su hermana.

— ¡¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe donde esta?! — Siempre era el mismo interrogatorio. Después de que Arendelle se había transformado en el reino de hielo el Duque de Weselton había permanecido oculto, pero cada vez descubrían a algunos de sus espías, quienes aseguraban no saber el paradero de su jefe.

— Se lo juro Majestad, no tengo idea. — Respondió uno de ellos con voz débil. Elsa extendió su brazo con velocidad provocando que aquel carámbano de hielo atravesara al hombre quitandole la vida de inmediato.

— ¿Alguien quiere unirse a su amigo? — Preguntó con aparente tranquilidad. —, consideraré el perdonar su traición si me dicen donde se encuentra el Duque de Weselton, es todo lo que pido. — Se miraron unos a otros.

— Majestad. — Intervino Hans. — Si me permite opinar, pienso que lo que ellos necesitan es un poco de _motivación_ — Sonrío con malicia y ella asintió levemente.

— Les daré tiempo para pensar, caballeros. — Dijo ella. —, espero que consideren aceptar el trato que les ofrezco, de lo contrario los condenaré a la peor muerte que puedan imaginar. ¡Llévenselos! — Ordenó ella a unos cuantos guardias.

Hans se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

— Todos son unos inútiles, posiblemente no tenían trato directo con el Duque. — Comentó Hans.

— Alguien tiene que saber algo. — Comentó ella. — Deben tene algún tipo de información útil.

— Todo esto te esta agotando, ¿Por qué no dejas que yo me encarge? — Ofreció Hans, — Sabes que soy bueno engañando a las personas, puedo sacarles la información que tanto deseas.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?, dudo que lo hagas sin esperar nada a cambio. — Cuestionó Elsa.

— Confió en que su Majestad sabrá recompensarme. — La recorrió con la mirada sin descaro alguno. Ella estaba demasiado cegada por los deseos de venganza que accedió a ofrecerle a Hans lo que él deseara a cambio de traer vivo o muerto al culpable de la muerte de Anna.

* * *

Hans llegó a una cantina clandestina, un aroma putrefacto inundaba el establecimiento en donde el pelirrojo se encontraba. La madera del sulo crujía con cada uno de sus pasos y el sonido de botellas de vidrio quebrandose invadía los oidos del mayordomo de la Reina.

En una de las mesas de al fondo un anciano completamente cubierto por una capa azul marino aguardaba su llegada.

— Príncipe Hans. — Susurró al mirarlo llegar.

— Duque, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. — Dijo Hans. —, ¿Sabe? La Reina Elsa lo está buscando como loca por todas partes, no le perdonará jamás el hecho de que asesinó a su hermana.

— Esa bruja es el diablo en persona, sabía qué trairia problemas, ¡Se los dije!

— Debo decir que, su plan va marchando tal y como usted lo tenia previsto. — El duque sonrío y en ese momento una mujer colocó en la mesa un par de bebidas alcoholicas, el anciano no demoro mucho en beber de aquel líquido prohibido. —, la Reina Elsa es vista como el monstruo a quien hay que temer, pienso que, no tardarán en regelarse en contra de ella.

— Excelente.

— Sucede que, estuve considerando el trato que hicimos. — El duque comenzó a sentir un terrible malestar en el estómago. —, no soy de los que disfruten estar a la sombra de otros, así que disculpe, pero, usted ya no me es de utilidad. — Los gritos de auxilio del anciano eran opacados por las risas de los borrachos allí presentes, Hans fue el único que presencio la agonia del viejo, cuando se aseguró de la muerte del hombre lo tomó, estaba listo para llevarlo ante la Reina.

* * *

Ella parecía sorprendida; demasiado. Elsa fue cortés al agradecerle por la captura del fugitivo Duque, Hans había inventado una historia en la cual habia confrontado al anciano y este había muerto de manera inevitable.

— Es hora de pagar, Majestad. — Habia susurrado a su oído antes de besarla de forma demandante, los inexpertos labios de la joven trataban de corresponder el beso, aunque de manera torpe.

Se vio empujada a la cama y el pelirrojo parecia tener prisa, era como si hubiese aguardado por aquel momento por mucho tiempo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de manera involuntaria, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír con arrogancia y sentirse superior a todos, allí estaba él: El número 13, el ignorado, quien jamás lograria nada en la vida, el cero a la izquiera, allí estaba él sobre una mujer atractiva y poderosa.

— Soy todo lo que usted tiene, Elsa. — Dijo Hans. —, le prometo que estaré con usted hasta el día de mi muerte, haré lo que usted quiera. — Volvió a besarla como si de ello dependiera su vida e inició a despojarla de sus vestimentas.

Había matado por ella, ahora recibía la mejor de las recompensas, tenía a la poderosa Reina de las nieves en la cama.

Besaba cada rincón de su pálida piel y acariciaba cada parte nunca antes explorada de su cuerpo.

— Apuesto que jamás se detuvo a pensar en lo que usted sería capaz por venganza. — Susurro mientras besaba el cuello de Elsa. —, en eso nos parecemos, querida.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, Hans guardaría por siempre el secreto, ella no tenia porque enterarse de todo lo que había hecho con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. El duque estaba muerto y gracias a ello su secreto estaba a salvo, después de todo para Elsa; él siemore estuvo de su lado.

Weselton le habia prometido tierras, pero nada se comparaba con tener la corona y junto a Elsa podría tener cuanto el ambisionara. ¿Cuál sería el precio de la mano en matrimonio de Elsa?, ¿A quién más tendría que asesinar? No importaba, él estaba dispuesto a todo, ella pensaba que tenia las riendas y controlaba todo, pero esta vez él mayordomo era quien manipulaba las acciones de la Reina.

La noche transcurrió llena de suspiros, besos, gemidos y gritos de placer y dolor. Él observaba atentamente el subir y bajar del pecho de Elsa, depositó un tierno beso en uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Té de menta y galletas de chocolate por la mañana? — Preguntó.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hello from de other side...

Ok. Lobita me pidió algo M y traté de hacer lo mejor posible. Ella sugirió el que Hans le hiciera el favor a Elsa de matar a alguien y pues, ¡Ta da! Perdón si doy asco con eso de las cosas M, trato de mejorar en ello.

Queria pedir disculpas por no haber respondido algunos reviews, pero tratare de contestar todos los que reciba a partir de ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	10. Día 10: Atrapar a la Reina de las nieves

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Disney; incluido el mundo xD**

* * *

 **Día 10**

 **Prompt:** Atrapar a la reina de las nieves

 **Género:** crime

 **Rating:** K

 **Propuesta de:** Silvers Astoria Malfoy

* * *

Hacía frio; demasiado, ni siquiera su gruesas ropas para invierno lo salvaban de aquel infernal clima, cada vez se le dificultaba el continuar andando, sus pasos eran torpes y sus pies se undian en la gruesa capa de nieve.

Definitivamente estaba en Noruega, aquel sitio donde habia sido enviado a morir, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?, debió de haber sabido que aquella oferta para pagar por sus crimenes era una vil trampa, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Hans Westergard había cometido un asesinato y estaba consiente de ello, pese a que este habia sido bajo la influencia del alcohol, no se arrepentía de haber acabado con la vida de uno de sus hermanos mayores, pero después de ser capturado y encerrado en una de las prisiones de Dinamarca solo se lamentaba de los viajes que se perdería, los conciertos a los que iría, los aviones que abordaría.

Aún muerto, su hermano Rogers continuaba evitando su felicidad, porque, ¿Quién podia ser feliz en medio de una eterna tormenta de nieve?

Le habían prometido libertad, riquezas incontables y reconocimiento a nivel internacional si lograba asesinar a una mujer que vivía en Noruega. La agencia de súper agentes de Dinamarca dijo que anteriormente se habian enviado a los mejores agentes al lugar, pero ninguno había regresado, no se sabía si habian muerto, si estaban atrapados en el país extrangero o si ahora vivian tranquilamente en el lugar, después de todo lo único que se sabia de Noruega eran mitos, puesto quien entraba allí jamás salía.

Se decía que una joven había condenado al país a un invierno eterno, no se apiadaba ni del más inocente niño, la nieve destruia todo a su paso acabando con los bellos paisajes que solían adornar Noruega y extinguiendo la poca vida que quedaba.

Hans en un inicio no creia en aquellos cuentos de niños, era una historia que se contaba a los pequeños malcriados para que se comportaran: _Si no te portas bien, la Reina de las nieves te va a congelar el corazón y te convertirás en una estatua de hielo para siempre._

Ahora estando allí en medio de un lugar desconocido solo pensaba en lo que pasaría si acaso llegase a tener a la bruja causante de aquella desgracia frente a él, definitivamente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía jalaría del gatillo de aquella pistola que sostenía celosamente y acabaría con ella para siempre, el verano regresaria a Noruega y él quedaría como un héroe, ganaría trofeos y medallas, cumpliría sus mayores sueños y no tendría de que preocuparse.

— _Hola, ¿Hay alguien allí?_ — Una voz femenina se escuchaba a la distancia, parecía angustiada, Hans quiso responder, pero no consiguió decir palabra alguna, temblaba demasiado. — _¿Hola?_

Una borrosa silueta caminaba entre la niebla, parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien, Hans quería moverse de su sitio, pero sus piernas no respondían, sentia el miedo crecer y el frio aumentar.

— _No hay porque temer, puedo ayudarte._ — La misteriosa chica estaba acercandose, finalmente el cuerpo de Hans reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qui..quien anda allí? — Preguntó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, con sus manos temblorosas levanto el arma y apuntó a la silueta que difícilmente se vislumbraba.

Una joven apareció entre la nieve, su larga cabellera color plata lo dejo hechizado, los grandes ojos azules de la joven lo observaban asustada, posiblemente debido a que le estaba apuntando con un arma.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Me llamo Elsa. — Respondió. —, jamás te había visto por aqui.

— Llegué recién. — Dijo Hans. —, ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a la reina de las nieves? — La joven lo miró confundida.

— ¿Por qué querrías encontrarte con ella?, es peligrosa. — Contestó. —, será mejor qie regreses antes de que se entere que estás aqui.

— No puedo, vine aquí a salvar a todos de este hechizo. Me envió el agente Weselton — Dijo y por un momento se olvido del frio que sentía. —, viaje desde Dinamarca para acabar con este invierno eterno, no le tengo miedo a esa bruja.

— Jamás he estado en Dinamarca, ¿Esta muy lejos de aquí? – Preguntó.

— No, unas cuantas semanas de viaje en barco. — Respondió. —, sería más rápido en avión, pero por lo que veo aqui no hay aeropuerto.

Ella lo miro por un tiempo. Luego sonrió dulcemente.

— Me encantaría ir allá algún día. — Comentó. Hans la observaba atentamente, sin duda era bella y tenía algo que le encantaba, bajo el arma e inconscientemente la dejo caer al suelo. —, pero allá nadie me querría.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó confundido, ¿Quién no la querría? Era hermosa y parecía ser muy dulce, seguramente habia vivido un infierno en Noruega, él acabaría con la reina de las nieves y la liberaria de su sufrimiento, la llevaría con él a conocer el mundo y con el tiempo quizá ella se enamoraría de él, porque Hans estaba seguro de que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor a primera vista.

— Nadie podria amar a una bruja como yo. — Y rápidamente las manos de la joven se alzaron y una estaca de hielo atraveso al joven muchacho.

Elsa se dio la vuelta y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

— Dinamarca. — Murmuró. Había pasado bastante tiempo tratando de descubrir de donde era aquel tal : Agente Weselton que había llegado a Noruega años atrás, aquel hombre había mandado asesinarla por creerla una amenaza para sus planes, pero quien habia fallecido aquel día había sido su pequeña hermana Anna, quien por protegerla se puso entre ella y una pistola.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo. Seguramente él ni siquiera estaba consiente del pasado entre Weselton y ella, quizá este le habia prometido el cielo y las estrellas a cambio de su cabeza en charola de plata, pero dejarlo vivir habría significado un riesgo el cual no deseaba correr.

Weselton le había arrebatado todo, ahora ella planeaba darle una pequeña visita en Dinamarca.

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola. Lamento no haber publicado dos domingos seguidos, la razon del primer domingo es que fue semana de exámenes y estaba estudiando, de este domingo pasado, estuve fuera todo el día y de hecho ayer había escrito una parte de este prompt, pero se me borró y me frustre, lo volvi a escribir, pero siento que no hubo acción, lamento si no fue lo mejor, pero senti que ya habia escrito muchas peleas entre estos dos, asi que...decidi que las cosas tomaran por sorpresa a Hans.

Silvers me pidió un modern fic, en donde Hans fuese contratado por una agencia del gobierno para atrapar a Elsa, espero no haberte decepcionado:(

Este domingo espero publicar el proximo prompt, muchas gracias por leer.


	11. Día 11: Crimen

**Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenen**

* * *

 **Día 11.**

 **Prompt:** Crimen

 **Género:** Crime, Angst

 **Rating:** M

 **Propuesta de:** Butterfly Comte

* * *

 **La verdad no te hará libre.**

Ella estaba consiente de que había mentido y mentir a las autoridades era un delito, pero prefería estar en prisión a ver a su pequeña hermana encerrada por un crimen del cual Elsa estaba segura que no era responsable.

Aún recordaba la llamada que había recibido aquella noche; la voz temblorosa de Anna y como pronunció con dificultad las palabras " _Lo maté"_ y el corazón de Elsa se había detenido, por poco y dejaba caer el teléfono al suelo. Anna había ido a divertirse a un antro junto con sus amigos; cosa con la cual Elsa no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero no podía prohibirle a su hermana divertirse en su cumpleaños número 21.

La rubia no sabía que hacer y cuando llegó al lugar vió a Anna de pie con la mkrada fija en el cuerpo sin vida de un muchacho que le parecía familiar, pero en ese momento eso no era importante.

— ¿Qué pasó Anna? — Preguntó Elsa. Anna se abrazaba a si misma mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

— Lo mate, Elsa, ¡Yo no queria, lo juro! — No hacía falta que lo jurara, Elsa conocía a su hermana a la perfección y sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello. — ¡Sólo lo empuje!

Elsa se puso de rodillas y reviso los signos vitales del chico. — Estaba muerto. — La rubia reviso el cuerpo inerte del joven y era imposible que hubiese muerto debido a un golpe de Anna, no sangraba ni mostraba heridas, pero apestaba a alcohol: posiblemente le habían colocado algo en la bebida.

El sonido de las patrullas aproximandose alertó a ambas hermanas, las luces rojas y azules cegaron a la mayor de las hermanas.

— Anna, vete. — Dijo Elsa. La policia estaba por llegar y no queria que ella estuviese involucrada.

— No, ¡No voy a dejarte! — Gritó la pelirroja, pero Elsa le ordenó que se fuera lo más rápido y prometió que lo resolvería de alguna manera.

Yo allí estaba Elsa Anderson. En prisión con todas las pruebas en su contra y solo aguardaba por un juicio del cual saldría perdiendo; todos la comsideraban una asesina. Quién había cometido el homicidio había puesto las cosas de forma que todo la señalara a ella como la autora del crimen.

— La enfermera Elsa Marie Anderson estaba de guardia en el hospital cuando se extrajeron dos frascos de la sustancia que se encontro en el cuerpo de la victima. — Sólo alguien que tuviese conocimiento en la medicina sabría cual era la cantidad correcta para matar a alguien sin que ese alguien percibiera algun sabor en su bebida. —, ella fue encontrada en la escena del crimen.

— Si mi cliente hubiese cometido tal crimen, ¿Por qué razón no huyo? — Fue la objeción del abogado de oficio que se le había asignado a Elsa, sin embargo eso no había servido para convencer de su inocencia al encargado del caso: El juez Weselton.

— Pobre Elsa, pobre pobre Elsa. — La rubia no se molestó es voltear a mirarlo. —, pero ¿Sabes?, esto es lo que té mereces.

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! — Gritó furiosa. Estaba harta de repetir aquellas palabras, sin embargo nadie le creía.

— Mentir es malo, ¿Jamás te lo dijo tu madre? — Hans se recargo en los barrotes de la celda y la miro con arrogancia, sintiendose superior que ella por primera vez. —, tu error fue no planear una buena mentira, te contradeciste en tus declaraciones Elsa, ahora nadie te cree.

— Tarde o temprano la verdad sale a la luz. — Comentó ella. Aquello había sido su unica esperanza durante su estadia en la cárcel y se la solía repetir una y otra vez en su mente.

— ¿Y estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? — Preguntó el pelirrojo policia. Elsa se mostró pensativa, era posible que si realizaban más investigaciones descubrieran que el muchacho asesinado estuvo con Anna cuando falleció.

Hans la observó atentamente y sintió una gran satisfacción cuando la chica bajo la mirada y se escuchó un ligero sollozó proveniente de ella. Mañana se decidía su destino y lo más posible era que fuese enviada a una prisión mucho peor que aquella, donde sin duda pasaría por cosas terribles que le serían dificil soportar.

Se echó a reir a carcajadas como un maniático. Elsa lo miró sin evitar sentirse aterrada, conocía a Hans, habían estado en la misma preparatoria y solían ser vecinos antes de que los padres de Elsa fallecieran. Hans era un tipo raro y sin duda peligroso.

Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y su mirada permanecia fija en él, atenta a cada una de las expresiones del hombre.

— Eres tan predecible cuando de tu hermana se trata. — Dijo después de mucho reír. La respiración de Elsa se volvio acelerada y de repente aquel sitio se sentía más solitario, aquella especie de prision preventiva sólo era para personas a las cuales aún no se les asignaba una condena, había solo un par de personas además de ella. Era de noche y Hans estaba de guardia.

— ¿A.. A que te refieres? — Cuestiono temerosa de saber la respuesta. Hans sonrió ampliamente, pero había algo en esa sonrisa que a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El sonido de las llaves siendo insertadas en la cerradura y el crujir de la misma la hicieron temblar y pegarse al muro de ladrillos lo mas que pudo. Hans cerró la puerta tras de si y se acerco de forma peligrosa a la joven.

— ¿Sabes, Elsa? — Estaba a pocos centimetros de su rostro y por poco sus narices rozaban. —, las cámaras de seguridad son muy fáciles de desactivar. — El pelirrojo tenía algo a su favor: Las cámaras fallaban y al desactivarlas nadie sospecharia, todos asumirían que habían fallado nuevamente.

— No entiendo. — Admitió.

— Significa que todo lo que te diga quedará entre nosotros. — Acarició su rostro, como si de una pieza delicada se tratase, ella apartó el rostro bruscamente. —, yo maté a ese chico. — Admitió sin rodeos, ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Elsa lo miro confundia, no la culpaba. Ella no sabía nada.

— Si te lo digo es porque quiero ser honesto contigo, Elsa. — Ella lo mrio furiosa, ¿Él había tratado de inculpar a su hermana?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Ellas jamás le habían hecho algo! —, y porque tu te quedarás calladita, será nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te cubriré? — Obviamente diría la verdad ahora que la sabía, tendrían que investigar a Hans Westergard y así la verdad saldría a la luz.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te creerán? — Elsa no supo que decir. Hans acarició los rubios cabellos de la joven y retiró el broche que lo sujetaba dejando caer las platinadas hebras por lo largo de la espalda de la joven.

— ¿Qu..qué? — Estaba desconcertada, Hans la sujetó firmemente de la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Tomó posesión de los delgados labios de la hermosa rubia besándolos con necesidad, se aferró a ella e ignoro los esfuerzos que hacía Elsa tratando de empujarlo. Se apartó y río.

— Necesitarás algo mejor para separarte de mi, Elsa. — Sus labios descendieron al niveo cuello de Elsa.

— Déjame. — Dijo tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero Hans besaba, lamía, mordía y succionaba su cuello a su antojo. — Voy a gritar. — Lo amenazó, él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, no se veía asustado.

— Si lo haces, tu hermanita pagará muy caro. — Elsa se estremeció.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó.

— ¿Enserio, Elsa? — Una de las manos del joven decidió explorar por debajo de las faldas de la joven, quien ante la amenaza del pelirrojo no se atrevió a gritar. —, ¿Sabes?, no tienes idea de cuando espere por este momento, tu y yo solos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo vivias en la casa de al lado? — Preguntó Hans. —, me tenías loco Elsa, pero jamás te percataste de mi existencia, en la preparatoria esperaba fuera de tu aula solo para verte, ¿Pero, tu alguna vez me notaste? ¡No! — Ella estaba asustada y mucho, Hans la obligó a recostarse en la incomoda cama de la celda y se colocó encima de ella.

— Por favor, Hans. — Suplicó mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Él rió de forma maligna. Ahora se atrevía a pedirle algo, después de años en los que ella lo había ignorado, no se merecía que él escuchara sus suplicas, pero, Hans la amaba de una extraña y enfermiza manera.

— Un par de veces te observe desde la ventana de tu habitación. — Confesó. —, deseaba tanto tenerte entre mis brazos, justo así. — Sus labios besaron el inicio de su pecho incomodandola.

— Apartate de mi. — Elsa se movia tratando de escapar de su agarre.

— Tu tienes la culpa, Elsa, tu me obligaste a esto. — La voz de Hans era tranquila, parecía de lo más calmado. —, ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!, maté a alguien para lograr por fin tenerte a mi lado.

— ¡Estas loco! — Gritó y el la miró como si la fuese a reñir.

— Eres una niña desobediente, dijiste que no ibas a gritar. — Recordó la amenaza de Hans e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber exclamado aquellas palabras.

— No lo volveré a hacer, no lastimes a Anna. — Susurro de manera suplicante y a él le fascinaba que le suplicara.

— No quiero lastimarte y se que si asesino a Anna eso te destrozaría y yo te amo. — Elsa no podía creer que el tuviera el descaro de pronunciar aquellas palabras. —, hice todo esto por ti, robe un medicamento del hospital en donde trabajas para pasar tiempo contigo, sabía que tú harías todo lo posible para salvar a Anna.

La mano de Hans desabotonó la blusa de Elsa y recorrió su cuerpo con la vista, mirandola con lujuria y deseo.

— ¿Ahora me ves, Elsa? — Preguntó. Alli, ella no podría ignorarlo más, la haría suya y de nadie más. Se aseguraría de que ella jamás pisara aquella horrible prision a la cual deseaban enviarla, Elsa se quedaría con él.

Elsa no dejaba de oponer resistencia, pero era inútil. El pelirrojo la despojó de su vestimenta y sus manos curiosas acariciaron cada rincón de su piel, ella no había podido reprimir algunos suspiros que habían hecho sonreír a Hans.

No cabe duda que el planear aquel homicidio tan solo para tenerla a su merced había sido una de las mejores decidiones que había tomado en su vida.

— Te amo. — Susurró a su oido mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! Aqui Wildy reportandose con un Helsa bastante oscuro o algo así. Butterfly me sugirió un corto en donde Elsa esta en prision por un crimen que no cometió y como siempre la mente criminal de todo es Hans, quien la inculpó solo para tenerla a su merced.

y bueno, aqui aparece un Hans traumado, que al sentir la indiferencia de Elsa hacía él se vuelve un poco...¿psicopata?, y la obliga a notar su existencia. Ok me sentí muy mal por Elsa en este prompt, ella obviamente no lo merecía :(

Ayer iba a actualizar, pero pase por una depresión postlibro, de ello aún no lo supero, ¿Alguien ha leído **un monstruo viene a verme** de **Patrick Ness**? ¡¿Alguien quier llorar commigo?!

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos


	12. Capítulo 12: Canon infantil

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece *Se va a lloraral rincón"**

* * *

 **Día 12**

 **Prompt:** Canon Infantil

 **Género:** Amistad

 **Rating:** K

 **Propuesta de:** Anielha.

* * *

 **Cuando sea grande**

Anna estaba realmente emocionada por la visita que llegaría esa tarde, la pequeña primcesa pelirroja había pasado toda la mañana eligiendo su mejor vestidoo; en Arendelle no solían tener muchas visitas. Por otro lado, la pequeña Elsa estaba un poco nerviosa, socializar no era precisamente su especialidad, a pesar de que sus padres insistian en que algún día sería Reina y debia aprender a conversar con otras personas sin timidez.

El barco proveniente de Las Islas del Sur se acercaba al muelle. Anna saltaba mientras decía lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, la menor de las Princesas era todo lo contrario de su hermana mayor; la pelirroja adoraba hacer nuevos amigos y pasar horas continuas charlando sobre cualquier tema, mientras que la Princesa heredera era reservada y preferia pasar el tiempo leyendo.

— ¡Ya estan aqui, ya estan aqui! — Grito Anna mientras saltaba de la felicidad. — ¡Vamos, vamos! — Su madre; la Reina rio con ternura ante la adorable conducta desu pequeña hijita.

— Tranquila, pequeña saltamontes. — Comento su padre.

— ¡No puedo, estoy muy emocionada! — Exclamó la pequeña de 5 años.

— ¿Y tu, Elsa?, ¿También estas emocionada por hacer nuevos amigos? — Preguntó la Reina a la niña de cabellos platinados.

— Eso creo. — Respondio en voz baja la niña de 8 años.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? — Anna jaloneo los pantalones de su padre mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

La familia real de Arendelle hizo aparición en el muelle. La numerosa familia Westergard comenzó a bajar del barco, unos cuantos niños bajaron por la rampa corriendo mientras jugaban con sus espadas de madera.

— ¡Niños, comportence! — Gritó la Reina sureña. Sin embargo un trio de niños continuaba jugando y gritando. — ¡Linus, Robert y Thomas, quedense quietos!

— ¡Niños, obedezcan a su madre! — Los tres Principes parecieron tranquilizarse, pero justo cuando todo estaba tranquilo aparecieron otros niños y adolescentes jugando, peleando, etcetera.

— ¡Niños! — Grito con desesperación la Reina sureña, quien habia pasado todo el viaje pidiendole a sus hijos que se portaran bien cuando llegasen a Arendelle.

— Mami. — Un niño pelirrojo jalo de su vestido. La Reina Victoria miro al menor de sus hijos, quien le extendía un caballo de peluche destrozado y la miraba con ojos llorosos. — Robert y Linos rompieron a Citron.

La Reina tomo el juguete y le dio un beso a su hijo, prometiendole que ella "curaria" al pequeño caballo.

...

El castillo de Arendelle estaba lleno de gritos y niños jugueteando por todas partes, aunque las Princesas del reino noruego solían juguetear por los pasillos del palacio jamás causaban tantos problemas como los Principes de las Islas del sur.

Kai, Gerda y otros sirvientes sentían que se volverían locos al tratar de evitar que los hijos de los invitados de sus Majestades rompieran algo.

Quien parecía más incomoda aquel día era Elsa, no le gustaba el desorden y para ella esos niños lo representaban. Elsa volteo a mirar a su padre como pidiendole que aquellos niños se fueran, pero su padre solo nego con la cabeza.

Anna se había acercado a Hans, puesto que estaba solo y parecia triste, asi que pensó que ella podría animarlo y seguramente serían amigos por siempre y para siempre.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó la pelirroja. Hans la miró con una ceja alzada. — Soy Anna, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hans. — Contestó. La Princesa le sonreía ampliamente y eso le parecía un poco extraño.

— Mucho gusto Hans, ¿Quieres que seamos amigos para siempre? — Pregunto Anna mientras saltaba. El pequeño Príncipe sentía un gran impulso de levantarse e ir corriendo a los brazos de su madre, sin importarle que sus hermanos se burlaran de el por ser "Un niño de mamá" — Ven, vamos a jugar. — Anna jalo Hans del brazo y lo obligo a seguirla. — ¡Ven, Elsa!

Una niña platinada se acerco a ellos. Hans la miro y le parecio bonita, sin embargo no tenia ni el menor interés en acercarse a ella, no queria conocerla ni ser su amigo; se lo había dicho a sus padres, sin embargo sus padres estaban realmente interesados en forjar una alianza entre las Islas del Sur y Arendelle por medio de un matrimonio entre la Princesa Elsa y el menor de los Westergard, pero Hans creía que las personas grandes debían casarse con "su amor verdadero" y él estaba seguro de que Elsa no era el suyo.

Anna saltaba mientras hablaba sobre lo mucho que se iban a divertir, mientras que Elsa había cogido un libro de cuentos y se había sentado en el cesped mientras abrazada su muñeca.

— Podemos jugar a la pelota. — Dijo Anna quien le estaba mostrando a Hans algunos de sus juguetes, entre ellos una pelota rosada.

— De acuerdo, esta bien. — Se encogio de hombros, realmente no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de pasar tiempo con Anna, aunque parecía ser una niña adorable era demasiado gritona y extrovertida.

Mientras ambos niños se arrojaban la pelota el uno al otro, Elsa leía a su muñeca como si de una bebe se tratara. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que Linus, Robert, Grant y Thomas aparecieron.

— Hola Princesa Elsa. — Saludó Thomas. La platinada levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que los cuatro la rodeaban. — ¿Qué haces?

Elsa se sentía atemorizada por los Principes, puesto eran mayores que ella, además no le agradaba la manera en la que la miraban.

— Leo. — Respondío secamente.

— Que aburrido. — Opino Robert, el cual parecía ser el menor de los cuatro. — ¿Sabes? Estabamos jugando y nos hace falta algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó la Princesa con desconfianza.

— ¿Te importaría prestarnos a tu muñeca? — Preguntó Grant. Elsa abrazó a su muñeca contra su pecho.

— No se las presto. — Dijo ella.

— ¿No te enseñaron a compartir?, somos tus invitados y debes complacernos. — Linus de acerco a ella y comenzo a jalonear a la muñeca, sin embargo Elsa la sostenia cin aun mas fuerza a su querida muñeca.

— ¡No! — Grito Elsa. El grito de la pequeña atrajo la atención de Anna y Hans.

— Quitensela. — Dijo con tranquilidad Grant. Mientras Linus jalaba la muñeca, Thomas y Robert jalaban a la pequeña niña, la cual se negaba a soltar su juguete, pero ellos eran mas fuerte que ella y terminaron quitandosela.

— Devuelvanmela, por favor. – Pidió a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué dices? — Dijo Grant acercandose la muñeca a la oreja simulando que esta le decía algo. — Oh, pobre muñequita, esta enferma.

— No es cierto. — Dijo Elsa quien extendía sus bracitos para tratar de recuperar su muñeca.

— Tiene que ir al doctor, creo que necesita una cirujia. — Grant alzaba la muñeca para que la platinada no pudiese alcanzarla.

— ¡No, damela! — Lloraba la Princesa.

— ¡Hey, dijo que se la dieras! — Gritó Anna. Hans solo observaba con miedo a intervenir, sabía de que eran capaces sus hermanos, justamente en el viaje desde las islas del sur sus hermanos habian destrozado su caballo de juguete con la excusa de que estaba enfermo.

Los hermanos de Hans comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Y si no lo hago, que? — Le pregunto Grant desafiante. El trio restante comenzo a reir y posteriormente Anna pateo a Grant en la rodilla y este se quejo de dolor, ljego empujo a la pequeña pelirroja y Anna cayó de espaldas, comenzó a sollozar y Grant comenzó a burlarse de ella.

— Deja a mis amigas. — Dijo por fin Hans. El pequeño Príncipe temblaba y no podía ocultar el miedo que les tenía a sus hermanos, sin embargo no podía tolerar aie le hicieran a las Princesas lo mismo que a él. Grant se acerco a él y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

— Démosle una lección. — Dijo a los demás. — Somos mayores que tu y no debes arruinar nuestra diversión, estorbo.

Los cuatro niños se echaron sobre de él y comenzaron a golpearlo mientras Hans gritaba y suplicaba que lo dejaran. Elsa tomo una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la arrojó a uni de los hermanos de Hans.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó furiosa. — ¡Son malos! — Ellos se echaron a reir. Dejaron al pobre Hans tirado en el suelo mientras sangraba un poco.

— Devuelvanle su muñeca. — Dijo Hans desde el suelo.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos, después de que vaya al doctor. — Elsa trato de arrebatarles la muñeca, pero se marcharon corriendo, la Princesa se aseguro de que tanto su hermana como Hans estuviesen bien.

...

La Reina Victoria curaba las heridas de su pequeño hijo, a pesar de que Hans siempre insisitia es que se había caído jugando ella sabía que los hermanos mayores dd Hans le hacían la vida imposible.

— Esto es mi culpa. — Dijo Elsa mientras observaba a Hans. El mayor de los hermanos Westergard; Klaus se acerco a ella.

— Hey, esto no es tu culpa, fue un accidente. — Dijo el adolescente para tranquilizarla, pero Elsa no podía dvitar sentirse mal por Hans, ya que él la había defendido de los brabucones de sus hermanos y por eso lo habían lastimado.

— Si, fue mi culpa. — Decía la Princesa mientras sollozaba. —, Grant y los otros me quitaron mi muñeca y me estaban molestando, Hans quiso ayudarme, si yo les hubiera dado mi muñeca esto no hubiera pasado.

— Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, ¿Ok? — Klaus secó las lagrimas de la niña y luego miro a Gerda. —, ¿Por qué no vas con Gerda?, ella te dara un poco de helado.

El ama de llaves se acerco a la Princesa y la tomo de la mano. Elsa se despidió de Hans y se marcho.

Klaus se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermanito y sacó una paleta de su saco. — Bien hecho, campeón. — Hans tomo felizmente el dulce y su hermano mayor revolvió sus cabelllos.

— Ese es mi pequeño heroe. — Le dijo su madre y después beso con ternura su mejilla.

...

Elsa no pudo evitar llorar cuando Grant y sus complices le devolvieron su muñeca hecha pedazos, esa muñeca había sido regalo de su abuela, quien había muerto años atrás y para Elsa esa muñeca era una de sus posesiones más valiosas y shora estaba destruida gracias a los Príncipes sureños.

Salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y se oculto, no queria volver a ver en su vida a esos cuatro malvados hermanos.

— ¿Elsa? — La platinada miró a Hans, quien la observaba con preocupación. — ¿Que tienes?

Elsa le contó lo que los otros niños habían hecho, Hans se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

— Ahora vuelvo. — Se separo de ella y se fue, dejando a Elsa desconcertada. Hans volvió al cabo de unos segundos y le extendió un caballo de peluche a la niña.

— Se que no es lo mismo, pero Citron es un gran amigo. — Dijo Hans. —, ¿Sabes?, lo han destruido muchas veces, pero mi mamá siempre lo arregla. Además, siempre te va a cuidar de los monstruos.

— ¿Me lo estas regalando? — Preguntó ella.

— Si, no quiero que estes triste. — Dijo Hans.

— Pero, es tuyo. — Elsa no podía aceptarlo, parecía ser algo preciado para Hans.

— Entonces supongo que tendras que cuidarlo por mi. — Dijo Hans. —, estoy seguro de que él será muy feliz contigo y tu lo cuidarás. — Elsa sorprendió a Hans al darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Gracias Hans, eres un buen amigo. — La Princesita le sonrío y Hans no pudo evitar una extraña sensación en su pecho, jamás había sentido algo parecido antes, sin embargo era agradable.

Conversaron por horas, bromeaban y reían, em ese momento no había hermanos mayores malvados que arruinara.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando sea grande voy a ser un gran almirante como mi hermano Klaus. — Dijo Hans. —, él dice que cree que si puedo lograrlo.

— Yo también lo creo, eres un niño muy valiente. — Hans se sonrojo. —, estoy segura de que serás el mejor almirante del mundo.

— Y tu serás una gran Reina. — Elsa sonrió timidamente, no estaba muy segura de si sería una buena gobernante cuando mayor, pero le alegro que Hans si lo creyera. — Cuando sea grande voy a vencer a los malos y voy a cuidarte, lo prometo.

— Y yo voy a cuidarte a ti.

...

Abrió los ojos después de un largo sueño, se sentía cansada. Todo era obscuridad y no podía ver nada, trato de moverse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atada.

Escucho pasos acercarse y sintió mucho miedo. Un par de manos retiró la tela que cubria sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue un par de ojos esmeralda observandola.

— Hans. — Dijo con miedo. — ¿Qu...qué haces aquí? ¿A donde me trajiste? — Preguntó asustada.

— Shh... Tranquila, prometí que siempre te cuidaría, ¿O no? — Hans acarició el rostro de la Reina de Arendelle. Elsa lo observaba detenidamente, ¿Cómo era posible qie el adorable niño que había conocido a los 8 años se había convertido en el monstruo que tenía frente a sus ojos?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Un final lleno de diabetes? ¡No señores, esto es una historia de Wildy! ¡Nada termina bien! Ok no xD

Ok Anielha me pidió una historia canon infantil en donde Elsa vaya a las islas y vea como a Hans lo maltratan sus hermanos y ella lo defienda, bueno hice todo al revés xD Hans vino, los hermanos de Hans molestaron a Elsa y él la defendió y bueno ya ven el final, me meti en el canon en donde Hans termina siendo el malo, ¿o no?

*Le arrojan tomates*

Otra cosa, lamento mucho mi prolongada ausencia, estuve ocupada estudiando para el examen de admisión de la universidad y...no se como me fue. Ruegen porque me vaya bien.

¿Qué opinan de este prompt? Dejenme sus comentarios, halagos y amenazas de muerte en la cajita de abajo

\- Wildy


	13. Día 13: Dama de honor y padrino

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Día 13** Oh si beibes, es el día Hans.

 **Prompt:** Dama de honor y padrino.

 **Género:** Amistad/Hurt ¿?

 **Rating:** T

 **Propuesta de:** A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **Hermoso baile desastrozo**

Ambos se encontraron con las miradas desaprobatorias de los ahora esposos Kristoff y Anna. Ella agachó la cabeza realmente apenada mientras que él ni pareció preocuparse por el desastre que habían ocasionado.

— En mi defensa, yo les dije que nada podría salir bien si nos ponían a trabajar juntos a ella y a mi. — Dijo Hans. Anna dio un paso hacía adelante y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz haciendolo caer al suelo.

* * *

—... _"Y es que llevamos toda la vida juntas, compartiendo cada etapa, evolucionando, soñando con el futuro, planeando, decidiendo y equivocándonos también. Y ahora aquí estamos, a punto de que inicies una nueva aventura.". —_ Hans rodó los ojos al escuchar el "emotivo" discurso de la dama de honor. — Anna, eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría desear y se que Kristoff es un gran hombre, ambos se aman con todas sus fuerzas y pareciera que son una de esas parejas de las películas románticas que tanto te gustan. Espero que sean muy felices de todo corazón.

Los aplausos no faltaron, la tímida dama de honor bajo la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a los nervios, ser el centro de atención no era precisamente algo que le gustara. Y ahora era turno del padrino.

Hans paso al lado de Elsa. Piso el vestido rosado de la rubia provocando que ella cayera al suelo, algunos presentes no pudieron contener algunas carcajadas, pero la chica se puso de pie y alzó la mirads con orgullo; como si de una Reina se tratase.

Hans Westergard era el mejor amigo de Kristoff, así que no pudo decir que no cuando el rubio le pidió que fuese su padrino, sin embargo la hermana de la novia no le agradaba demasiado y para su mala suerte ella era la dama de honor.

Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno para Hans, Elsa y él eran los principales encargados de que la boda entre Kristoff y Anna saliera tal y como los novios lo esperaban y la rubia era una controladora y además perfeccionista, ambos querían hacer cosas completamente diferentes y ella desechaba las ideas que el pelirojo proponía diciendo que eran terribles ideas; y quizá algunas si fueron muy malas, como aquella de que el pastel tuviese forma de balón de futbol americano, pero él también tenía buenas ideas.

Las miradas estaban fijas en el padrino quien sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado. Elsa rió disimuladamente. Hans dio una rápida leída al discurso que había escrito en la parte posterior de su estado de cuenta de la tienda _Sears._

— Hola. — Dijo el pelirrojo. — Kristoff y Anna, hoy es su boda. — Hans permaneció en silencio unos segundos, todos los invitados lo miraban confundidos y Elsa alzó una de sus cejas y lo observó como diciendo "Te he vencido de nuevo, Westergard " y es que todo con ella se convertía en una competencia. —, toda la semana he estado intentando escribir un gran discurso, pero hay tantas cosas que decir, momentos para recordar y me llevaría horas decir todo lo que quiero decirles. Kristoff, somos amigos desde la secundaria y desde entonces me has soportado, eres un gran amigo y realmente Anna es afortunada al tenerte.

— Se conocieron de una manera tan espontanea; Anna es espontanea y es la única capaz de hacerte bailar y hacerte reír a carcajadas, ella es la indicada créeme. — Anna sonrío y Kristoff la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. —, ustedes hacen que los cuentos de hadas parezcan reales, y mientras escribía esto y desechaba varios intentos fallidos de "el discurso perfecto", me di cuenta de que no hay necesidad de decir mucho ni de complicar las cosas, me alego mucho por ustedes y espero que sean muy felices, felicidades por su boda.

Y las personas volvieron a aplaudir.

* * *

Kristoff y Anna bailaban el valz. Muchos suspiraban al verlos y tarareaban la canción de _Cristina Perri_ que habían elegido para el gran día, sin embargo Hans ya no toleraba aquella balada que estuvo escuchando cientos de veces.

Y es que había buscado tantas canciones que serían perfectas para el momento del primer valz de los esposos, sin embargo habían elegido una que había propuesto Elsa, ¿Por qué demonios ella siempre conseguía ganarle?, además, ¿Cómo él iba a saber que la primera cita de Kristoff y Anna había sido ir a ver _Crepúsculo_ al cine?

Se acercó a la rubia y se inclinó hacía ella.

— Ya estarás contenta. — Ella lo miró confundida. — Oh, no lo harás esta vez. — Ella sólo lo miró aún más confundida. — Haces creer a todos que eres una mosquita muerta, tímida, incapaz de romper un plato, pero ¿Sabes? ¡No lo harás commigo! — Por sierte la música impedía que alguien escuchase aquella discusión.

— En verdad no se a que te refieres. — Dijo ella. —, es verdad que tu no me agradas, pero no fui yo quien te hizo caer delante de todos ¿O si?, fue bastante inmaduro, incluso para ti.

— ¿Inmaduro yo?, ¡Tu fuiste quien estuvo desechando todas mis propuestas sólo porqie no te agrado! — Exclamó Hans.

— Oye, tu sugeriste que la despedida de soltera fuese en tu casa, ¿Crees que iba a tomarte enserio después de eso?

— ¡No iba a estar en casa esa noche y había espacio suficiente! — Dijo Hans sintiendose ofendido,

— Hans, no olvido el hecho de que tienes cámaras en tu casa.

— No soy una clase de pervertido Elsa, si es que eso es lo que piensas. — Dijo Hans. Ella iba a decir algo más, pero Anna se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Oh Dios, no saben cuanto de alegra que ustedes esten charlando! — Dijo Anna quien llevaba un vestido blanco con una falda bastante amplia, no parecía ser cómodo. —, enserio que bueno que esten intentando llevarse bien, por cierto, como el Padrino y la Dama de honor muchos esperan que ustedes bailen juntos, ¿Podrían...?

— Anna, sabes que yo... — Elsa trataba de negarse siendo cortés.

— Nos encantaría, no te decepcionaremos. — La interrumpió Hans. Él sabía que Elsa de Arendelle no era precisamente una gran bailarina y realmente disfrutaba humillarla en público, seguro muchos se reirían al ver los descoordinados pasos de baile de la bella muchacha.

Anna sonrió ampliamente y saltó como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, realmente quería que esos dos lograran ser amigos, después de todo Hans era el mejor amigo de su esposo y Elsa su hermana, no quería que su enemistad los alejara de Kristoff y ella. La pelirroja se despidió y volvió al lado de su marido.

Hans se puso de pie y se puso delante de Elsa, hizo una reverencia y le extendió su mano como un caballero.

— ¿Me consede esta pieza, Majestad? — La chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Voy a asesinarte, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo. — Dijo ella. Hans sonrió con arrogancia, de repente parecía como si hubiese vuelto a preparatoria, aquella vez en la que para molestarla Hans la había nominado para ser la _Reina del baile de invierno_ de su escuela.

Elsa era bastante timida, no hablaba con casi nadie y quiza fue por eso que Hans pensó que ella no diría nada aquella vez que lo vió robando las respuestas del exámen de Química, pero la joven lo acuso con el detestable profesor Weselton, así que Hans se vengó de ella inscribiéndola al tonto concurso que la preparatoria organizaba cada año.

Y claro que Hans le pagó a varias personas para que votasen por Elsa, aunque claro que muchos pensaban hacerlo, puesto que la joven era una de las más hermosas del colegio, aún no podía olvidar el rostro de Elsa cuando resultó ser la ganadora y ¿Cómo olvidar el vergonzoso momento en el cual la chica salió corriendo mientras lloraba?

Después de aquel día Elsa se había tornado grosera con él y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para meterlo en problemas.

— No querrás defraudar a tu hermana. — Elsa miró la mano de Hans extendida hacía ella, se puso de pie sin tomar la mano de Hans y caminó hacía la pista de baile siemdo seguida por Hans.

La música inició y ambos entrelazaron sus manos, él colocó una mano en la cintura deElsa y la atrajó hacía él.

— Esto me trae hermosos recuerdos del baile de invierno, Majestad. — Dijo y ella enserio deseaba golpearlo.

— Cuidado con lo que dices Hans o esta vez podrías ser tu quien termine avergonzado. — Le amenazo ella. Comenzaron a bailar, todo iba bien, pero claro tratandose de esos dos era de esperarse que terminacen peleando y gritándose.

* * *

— Realmente lo lamento, Anna. — Dijo Elsa a punto de llorar. Estaba cubierta de pastel y empapada de refresco. — yo...te lo recompensaré.

— ¡No, Elsa! — Gritó Anna. Realmente estaba furiosa y eso era bastante extraño en ella. — ¡Tan sólo te pedi una cosa, Elsa! ¡Una cosa! Y ¿No pudiste siquiera evitar pelear con Hans el día de mi boda?

— Perdóname. — Dijo la rubia.

— Elsa, pensé que eras una mujer madura, pero hoy te comportaste como una niña malcriada, Elsa dudo que esto puedas compensarlo. — La pelirroja salió del salón de eventos dejando a su hermana muy triste.

— Hey, ya se le pasará. — Dijo Kristoff colocando su mano en el hombro de Elsa. —, algún día nos reiremos de lo que pasó hoy.

— No creo que ella me perdone por esto. — Dijo Elsa.

— Anna te quiere, te aseguro que arreglaran las cosas. — Dijo Kristoff

— Me quedaré a limpiar este desastre, enserio lamento haber estropeado su boda. — Dijo ella. —, Hans saca el peor lado de mi, no pretendía arruinarlo todo.

— Al parecer Anna ya se encargó de darle su merecido. — Dijo mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo quien tenía una servilleta en la nariz debido a que esta le sangraba. —, pero no me molestaría contigo si acaso le rompes un brazo. — Elsa rió un poco ante tal comentario. — Debo irme, hablaré con Anna, lo prometo.

Queraron solo Hans y ella, Elsa miro el lugar, estaba hecho un desastre, había floreros rotos, agua y refrescos derramados, pastel por todas partes y algunos centros de mesa en el suelo. La rubia se agachó y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que se habían caido; o mejor dicho, que Hans y ella habían arrojado.

— Vaya, esta fiesta si que se salió de control. — Comentó Hans riendo un poco. — ¡Esto se va a descontrolaaar! — Bromeo, la rubia se volteo hacía él y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Te odio, todo esto es tu culpa! — Gritó Elsa mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. — ¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!

— Es NUESTRA culpa, no trates de lavarte las manos querida. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, además esta fiesta ya era un desastre antes de que nosotros la "arruinaramos" — Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Ella le dio la espalds y se dispuso a limpiar el lugar, era lo menos que podía hacer, sollozaba mientras se culpaba por todo lo que habían hecho. De pronto Elsa lo miró nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella. Hans la miró confundido. — ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!, ¡¿No fue suficiente con humillarme en la preparatoria?!, ¡¿Fue divertido para ti hacer esto?!

— En primera esto no hubiese pasado si tu no hubieses ido de chismosa a contarle al profesor Weselton que yo había conseguido las respuestas del exámen. — Le echó en cara él.

— ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó ella. —, si, te vi esa tarde salir del salón de clases, pero yo no sabía lo que habías hecho, pude imaginarlo, pero no podía acusarte por una simple sospecha. — Dijo ella. —, te informo que todos los salones tenían cámaras de seguridad instaladas, genio. — Y de pronto Hans se sintió como el mayor idiota del universo. —, lo que yo no entiendo es, ¿Era necesario hacer lo que hiciste aquel baile?, ¿Sabes?, Era bastante malo tener que hablar en público, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho aquello.

— Enserio creí que tu me habías acusado con el profesor, necesitaba aprovar ese exámen, y no porque fuese a reprobar el semestre, sino que soy terrible en química a comparación de mis hermanos y mi padre. — Dijo Hans. — En mi familia e s una especie de tradición ser médico y yo sólo quería demostrar que podía ser como mis hermanos, hacerle ver a mi padre que yo podía obtener un diez en química y que se sintiera orgulloso.

— Mamá estaba entusiasmada cuando supo que estaba nominada a la reina del baile, me compró un vestido y me enseñó a bailar, o eso intentó ya que soy terrible en eso. — Dijo ella. —, yo estaba muy nerviosa y deseaba que alguien más ganara, pero aún así había escrito lo que diría si acaso ganaba. — Dijo ella. —, pero claro, cuando dijeron que yo había ganado, alguien ya se había encargado de arrojarme la salsa del espaguetti encima. Cuando dijeron mi nombre traté de ir al baño sin que nadie lo notase, pero tu te encargaste de jalarme del brazo y llevarme hasta el escenario; o como sea que se llame esa cosa y recuerdo que dijiste "Con ustedes, la Reina del baile del invierno, disculpenls, ella realmente ama el spaguetti" y quizá fue algo infantil y estupido, pero todos se rieron y me miraban y decían cosas..., jamás me había sentido tan insegura en toda mi vida.

— Elsa...

— Tu insististe en que yo diera mi discurso, yo solo quería desaparecer y tu...hiciste chistes, tu habías sido coronado Rey del baile y por lo tanto debíamos bailar juntos y me llevaste a la pista de baile. — Él se sentía toda una basura al verla llorar. —, pediste que colocaran una canción, no recuerdo cual. Me tomaste de la cintura y yo quería irme, enserio quería, olvidé todos aquellos pasos de baile que había aprendido y me caí, extendiste tu mano y yo la tomé...

— Basta, no sigas. — Dijo Hans.

— Me levantaste, pero antes de que yo lograra ponerme de pie completamente me soltaste y volví a caer, sonreíste y todos te aplaudieron, me levante, salí corriendo y...tropecé, el ponche me cayó encima y luego fui a casa...le dije a mi mamá que había tropezado mientras bailaba y que todo había sido un accidente; no quería preocuparla, pero fue duro volver a la escuela después de vacaciones, pensé que lo olvidarían, pero la gente pegaba fotos de esa noche en mi casillero, dejaba notas bobas diciendo "Hey, mi mamá hizo espaguetti ¿Quieres un poco? Se que te encanta", en fin,tonterías.

— Yo realmente no tenía idea...— Hans quería abrazarla y disculparse por todo.

— Cuando nos graduamos pensé que no tendría porque volver a verte y años después mi hermana conoce a un chico, se enamoran y tu resultas ser el mejor amigo de ese chico. — Dijo ella. —, y de repente es como si volviese a estar en preparatoria y tu fueses a dañarme nuevamente, así que trate de excluirte, no soportaba verte y ¿Sabes?, solías gustarme.

Hans la miró sorprendido.

— Oh, vamos no te sorprendas tanto, a todas las chicas nos traías babeando por ti. — Elsa rió un poco. —, pero enserio me gustabas, no sólo porque fueses el más guapo de la escuela, para mi tu eras inteligente, una gran persona y veía como tratabas a tus amigos y solo pensaba, ¡Hey, es el chico perfecto!, cuando me nominaste para el concurso de reina del baile, si me sentí nerviosa ya que ser el centro de atención no es lo mio, pero pensé que yo te parecía linda y cuando le conté a mamá, ella se entusiasmó..., elegimos el vestido juntas y realmente quería que tu pensaras que yo lucía bonita.

— Soy un idiota. — Admitió Hans. — Elsa, yo te juzgue mal, muy mal y fui muy cruel contigo, se que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, pero enserio lo lamento, por todo, por lo que pasó en la preparatoria y por lo de hoy. Quizá me exedí al arrojarte pastel.

— Pues yo también me exedí, y para colmo fallé al tratar de arrojarte vino. — Mencionó Elsa.

— ¿Te digo algo?, lucías hermosa en aquel baile. — Dijo Hans.

— Solo lo dices para disculparte.

—No, es verdad. Aquel vestido azul me encantó, lástima que yo mismo lo arruiné. — Dijo Hans. —, pero no necesitabas tratar de lucir bonita, tu ya eres muy bonita. Y creo, que te debo un baile, uno sin trucos esta vez. — Él extendió su mano hacía ella. — Hey, esta vez no hay nadie además de nosotros, no hay riesgo de que yo pueds humillarte. — Ella miro su mano con desconfianza. — Prometo que esta vez no te dejaré caer.

Elsa tomó su mano, Hans sacó su mp3 y sus audifonos, le dió uno a Elsa y él se coloco el otro en la oreja, una balada comenzó a escucharse, entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Elsa, ella colocó la otra mano sobre el hombro de Hans, mientras que Hans posó la suya sobre la cintura de ella. Ella sonrió discretamente y a él le pareció simplemente adorable verla de esa manera, cubierta de pastel, con el cabello hecho un desastre y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

— ¿Te gustaría iniciar de nuevo? — Preguntó él. — Olvidar el pasado y fingir que jamás nos habíamos conocido, me gustaría ser tu amigo, si tú estás de acuerdo, claro.

— Supongo que podría intentarlo. — Dijo ella riendo un poco. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sin parar de "bailar", ya se encargarían de la limpieza más tarde.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hey! Aqui esta Wildy reportandose con este prompt, en donde a pesar de que es de "padrino y dama de honor " casi no se menciona la boda xD, soy terrible en esto jajaja

Frozen Fan, espero que te haya gustado y sino...pues alli para la otra joven xD, realmente escribi este prompt tres veces, todas con una diferente trama, pero todas finalizaban con Hans y Elsa arruinandoles la fiesta a Kristoff y Anna xD y bueno, dudo que alguien tenga mp3 ahora, pero pues yolo, Hans tiene uno jajaja es que pensé en poner un "ipod" "iphone", pero si yo no tengo uno pues él tampoco xD

Y sobre el pasado entre esos dos, la verdad creo que si me pasé al escribir lo del baile de invierno, pobre Elsa como me gusta hacerla sufrir. Y bueno quizá lo sospecharon ya pero lo del baile con audífonos lo saque de _Sunny entre estrellas_ amaba esa serie, Mackenczie Falls...hasta la fecha ni idea de que trataba esa novela xD


	14. Día 14: Demostrar sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Día 14**

 **Prompt:** Demostrar sentimientos

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** K+

 **Propuesta de:** Dawn Westergard

* * *

 **Odio mutuo**

— Prefiero besar al profesor Weselton. — Eso era lo que Hans solía decir cada vez que su fastidiosa hermana; Anna, mencionaba algo relacionado con Elsa Arendelle.

— ¡Sólo admite que te gusta! — Gritó la pelirroja antes de que su hermano mayor azotara la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que ese idiota te puede gustar? — Elsa rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Kristoff, él no me gusta, de hecho lo odio. — Dijo por milesima vez la rubia. —, preferiría abrazar a un perro rabioso antes de que tener algún tipo de relación con Hans Westergard.

— Eso espero, el tipo cree que el universo gira en torno a él. — Kristoff detestaba a Hans y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

— Aunque a ustedes si que podría imaginarmelos como pareja. — Comentó Elsa y por poco provoca que su primo se ahogue con el agua que estaba bebiendo. — Incluso ya tengo el nombre perfecto para su pareja, ¿Qué te parece "Hansoff"? — Preguntó Elsa haciendo un gracioso movimiento con sus manos antes de echarse a reír. — Es broma tonto, Hans sólo se ama a si mismo.

— No olvides tu almuerzo. — Dijo extendiendole una bolsa de plástico que contenía un par de burritos y un cartón de jugo de naranja.

— Gracias Kris, que tengas un gran día. — La rubia salió de casa y se dirigió a la escuela.

* * *

No había nada más aburrido que la clase del profesor Weselton. Ese detestable anciano estaba atrapado en el siglo pasado y creía en ciertos estereotipos que casi todos odiaban.

— Una chica no puede ser la jefa de grupo. — Eso decía cada vez que preguntaba por el jefe de grupo para entregarle un juego de copias o acordar la fecha de examenes; a el anciano no le agradaba que Elsa hubiese sido elegida como jefa de grupo ese año y ciertamente a Hans tampoco le agradaba. — Estas generaciones son un fiasco, sólo a ustedes se les ocurre elegir como secretaria a un chico. — Hans era el secretario, quien prácticamente era el reemplazo si acaso algún día Elsa llegaba a faltar a clases, pero la sabelotodo tenía un registro de asistencia perfecta.

— Secretario, soy el secretario no la secretaria. — Pensaba Hans con frustración, muchos se reían de su puesto en el salón de clase y lo apodaban "La secre"; apodo que por cierto Elsa le había puesto.

Elsa alzó la mano y el profesor le cedió la palabra. — En realidad profesor, los hombres y las mujeres somos iguales ante la ley, ahora tenemos derechos y oportunidades que antes las mujeres ni siquiera podían imaginar como el recibir educación, derecho a votar... — Comentó la rubia, el viejo profesor frunció el ceño y en el rostro de la joven estudiante se dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa, Hans ahogó una carcajada, realmente le encantaba el como ella se salía con la suya cuando el profesor Weselton hacía alguno de sus comentarios machistas, racistas o del siglo 3200 a.C.

* * *

— Quitate de mi camino, Arendelle. — Empujó a la rubia y ella por poco deja caer sus libros. — No estorbes.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Gritó ella. Al instante ella sonrió malisiosamente. — Oye Westergard. — El pelirrojo se giró a verla. — Ten estos bolantes, se buena secretaría y pegalos por toda la escuela, es un aviso sobre el baile de recaudación de fondos. — Le extendió varios papeles rosados en donde se invitaba a la estudiantela a apoyar al mantenimiento de los laboratorios de ciencia de la escuela. — No te demores, y tráeme un café; dos de azúcar y un poco de leche. — Bromeó provocando la risa de algunos compañeros.

— Como usted ordene, _majestad._ — Dijo Hans tomando los bolantes y haciendo un exagerada reverencia. _Reina de la estupidez._

Hans pegó los bolantes en los sitios más recurridos de la preparatoria y compró un café.

— Su café, Reina Elsa. — Antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo, Hans derramó el café sobre ella, empapandola con aquel líquido caliente. — Espero que lo disfrute, alteza. — Hans sonrió triunfante antes de que Elsa se echara a correr al baño, vaya que el café quemaba.

* * *

— Elsa, debemos ir a la siguiente clase. — Comentó Hans al ver que la rubia no se levantaba de su pupitre. Sonrío.

— Pasaste la raya, Westergard. — Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué te digo? _Kola Loka: Pega de locura._ — Dijo mostrando el pequeño pegamento de fuerte adherencia. La tela de su falda había quedado pegada a la silla de su pupitre. — Aún tienes la opción de quitarte la falda. — Si las miradas mataran, Elsa ya lo hubiera asesinado.

— No sabes cuanto te odio. — Dijo ella. El timbre que anunciaba el inició de otra clase sonó.

— Me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, pero tengo clase y debido a que mi hefa de grupo no podrá asistir a clase esta vez yo estaré al mando. — Elsa abrió la boca con indignacion.

— ¡Me las pagarás Hans, te lo juro! — Gritó ella.

— ¡Escuchame tu a mi, pequeña engreida! — Gritó fastidiado Hans. — ¡Estoy harto de ti, de todo esto!, te crees la gran cosa, pero yo soy mucho mejor que tu y contigo fuera de la clase todos verán que soy mucho mejor líder que tu, pronto terminará tu reinado, Reina del hielo. — Y entonces se marchó mientras Elsa se esforzaba por despegar su falda del mesabanco y entonces el sonido de la tela rompiensose la hizo detenerse, ahora si que tenía un problema.

* * *

— Quiero eso por allá. — Dijo Hans, estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para el baile que era al día siguiente.

— Eres un traidor doble cara. — Dijo Elsa furiosa.

— Oye no es mi culpa que seas tan irresponsable como para faltar a aquella clase donde nos pusimos de acuerdo con los preparativos del baile. — Dijo Hans.

— ¡Tu me pegaste al pupitre! — Lo acusó ella.

— Yo solo coloque el pegamento, tu fuiste la tonta que se sentó allí my decidió quedarse alli hasta que su primito vino a salvarla. — Dijo Hans. — Eres patética.

— Todo es tu culpa. — Dijo ella

— Elsa, se buena secretaría y tráeme un café. — Dijo, la venganza si que era dulce. — Apresurate linda, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

La miró apartarse mientras maldecía en voz un poco baja. Por alguna razón le encantaba verla enojada y aunque preferiría no hacerla rabiar de esa manera, al menos así ella notaba su existencia, querría decirselo, abrazarla y besarla, pero ¿Qué caso tendría?, ella lo odiaba desde sexto grado y eso no cambiaría jamás.

* * *

— ¡Es que no entiendo que fue lo que yo le hice! — Gritó. Kristoff la observaba sin decir nada. — Él me odia desde sexto grado y no se porque, entiendo que en la secundaria y ahora en la prepa nos hacemos la vida imposible, pero él empezó y ni siquiera se que le hice para que me odie tanto.

— Y con eso...¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Kristoff sin poner mucha atención a lo que ella decía.

— Furiosa, porque de verdad trate de arreglar las cosas con él cuando estabamos en secundaria, pero prácticamente todo lo que hizo fue humillarme y decir que yo jamás lograría ser tan buena como él en cualquier cosa. ¡Él lo fastidia todo!, ¡Aún sigo sin creer que se haya metido al equipo de animadoras en secundaria solo para molestarme!

— De igual manera te hubieran sacado del equipo, Els. — Dijo Kristoff. — Apestas como animadora.

— ¡De igual manera él no tenía porque aparecerse allí! — Dijo la joven. — ¡Y ahora esto!, soy buena jefa de grupo, soy genial en eso y el lo saboteo y ahora todos parecen preferirlo a él, las chicas sólo lo quieren porque es guapo.

— Escucha, debo ir al supermercado, y tu deberias vestirte para ir al baile. — Dijo Kristoff.

— Ni siquiera se si quiero ir a ese baile. — Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

— ¿Y dejar que Westergard gane? — Preguntó Kristoff. — Tu no eres así, Els.

* * *

Se miró al espejo una vez más y aún se sorprendía al verse, jamás se maquillaba y ahora que lo había hecho parecía ser otra persona. El vestido azul que llevaba era hermoso y por un segundo cruzo por su mente el que pensaría Hans si la viera, negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Hans la odiaba y eso no cambiaria nunca, aunque ella llegase a admitir algún día lo mucho que le gustaba ese chico nada cambiaría, seguro se burlaría de ella y diría lo muy patética que era, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

* * *

El baile había ido muy bien. Elsa se la había pasado sentada en la mesa junto a Merida mientras clavaba el tenedor en la lechuga que estaba en su plato. El baile había ido muy bien, para las personas que sabían bailar o que tenían algun acompañante o amigo que disfrutara de hacerlo, pero ella no tenía ninguna de las dos. Merida simplemente preguntaba cuando se serviría el postre para largarse lo más rápido posible.

Miro a Hans a lo lejos, simplemente alli de pie junto a la mesa donde se encontraban los refrescos, lucía muy apuesto, parecía aburrido.

Y pensar que en unos meses dejaría de verlo, acabaría la preparatoria y tomarían caminos separados, siempre había pensado que se sentiría aliviada cuando se alejara de él, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía triste al pensar que dejaría de discutirlo con él y verlo sonreír cuando el resultaba ganador o verlo fruncir el ceño cuando no era así.

¡Al diablo con todo!, se podría de pie, lo invitaría a bailar y le confesaría todo. No era muy buena demostrando sus sentimientos, pero no podía seguir fingiendo. Tan solo deseaba que en el fondo él sintiera lo mismo, tan solo esperaba que él no se vurlara por eso.


	15. Día 15: Rapto de la Reina

Disclaimer: **Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Día 15.**

 **Prompt:** Rapto de la Reina.

 **Género:** Angst

 **Rating:** T

 **Propuesta de:** TheLonelyFrozenWolf

* * *

 **Sueños y pesadillas**

Ella era una persona que había vivido con miedo por trece años, trece años en donde había permanecido encerrada para así evitar herir a las personas, él sin embargo había salido de casa sólo para lastimar a gente a quien ni siquiera conocía.

A sus oídos había llegado la noticia de la unión matrimonial entre el Príncipe Liam de Hermsworth y la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, misma que se celebraría ese Febrero. Obviamente él no había recibido invitación alguna para aquel evento; el cual muchos afirmaban que sería el festejo del año.

Lastima que aquel matrimonio solo sucedería sobre su cadaver.

La joven Reina lucía hermosa en su vestido de novia. Era blanco con encajes y aquel escote de corazón dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos. Se veía realmente tranquila mientras dormía.

No había sido sencillo salir de las Islas del Sur, mucho menos escabullirse en el palacio noruego, sin embargo Hans Westergard no se rendía sin antes haberlo intentado. Anna había salido de la habitación de la Reina después de haberla ayudado a peinarse y maquillarse. Elsa estaba de espaldas a él, mirandose en el espejo mientras sonreía ampliamente, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera hacer algo, Hans colocó un pañuelo en su rostro cubriendo la nariz y la boca de la rubia ahogando asi sus gritos de ayuda. Poco a poco la joven fue relajandose hasta caer dormida debido a los efectos del cloroformo.

Elsa comenzaba a despertar, pestañeaba un poco y se removía un poco en la cama en la cual Hans la había recostado. Y entonces él pudo observar sus grandes ojos azules llenos de confusión.

— Despertaste. — Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban enguantadas y atadas. Esa confusión que habia aparecido en las orbes azules de Elsa se transformó en miedo.

— Hans. — Pronunció su nombre en casi un susurro. La mirada de la rubia lo recorría como si buscara analizarlo y quizá adivinar cuales eran sus intenciones. — ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó la Reina. — ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Estaba asutada y no podía ocultarlo.

— ¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba a tu noviecito, Elsa? — Cuestionó el sureño. —, Veamos si acaso te ama de verdad.

Ella no entendía de lo que él estaba hablando.

— ¿Estas segura de que él te ama? — Preguntó él. — ¡Ja! ¡No puedes ser tan estupida como para creer que él o alguien más lo haría!, ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como tu?, de no ser por tu corona, nadie, absolutamente nadie se "enamoraría" de ti.

Elsa se removía tratando de liberar sus manos. Hans se sentó junto a ella y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos acercandola a él.

— Eres una pequeña boba. — Susurro a su oído.

— Suelteme. — Dijo tratando de alejarlo de su persona. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere alteza?, ¿Dinero?, ¿Poder?, Por qué simplemente no me dice que es lo que quiere a cambio de mi libertad.

— ¿Quiere irse tan pronto? — Preguntó Hans. —, pero Elsa, acabas de llegar. Pensé que me echabas de menos, yo te he extrañado. Esos meses trabajando a tu lado, no se olvidan fácilmente.

— Tu cumpliste tu condena y volviste a tu reino, acordando que no volverías a poner un pie en Arendelle. — Dijo Elsa. —, no entiendo como lograste entrar a mi reino.

— ¿Aún te sorprende el que yo logre lo que yo me propongo?, creia que a estas alturas ya me conocías un poco mejor, querida.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hans? — Preguntó Elsa de nuevo. — Si lo que planeas es volver a tratar de apoderarte de Arendelle, pierdes tu tiempo ya que jamás lo permitiré, antes tendrás que matarme.

— ¿Matarte?, no, creo que ya comprobé que eso no funciona. — Comentó Hans. —, y no, no tengo ningún interés en quedarme con este reino. Oh, Elsa. ¿Sabes lo que era verte al lado de ese idiota?, ¿Verte ser feliz al fin, mientras yo jamás podría serlo?

— Elsa, después de que tu hermanita y tu me regresaran a las islas acusado de intento de homicidio, ¿Qué crees que pensaron todos?, ¿Crees que con cumplir mi condena todo quedo olvidado?, pues no. — Dijo Hans. — Resulta que, las personas jamás olvidan los erroes que cometes y todos me ven como el príncipe psicopata que en cualquier mo,ento asesinara a nadie, nunca ninguna chica se fijara en mi, y todo por tu culpa.

— Yo no te obligué a planear asesinarme y quedarte con mi corona. — Dijo Elsa.

— Si tu no te hubieses opuesto a la boda, todo esto no hubiese pasado. — Dijo Hans. —, Elsa de Arendelle, tu eres la culpable de todos mis males y por eso debes pagar, te haré arrepentirte de todas y cada una las cosas que me hiciste, te destruiré.

— Van a encontrarme, y entonces tú estarás en problemas. — Dijo Elsa. Él se echó a reír de manera macabra.

— Veamos si tu amado Liam se esfueza lo suficiente para encontrarte y salvarte, pero seguramente él conoce a alguien mejor que tu, mucho más hermosa y sin esa maldicion de hielo que tu posees. Seguro que ni siquiera le importa el que hayas desaparecido.

— Eso no es verdad, él no es cómo tu. Liam me ama. — Aseguró Elsa.

— ¿Lo suficiente para aceptarte a pesar de todo? — Preguntó Hans. El pelirrojo la tomo de las muñecas y acercó su rostro al de ella. — Oh, Elsa. No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer esto. — Dijo antes de besarla a la fuerza, a ella aquello le parecía repulsivo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de ella por apartarlo, Hans profundizó el beso obligandola a corresponderlo.

— Una vez mencionaste que te gustaría viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, pues he venido a cumplir tu sueño, mi dulce Elsa. Te llevaré muy lejos y juró que jamás me alejaré de tu lado.

Liam, Anna y los demás se cansarían de buscarla. Puede que no amara a Elsa, pero si él no podía tener su felicidad, ella tampoco la tendría.

Ella lo había hundido y él la arrastraría con él.

— ¡Alejate de mi! — Gritó Elsa una vez que Hans la habia recostado en la cama. Hans se colocó encima de ella.

– Shh, bonita. Todo va a estar bien. — Comentó con un tono de voz tranquilo. —, si Liam te ama lo suficiente, te aceptará a pesar de que ya hayas estado con otro hombre, ¿No te parece la prueba de amor perfecta, Elsa?

— ¡No me toques!

— Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, Elsa. Tu me quitaste algo, yo te arrebataré algo. Prometo que tu primera vez será inolvidable. — La beso nuevamente mientras ella se removía debajo de él.

Ella había soñado con viajar, casarse y hacer toda clase de cosas, él se encargaría de transformar esos sueños en pesadillas.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la falda de su vestido. Su bello vestido blanco quedaría manchado después de lo que él haría con ella.

A ambos les esperaba toda una vida juntos, una vida en donde él se aseguraria de que Elsa desearía estar muerta.

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

Aqui Wildy, quien se desapareció por miles de años. Lo se, no tengo perdón.

Es que no tengo inspiración, de hecho este prompt no me convenció del todo, pero me dije a mi misma que ya había estado posponiendo este prompt por mucho tiempo y era momento de escribirlo. Es que... ¿En que estaba pensando cuando decidi estudiar la universidad?

Ok, no, no es taaaaan malo xD

simplemente que dejan muuuuucha tarea y eso, es horrible

matan mis sueños xD

Espero que este promot no les haya dado sarna. Nos vemos...luego.


	16. Día 16: Profesora y alumno

Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece

* * *

 **Día 16**

 **Prompt** : Profesora y alumno.

 **Género** : Romance?

 **Rating** : K+

 **Propuesta** **de** : Silvers Astoria Malfoy

* * *

 **Propuesta en San Valentin**

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver la nota que había escrito recién. Tomó un sobre decorado con motivo del día de San Valentín, dobló la nota que con mucho amor había escrito y la introdujo en el sobre. Humedeció el pegamento del sobre y cerró el sobre. En la parte de atrás escribió lo mejor que pudo el nombre de la chica a la cual pertenecía su corazón...

Elsa.

Elsa Andersen era muy hermosa, sus platinados cabellos hacían que sus grandes ojos azules resaltaran aún más y sus labios teñidos de rosado la hacían lucir muy hermosa, para Hans ella era toda una princesa de cuentos o incluso un ángel.

Estaba mal enamorarse de su profesora; lo sabía, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. La mujer de 27 años lo había cautivado desde el primer día de clases y es que ninguna de sus compañeras se comparaba con ella.

Hans había hecho de las suyas desde Agosto, siempre haciendo travesuras; las cuales irritaban a su profesora, pero aún así ella era bastante comprensiva y paciente, siempre hacía su mayor esfuerzo para que ella lo riñera y lo castigara, así podría pasar más tiempo con ella, observándola y teniendo toda su atención para él.

Elsa trataba de entender a su alumno. Había conocido a los padres de Hans debido a que los había citado para conversar sobre el comportamiento de su hijo durante las clases, sin embargo los señores Westergard no se mostraban muy interesados en el menor de sus trece hijos.

— "Sólo quiere llamar la atención", "Ignórelo y verá como no vuelve a hacer de las suyas", "Un chico problemático solo espera ser notado a toda costa y si obtiene lo que quiere, le aseguro profesora que las cosas empeoraran, será mejor que lo deje pasar". — Esas habían sido algunas de las palabras dichas por Ingrid Westergard. La rubia sabía que Hans jamás lo admitiría, pero tan sólo quería que sus padres se interesaran en él, y si para que ellos notaran su existencia hacía falta que hiciera toda clase de desastres en el aula de clase, lo haría sin dudar.

Es por eso que Elsa trataba de charlar con él durante los recesos en los cuales el pelirrojo permanecía castigado. Hacía esto sin sospechar siquiera que lo que Hans deseaba más era estrecharla en un abrazo y tenerla a su lado por el mayor tiempo posible.

Hans se había decidido a confesarle su amor el día de San Valentín, necesitaba demostrarle sus sentimientos, necesitaba tener su amor. No importaba ya que ella fuese una docente y él un alumno.

Su alumno...

Arribó al salón de clase y en cuanto entro la molesta de Annabelle se acercó a él. La pelirroja estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hans, sin embargo al chico ella le parecía demasiado molesta e irritante.

La pelirroja le extendió una nota mientras jugaba nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas. Hans puso los ojos en blanco, ya no sabía como quitarse a Annabelle Fisher de encima.

Y entonces llegó la chica de sus sueños. La profesora Arendelle saludó a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en su rostro y les deseo un muy feliz San Valentín, incluso había llevado una paleta para cada uno.

Entonces el pelirrojo se armo de valor y avanzó hasta el escritorio de su hermosa maestra y le entregó la carta que con tanto empeño había escrito. La mujer lo miró sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le sonrió ampliamente y le agradeció por el pequeño detalle.

Decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que en el sobre estaba escrito "Elsa" y no "Profesora Elsa", normalmente aquello se consideraría una falta de respeto hacía un docente, sin embargo opto por abrir el sobre con mucho cuidado y extraer la nota.

Empezó a leer la carta, sin poder notar algunos cuantos errores ortográficos. Pero pronto se mostró algo sorprendida e incómoda por el hecho de no saber cómo reaccionar a aquello.

Hacía poco se había graduado de la universidad y era la primera vez que un alumno aseguraba estar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Hans creía amarla sin duda alguna, ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto?

Era bastante notorio que el alumno se había esforzado por escribirle aquello, seguro había pasado un tiempo considerable tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para dedicarle.

— Feliz día del amor y la amistad. — Le dijo el pelirrojo. La rubia se sobresaltó un poco puesto que se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Muchas gracias Hans, igual a ti. — Dijo ella antes de guardar silencio mientras pensaba en que decirle al pelirrojo. —, realmente es muy lindo lo que escribiste, es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte.

— Lo que siento por usted es real, la amo. — Afirmó Hans. —, y no me importa el que usted me de clases, me gustaría ser su novio.

Elsa empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, obviamente no correspondía los sentimientos de Hans, sin embargo no quería romper su corazón.

— Lo que sucede, Hans. — Dijo Elsa. —, es que, eres algo...pequeño para mi. — El niño de 8 años la miró con ojos vidriosos sin poder comprender. —, eres un niño muy lindo y guapo.

El pequeño se sonrojó.

— Pero eres un niño aún, además si fuéramos novios podrías distraerte en tus clases. — Dijo Elsa. —, quizá en unos años cuando crezcas podamos intentarlo, ¿Qué dices? — Propuso esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para que el niño desistiera de ganarse su corazón.

— ¿Promete que va a esperarme hasta que yo crezca? — Preguntó él un como desconfiado.

— Lo prometo. — Dijo con la esperanza de que con el paso de los años Hans olvidaría aquella promesa. Hans pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta y sonrío ampliamente.

— Ya verás que te haré muy feliz, dulzura. — Dijo Hans provocando que Elsa se mostrará demasiado sorprendida, sin duda ese niño al crecer sería todo un Don Juan.

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Volvemos con los 30 días!

Después de una larga ausencia me he dignado a publicar el día número 16. Realmente tengo muchos borradores de este prompt, porque traté de hacer lo que me pidio Silvers, el cual era básicamente que Hans fuese un sexy estudiante que le hicera la vida de cuadritos a su profesora Elsa, pero simplemente ningun borrador logró convencerme, así que...hace tiempo vi la película Valentine's Day y bueno un niño se le declara a su profesora en esa película y fue como...

¿Y si pongo a un mini Hans a declarar su amor a su profesora de primaria?

Y así es como esto termino siendo algo...¿tierno? XD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


	17. Día 17: Científico loco

**Día 17**

 **Prompt:** Científico loco.

 **Género** : Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : K+

 **Propuesta** **de** :Butterfly Comte

* * *

 **Artificial**

Él la había creado y le había estado agradecida por ello.

Hans Westergard había sido tachado de loco por toda la ciudad de Arendelle Cuando juró que él podría a llegar a crear vida a partir de objetos inanimados con ayuda de la ciencia.

Y de pronto llegó el festival de ciencias que se llevaba a cabo anualmente en Arendelle; la cual era una de las ciudades con mayor avance científico. Muchos habían asistido tan sólo para ver el como Hans Westergard se humillaba a si mismo una vez más.

El pelirrojo llegó acompañado de una joven hermosa a la cual nadie había reconocido, no creían haberla visto con anterioridad, sin embargo muchos de los presentes quedaron embelesados con la belleza de la chica y de inmediato trataron de acercarse a ella para tratar de cortejarla, sin embargo Hans al notarlo la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta otro sitio.

Lo que otros notaron fue que Hans había llegado sin experimento alguno, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a presentarse en el lugar con las manos vacías?

Hans estaba ansioso de mostrarles a todos que se habían equivocado respecto a él, incluso a sus hermanos mayores que nunca habían creído que él lograría superarlos.

— Estoy nerviosa. — Dijo ella. —, es la primera vez que salgo del laboratorio en toda mi corta vida. — Ella sonrió tiernamente. Todo lucía tan mágico y perfecto, desearía poder detener el tiempo y quedarse justo en ese momento.

— No tiene nada de especial este lugar. — Dijo Hans de forma cortante. — Lo harás bien, Elsa.

La había llamado Elizabeth, sin embargo lo acortó a Elsa poco tiempo después de nombrarla, ella pensaba que lo hacía por cariño.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga, Hans? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Luces como una persona real e incluso logré algo jamás imaginado, que una robot tenga sentimientos y además que piense por si misma, créeme los dejarás impresionados. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, No temas, recuerda que en caso de que no sepas que hacer yo puedo controlar lo que haces. — Dijo mostrando un pequeño dispositivo similar a un celular. — Confías en mi, ¿Cierto?

— Por supuesto. — Dijo ella sin dudar.

Empezó el momento en el cual hombres y mujeres mostraban sus inventos, experimentos, exponían sus teorías y demás.

— Ha llegado el momento de que conozcamos el nuevo "intento", digo invento de Hansel Westergard. — Dijo el presentador provocando la risa de los presentes.

— Espera aquí. — Dijo Hans a la rubia antes de ir directo al escenario. — Saludos a todos los presentes. He trabajado mucho tiempo en el invento que pronto verán.

— La ciencia jamás deja de sorprendernos y gracias a ella la humanidad ha creado cosas que nunca antes habían sido siquiera imaginadas, y aún así continuamos creyendo imposible hacer ciertas cosas. — Dijo el pelirrojo mientras todos lo observaban. —, he logrado hacer algo que muchos no pensaron que seria posible, crear vida a partir de objetos inanimados, creando no sólo un animal o planta, sino que a una persona, la cual tiene todas las cualidades de una persona real tales como pensamientos propios y emociones.

Con el dispositivo que controlaba a Elsa la hizo venir, a ella le incomodaba un poco el que él tuviese algo de control sobre ella, sin embargo lo ocultaba puesto que Hans le había dado la vida y se había comportado muy lindo con ella.

— Les presento a Elizabeth, mi más reciente invento. — Dijo Hans. Algunos presentes se mostraron sorprendidos mientras que otros lucían bastante incrédulos. — Ella luce como toda una chica normal, ¿O me equivoco?

Elsa comenzaba a sentir un intenso deseo de irse, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que aquello iba para mal.

— Hans. — Dijo en voz baja, pero él no pareció escucharla.

— Pero Elizabeth es más que una chica, es decir, yo la inventé obvio no es una chica real. — Dijo el pelirrojo. —, pero me refiero a que tiene otras habilidades que añadí en su programación, créanme los dejara helados.

— ¿No pensarás en...? — Preguntó ella en secreto a su inventor, pero este la ignoro.

— Todos ustedes me creyeron incapaz de inventar algo que revolucionaria el mundo de la ciencia, me tacharon de loco, de un fracasado que viviría siempre en la sombra de sus 12 hermanos mayores que ganaron importantes premios gracias a sus aportaciones a la ciencia. — Dijo Hans. — Ahora han visto a Elizabeth y les he demostrado cuan equivocados estaban, sin embargo eso no me es suficiente.

— Espero que no te propongas...— Trataba de decirle Elsa.

— ¿Por qué no les das una demostración Elsa? — Preguntó Hans. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería dañar a nadie. Esto no le pareció al científico y rápidamente utilizando el dispositivo que la controlaba la obligó a utilizar una especie de rayos congelantes que el le había añadido. Ella quería detenerse, pero se veía forzada a obedecer a Hans puesto que él tenía el control; literalmente.

Más tarde; de vuelta al laboratorio Elsa continuaba sollozando, mientras miraba sus manos se preguntaba el porque ella podía ocasionar tanto daño a las personas.

— Yo no quería lastimarlos. — Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada. — Yo no soy mala, ¿Por qué me obligaste a hacerlo?

— Elsa, ellos eran personas malas que merecían lo que les hicimos. — Comentó Hans. — Créeme, ellos se lo buscaron.

— ¡Me obligaste a hacerlo! — Exclamó histérica Elsa. —, no eres nadie para decidir quien debe morir y quien no.

— ¡A callar! — Gritó Hans. —, Oh Elsa, ellos eran malos, yo se lo que te digo. ¿o acaso no confías en mi?

— ¿Me creaste tan sólo para dañar a los demás? — Preguntó ella.

— No, por supuesto que no. — Contestó Hans. —, eso fue una decisión de último minuto. Esos científicos te hubieran hecho daño Elsa, eran unos envidiosos que tratarían de robarte y te despedazarían con tal de averiguar como fuiste hecha, créeme yo sólo pensaba en tu bienestar, tu eres mi dulce Elizabeth y no iba a permitir que esos malvados te separaran de mi, y bueno sobre la habilidad de crear hielo fue tan sólo como un método de defensa, por si acaso tu te encontrabas en peligro.

— ¿Lo que dices es verdad?

— ¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte?

Él había secado sus lágrimas con delicadeza y ella le había brindado una tímida sonrisa.

Pasó el tiempo y él seguía utilizándola para su beneficio, para lastimar a personas que a él no le agradaban y Elsa trataba de poner resistencia. Ella se sentía horrible después de dañar a alguien, él lo sabía sin embargo a veces no parecía importarle y otras ocasiones él se acercaba a consolarla y hacerle ver que no era su culpa.

Por qué de cierta manera le entristecía que su dulce Elizabeth fuese infeliz. Su dulce Elizabeth quien ahora quería ser destruida por otras personas para acabar con los asesinatos y torturas que la joven con poderes de hielo efectuaba, sin duda alguna la desarmarían a la primera oportunidad y Hans Westergard no iba a permitirlo, aunque para ello necesitara acabar con todos los habitantes de Arendelle.

Sin embargo Elsa no pensaba igual y si todos querían verla desensamblada quizá lo merecía, trato muchas veces de descomponerse ella misma, pero su programación tenía un modo de defensa que la protegía de ello.

No disfrutaba herir a los demás con sus habilidades, sin embargo no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para desobedecer las órdenes de quien poseía el dispositivo que la controlaba.

Él la había creado y le había estado agradecida por ello.

Sin embargo ya no quería tener más esa vida. Una noche mientras Hans dormía se escabulló en su habitación para hurtar el control, sin embargo fue sorprendida por él.

— ¿Buscabas algo Elsa?

— ¡No quiero que me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero! — Exclamó la rubia.

— ¿Quieres el dispositivo? Trata de quitármelo. — Dijo Hans. Elsa inmediatamente extendió su brazo para tomar el aparato, pero Hans con el impidió que ella lo lograra — Tu me perteneces Elsa y harás lo que yo quiera.

Utilizando el aparato empezó a controlar las acciones de Elsa quien le pedía que se detuviera. Hans la hizo estrellarse contra un muro de la habitación.

— Te aconsejo olvidar la locura de robarme este control. — Dijo Hans. — Aunque lo obtuvieras, ¿Qué harías?, todos te temen y te quieren ver despedazada, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces; siempre te verán como un monstruo de hielo que tiene la única función de matar.

— En cambio yo, veo a una Elsa dulce. — Dijo Hans. —, a la cual estimo y quiero mucho. — Tu no sabes lo que es querer; quiso decirle ella. —, si te quedas a mi lado no permitiré que nada te pase.

— ¿Lo prometes? — Él asintió y sonrío. Se acercó a ella para tratar de abrazarla con el único fin de apagarla para que esa noche no volviese a intentar hurtarle. Sin embargo de repente y sin previo aviso ella extendió una de sus manos y con un fuerte viento helado lo hizo terminar golpeando contra una pared y quedando inconsciente.

Hans despertó en su cama, aún no terminaba de reaccionar completamente cuando se sentó en su cama de pronto. De pronto la miró a ella sosteniendo un dispositivo idéntico al que controlaba a Elsa.

Ella hizo que él se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta quedar frente a ella. Él respiraba de forma agitada, su dulce Elizabeth no mostraba su típica dulce y tímida sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, ¿Acaso no confías en mi? — Preguntó ella en un tono de voz que a él no le agrado. —, ¿Quieres que te de una demostración de lo lindo que es ser controlado? — Sonrió de forma maligna.

Hans tenía razón, por más que lo intentara nadie dejaría de temerle, pero las cosas cambiarían mucho en el laboratorio.

El pelirrojo había cometido un grave error al darle una gran inteligencia y contarle el como la había creado, sin duda fue sencillo insertarle a Hans aquel ship que le permitiría estar a cargo de las acciones del científico.

 **Nota de autor:**

Aquí donde vivo aun son las 11:30 pm, aún no termina el dia xD

La verdad pase gran parte del día escribiendo borradores y gran parte del día decidiéndome por cual publicar, porque estaba entre otro y este, pero creo que este es el que más se apega a lo que me pidieron.

Hans creando a Elsa y ella cansandose de ser controlada y pues al final Evil Elsa nace o esa es la idea.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	18. Día 18: Tritón y Princesa

**Día 18**

 **Prompt:** Tritón y princesa

 **Género** : Fantasia? (Por el asunto de los tritones y las sirenas xD)

 **Rating** : K

 **Propuesta** **de** :Anielha

* * *

 **Parte de su mundo**

— ¡Elsa, aléjate de la orilla! — La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre. —, podrías caer y no sabes nadar, querida.

La princesa nunca antes había viajado en barco y cuando sus padres le dijeron que tendría que hacerlo se había puesto muy nerviosa y asustada; aún continuaba sintiendo un poco de miedo puesto que no le agradaba mucho la manera en la cual las olas sacudían el navío.

Sin embargo Elsa sentía un poco de curiosidad por ver el océano y las criaturas marinas que alcanzaban a verse.

— No queremos que haya accidentes que nos retrasen, ¿O si? — Dijo la Reina Idun. La mujer castaña se acercó a su primogénita y de inmediato ella dio un paso para alejarse. — Elsa, necesitas superar el miedo a tener contacto físico con otros, después de todo pronto será tu boda.

— Mamá, sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso. — Dijo ella. —, he pasado diez años tratando de controlar "el problemita", sin embargo haga lo que haga sigue pasando.— La rubia apretaba los puños tratando de controlar su poder ya que en ocasiones sentía que los guantes que siempre llevaba no eran suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control. —, si ustedes insisten con esta boda todo podría acabar mal.

— El Rey William del Reino de Kartly fue específico en su petición. — Dijo Idun. —, si no le dábamos la mano en matrimonio de nuestra primogénita a su hijo mayor le declararían la guerra a Arendelle y cielo, no estamos preparados para algo así.

— Bueno, yo no estoy preparada para un matrimonio. — Dijo Elsa. —, entiendo que es lo mejor para Arendelle, pero realmente no creo poder hacerlo, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasará para que lo descubran?

— Esperemos que el suficiente, no queremos que "el problemita" sea descubierto antes de la boda, si eso llegara a suceder significaría toda clase de problemas para nuestro reino. Todo debe salir perfecto. — Dijo la Reina. —, pronto va a oscurecer. — Hizo la observación. —, será mejor que vayas a tu camarote y te prepares para ir a la cama, nos espera un largo viaje.

— Voy en un minuto. — Dijo ella. La Reina se retiró dejando a su hija sola.

Elsa había pasado 10 años encerrada en su habitación y ciertamente jamás esperó que su regalo por su décimo octavo cumpleaños sería un matrimonio arreglado. Realmente no conocía a su prometido; a penas y sabía su nombre: Daniel.

Tenía mucho miedo de esa unión, pero el mayor temor era el congelar a alguien ya fuera Daniel al Rey William, la Reina Tamara, a alguno de los príncipes y princesas o a cualquier ser vivo en general. Y es por eso que la famosa "noche de bodas" le preocupaba bastante, no era muy fanática del contacto físico.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y el mar a desaparecer de su vista; a penas y se distinguían unas cuantas olas. Y en ese momento simplemente deseo desaparecer para no tener que enfrentarse a su destino.

Cerró sus ojos mientras imaginaba el que sus padres desistieran de esa decisión, volver a su encierro donde no podría herir a nadie y donde podría escuchar la dulce voz de su hermana.

De pronto un bullicio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su padre le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de los marineros del barco por su seguridad, sin embargo la princesa tenía mucha curiosidad de que era lo que provocaba tanto escándalo.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando. Era un ¿sireno? o como fuera que le llamasen a los que son mitad chico y mitad pez.

El tritón se veía realmente desesperado mientras trataba de romper la red que lo mantenía cautivo y trataba de llamar a sirenas y tritones para que lo ayudasen. Los marineros solo jalaban de la red mientras hablaban de lo ricos que serían en cuanto vendieran la criatura marina que acababan de capturar.

La princesa veía en todas direcciones tratando de pensar en alguna manera de ayudarlo, ella no podía soportar el verlo tratar de huir de esa manera y no conseguirlo, no quería ni imaginar que sería del tritón si llegaban a venderlo.

Elsa se acercó a la orilla del barco y con fuerza se sujetó del borde antes de dejarse colgar de este.

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó la rubia atrayendo la atención de todos; incluido el tritón. — ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

Los marineros al ver a su princesa a punto de caer al mar soltaron la red que mantenía cautivo al tritón y corrieron a su rescate.

El tritón; Hans, logró librarse de la red y subió a la superficie sólo para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera a salvo. Los marineros la subieron al barco, ella se giró a ver al mar y él podía jurar que ella le había sonreído.

Ella lo había salvado; él tenía que hacer lo mismo. Se sumergió para ir en busca de algunas amigas.

Elsa dormía profundamente en su camarote cuando algo la despertó; era la voz de un hombre cantando de manera preciosa, se colocó su bata y salió del camarote, la voz sin duda era hermosa y de pronto la princesa quedó bajo el hechizo del tritón.

Hans cantaba mientras observaba a Elsa caminar hasta el borde del barco.

— Salta, yo te atrapo. — Pensó el pelirrojo. Había escuchado la conversación que la joven había mantenido con su madre y no iba a permitir que la obligaran a casarse con alguien a quien ella no amaba.

La chica; quien se encontraba encantada saltó al mar y el tritón la atrapó entre sus brazos. Se encargaría de llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras que sus amigas sirenas se encargarían de hundir el barco.

— Yo te protegeré, mi princesa. — Dijo Hans, mientras que ella aún seguía hechizada, en cuanto el efecto terminara ella no recordaría el haberlo escuchado cantar ni el haber saltado al océano. Era mejor si pensaba que todo había sido un trágico naufragio.

Claro que, corría el riesgo de que siguiesen con la idea del matrimonio arreglado. Sabía que eso era lo que pasaría y el hundimiento del barco sería en vano.

Una loca idea pasó por su cabeza; ¿Y si la volvía parte de su mundo?

Corría el rumor en los siete mares de que existía una hechicera capaz de dar cola de pez a los humanos. Si ella se quedaba en el océano no podrían forzarla a casarse, además seguramente la darían por muerta al enterarse del hundimiento del navío de Arendelle.


	19. Día 19: Tutorías

**Día 19**

 **Prompt:** Tutorías

 **Género** : Amistad.

 **Rating** : K

 **Propuesta** **de** :A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **Cosa de matemáticas y música**

La familia Westergard era de las más adineradas de Dinamarca y también de las más numerosas. En el año de 1883 familias como esa poseían grandes mansiones, carruajes lujosos y claro que eran la envidia de las clases sociales bajas; ¿Y por qué no? También entre ricos se envidiaban.

La familia Westergard además de su fama de ser muy tradicional era bastante conocida puesto que los primeros 12 hijos del matrimonio entre Edward e Ingrid Westergard no sólo eran los mejores estudiantes en Dinamarca sino que también parecían tener el talento para el piano en la sangre; y claro que esperaban lo mismo del décimo tercer hijo de la pareja.

Hans Westergard era el menor de los hermanos y toda su vida había vivido siendo comparado con sus perfectos hermanos mayores a los cuales jamás podría superar. Si bien los mayores eran gentiles con el menor de los Westergard, los comentarios de sus padres habían provocado que Hans no soportase tenerlos cerca.

El pelirrojo tenía notas regulares y por más tutores que había tenido no lograba tener las notas que sus hermanos tuvieron antes que él, además su madre lo forzaba a tomar lecciones de piano, pero ni siquiera le gustaba el instrumento.

Quién también formaba parte del club "Seamos mejores que Hans" era Elsa Arendelle. Cuando niños habían sido muy buenos amigos, pero desde que sus padres fallecieron cuando ella era pequeña había estado viviendo en casa de los Westergard.

Los Arendelle habían fallecido ahogados; puesto que durante uno de sus muchos viajes hubo una tormenta que terminó por hundir el barco donde viajaban. Elsa había sido la única hija de aquel matrimonio y por lo tanto heredera de todas las propiedades de sus progenitores y no era secreto que Edward Westergard la había acogido con el propósito de que al crecer se casara con uno de sus hijos para así aumentar la fortuna de su familia.

Desde que ella tenía 9 años no había parado de querer hacer las cosas que a él le gustaban y por supuesto; superarlo. A pesar de que ella era 2 años menor que él, era tan buena en los estudios que su tutor había creído que era conveniente que adelantara sus estudios y que tomara la clase junto a Hans.

Y eso había sido así desde que ella había cumplido los 13 años. Y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Elsa era una pianista excepcional y poseía la voz de un ángel; ó eso decían todos.

Oh si, Elsa Arendelle era perfecta a los ojos de otras personas, incluso varios jóvenes se habían encontrado interesados en ganarse el corazón de la rubia, entre esos muchachos se encontraban algunos de sus hermanos mayores. Sin embargo la joven no estaba interesada en tener una relación con alguno de ellos y una boda no estaba en su mente por el momento.

A sus 17 años recibía mucha presión por parte de la sociedad en general quienes decían que una chica de su edad ya debería al menos haber dado su primer beso ó estar comprometida.

Una tarde Hans se encontraba practicando en el piano sin poder tocar una canción de forma fluida y continua; siempre terminaba deteniéndose en algún punto. Se equivocó al presionar una tecla cuando escuchó la tan conocida risa de Elsa.

Él se giró a verla molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar en casa de los Seseman? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— He dicho que me sentía indispuesta, realmente no me agradan mucho las fiestas de té, mucho menos si es para escuchar a Natalia Seseman criticar a las demás personas. — Respondió Elsa. —, he preferido quedarme en casa para ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme?

— Hans, tenemos el mismo tutor y tomamos clase juntos, ¿Enserio creíste que no me enteraría que reprobaste matemáticas?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Respondió Hans mientras presionaba una tecla del piano al azar. —, además no tengo tiempo para jugar a la escuelita, Elsa. Piérdete por allí y déjame practicar.

Ella arrugó la nariz; un gesto que hacía involuntariamente cada vez que algo le molestaba.

— Ni siquiera sabes tocar el piano, de hecho ni siquiera te interesa aprender a tocarlo. — Comentó Elsa. — sólo te sientas aquí y pierdes el tiempo tocando teclas al azar. No creas que me engañas Hans, se que nunca haz tenido la intención de seguir los pasos de tus hermanos.

— ¿Te decepcioné, copito? — Preguntó refiriéndose a ella por el apodo que le había puesto cuando eran niños —, Lo lamento señorita Arendelle, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Ella tomó asiento en el banco frente al piano, justo al lado del pelirrojo.

— No me decepciona, señorito zanahoria. — Dijo ella antes de tocar una pequeña parte de una melodía en el piano. —, no es malo ser el perdedor en ocasiones.

Él la miro molesto sintiéndose ofendido por ser llamado "perdedor" por la joven.

— No te sientas mal por no tener la capacidad de hacer ciertas cosas, como tu dices; no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

— Tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo.

— Eso diría alguien que no tiene la capacidad de hacer algo. — Comentó el provocándole al muchacho deseos de arrancarse su pelirroja cabellera. — es decir, si tu pudieras tocar el piano o aprobar matemáticas lo harías para ganarme en algo por al menos una vez, pero al parecer siempre será así: yo ganándote en todo, pero debo admitir que me empieza a aburrir que me lo dejes demasiado fácil.

— ¡Si yo quisiera vencerte lo haría!

— Si claro. — Dijo sarcásticamente la joven. — Yo te haría puré en cualquier cosa. Admítelo Hans, no quieres mi ayuda porque sabes que no podrías con ello; es demasiado difícil.

Ella continuó tocando el piano y Hans imitó la acción de la muchacha al presionar teclas para hacer sonar una dulce melodía. Ella sonrió discretamente.

— Bueno, tocar el piano es fácil. — Dijo Elsa restándole importancia. —, es tan fácil como no lo se; responder (4x - 7a +2) (2x - 5)

— 8x2 - 20x -14ax + 35a + 4x - 10. — Respondió Hans rápidamente. — Si lo reduces es 8x2 - 16x -14ax +35a - 10.

— De acuerdo, tuviste suerte. — Comentó ella negándose a decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo. — (2x3 - 6x2 + x - 8) - (5x3 + 6x2 - 3x + 2)

— 10x3...

— Signos Hans, no olvides los signos. — Dijo ella. —, sabía que no podrías.

— ¿Cuáles signos? — Preguntó Hans.

— Hay un signo de menos antes del paréntesis, genio. — Dijo ella. — además olvidaste sumar los exponentes, empiezo a entender porque reprobaste matemáticas. Él álgebra no es lo tuyo, ¿O si?

— -10x6 - 12x5 + 6x4 -4x3 + 30x5 - 18x3 + 12x 2 - 5x4 - 6x3 + 3x2 - 2x - 40x3 + 48x2 - 24x + 16. — Dijo el en voz baja mientras calculaba el resultado. No pensaba permitir que una chiquilla lo humillara. — Así que la respuesta es: -10x6 - 18x5 + x4 - 60x3 + 63x2 - 26x + 16, si es que no me equivoco.

Continuaron así buen rato, Elsa tocando el piano mientras sus movimientos eran imitados por el pelirrojo, ella haciéndole preguntas de álgebra los cuales la mayoría eran respondidos correctamente por Hans y los que no eran corregidos por la rubia.

— Bueno, he de admitir que después de todo si eres bueno en esto del piano y las matemáticas. — Hans sonrió con arrogancia ante las palabras de la jovencita. —, fue un placer ser tu tutora el día de hoy Hans. — Dijo Elsa y fue entonces cuando él cayó en cuenta de que todo había sido un truco de la ojiazul para que él accediera a que ella le ayudase en sus clases.

— Da igual, no es tan importante. — Dijo Hans. —, ya puedes ir a presumirle a todos que lograste lo imposible: Qué Hans aprendiera algo. Después de todo, eso es lo que haces mejor.

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó ella confundida. —, si no quieres que nadie sepa que yo te ayude será nuestro secreto, aunque no entiendo porque a los chicos les avergüenza tanto que una chica los ayude en algo, son unos bebés.

— No me avergüenza que una chica me ayude, pero estoy cansado de que siempre quieras demostrar que eres mejor que yo.

— Yo no hago eso.

— ¡Si lo haces!, ¡Lo haz hecho desde que te mudaste a esta casa!, siempre queriendo hacer lo que yo simplemente para que mis padres digan " Hasta una niñita puede hacerlo mejor que tu, Hans"

— ¿Crees que lo hago por eso?, cuando éramos niños y me mude aquí tu eras mi único amigo, perdóname por querer pasar más tiempo contigo. — Dijo la rubia. —, estabas ocupado con tus muchas lecciones que pensé que si intentaba hacer las mismas cosas que tu sería divertido ya que estaría junto a mi mejor amigo, pero al parecer ese amigo terminó alejándose.

— ¿Y por qué continuas haciéndolo? El hacer las mismas cosas que yo.

— Porque me gustan esas cosas, no es para humillarte ni nada así. — Dijo Elsa. —, ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?, vamos estamos lo suficientemente grandecitos como para hacer de todo una competencia.

— No sabía que yo era tu único amigo. — Comentó Hans.

— ¿Enserio?, mis padres fallecieron y deje atrás a las pocas personas que conocía para mudarme a un sitio que a penas conocía, y tú y yo éramos amigos desde antes, fuiste la única persona que estuvo allí para mi sin esperar algo a cambio. — Dijo ella. —, además soy algo tímida y no se me da muy bien socializar, y si quieres mi sincera opinión muchas de las chicas que viven aquí son unas tontas y los chicos solo buscan obtener mi mano en matrimonio para así adueñarse de la fortuna de mi familia.

— ¿Por eso te niegas a casarte?

— No me niego a casarme. — Dijo ella. —, es sólo que tengo 17 años y siento que aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de conocer a alguien y comprometerme, además quisiera cumplir la mayoría de edad para así poder empezar a hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi familia, se que soy una chica, pero se que puedo hacerlo y quiero intentarlo. No quiero ser la chica que deja que su marido haga todo el trabajo y vivir encerrada en casa, no quiero esa vida.

— Si quieres mi opinión, pienso que tu harías un grandioso trabajo administrando los negocios de tu familia, es decir, eres una sabelotodo.

— No soy una sabelotodo.

— Si lo eres, eres una nerd.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Y así inició otra de las famosas discusiones de ese par...

* * *

Nota de autor:

Creo que en teoría cumplí con lo que A Frozen Fan me pidió para este prompt. Los AUs escolares no son lo mio y eso lo descubrí gracias a que siempre me trabo en los 30 dias cada vez que un prompt está relacionado com la escuela :p

La cosa es que adoro leerlos, amo los AU escolares y no se porque simplemente no se me da escribirlos, o por lo menos lo que yo escribo no llega a convencerme.

Una disculpa porque los exponentes estan con números normales, es sólo que he escrito esto en mi celular y al parecer no se puede ponerlos como exponentes. También oido disculpas si hay un error en las respuestas de las ecuaciones como las respondí en mi cabeza a lo mejor se me paso algo. Al principio iba a poner que Hans reprobaba química, pero Wildy es un asco en química y simplemente sabe que H2O es agua porque eso viene escrito en el garrafón de agua. Así que soy mejor e matemáticas entonces fue como "Pues los aburriré con ecuaciones algebraicas" porque me gusta él álgebra y muchos dicen que estoy loca por eso. XD

En cuanto al año en el que se desarrolla este prompt, la verdad según yo quería que se desarrollara en el tiempo en el que ocurre la historia de Heidi; el cual es mi anime favorito, y busque en internet a que época correspondía y solo encontre la fecha de publicación del libro la cual fue en 1880, así que es lo que puse porque es lo que considere más cercano, de hecho hay una referencia a Heidi en el promp.

En otras noticias este fin de semana he actualizado 3 historias, osea esto es extraño ¡Va a pasar algo!

Por fin actualice los 30 días, después de casi un año me digne a publicar otro capítulo de Mentiras en el hielo y tuve que leer capítulos pasados para recordar que cosas había escrito y pues también actualicé Hasta que termine.

wow

Encerio casi me da algo cuando vi que hacía como un año que no actualizaba mentiras en el hielo, fue como...¿Cómo es que permiti que esto pasara?

En fin, Wildy se despide por el momento, nos leemos hasta la próxima. Y bueno, ¿Alguien me recomienda un fic Helsa?, quiero leer algo.


	20. Día 20: Amnesia

**Disclaimer:** Frozen y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Así como tampoco el fanfic en el cual esta basado este prompt; el cual se llama "Winter Love" y es de MissManga19, si aún no lo leen ¿Qué están esperando? :p

* * *

 **Día 20**

 **Prompt:** Amnesia

 **Género** : Romance/Hurt

 **Rating** : K

 **Propuesta** **de** :Dawn Westergard

* * *

 **¿Me recuerdas?**

Con lentitud se introdujo a la habitación en la cual se encontraba su antiguo amor. Ella lucía tal y como siempre, a pesar de haber nacido al rededor de 1855 era incapaz de envejecer si quiera un poco.

Hacía ya varios años atrás había partido de Suiza sin decir ni una sola palabra de despedida. Llevaba miles de años repitiendo aquella triste rutina de desaparecer antes de que alguien descubriese su secreto dejando atrás amigos y a James. Sin embargo aquella vez había resultado casi imposible separarse de aquel hombre, aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto y pensado que se trataba del mismísimo Hans Westergard; pero James no se parecía en nada a aquel malvado hombre (Sin tomar en cuenta su apariencia física, claro).

Y allí estaba él. Parecía dormir muy tranquilo a pesar de tener algunos huesos fracturados y puntos de sutura en su cabeza. A diferencia de ella; James si se veía diferente, pero aún conservaba el mismo corte de cabello con el cual lo había conocido y apostaba a que sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo verde intenso. Sus pelirrojos cabellos se iban decolorando poco a poco ya que algunas canas habían iniciado a aparecer, pero sin duda alguna continuaba siendo uno de los hombres más apuestos que Elsa había visto en su vida.

James se removió un poco; cosa que la sobresaltó. El hombre fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos mientras que ella caminaba en reversa hasta que topo con la pared. ¿Qué haría cuando la viera?

El pelirrojo lanzó un quejido antes de llevarse una de sus manos a la cabeza. Se le veía confundido, seguramente no sabía dónde estaba ni él como había llegado hasta allí.

— Estas en el hospital. — Habló ella captando la atención del hombre. James seguía teniendo en su rostro aquella expresión de confusión. —, en el periódico apareció tu accidente, un hombre ebrio manejaba sin las luces del auto encendidas y al parecer te tomó por sorpresa.

Él no hablaba. Elsa pensaba que quizá estaba furioso con ella por haberse marchado o le sorprendía que ella mantuviese su apariencia de hace 27 años.

— ¿Quién eres tu? — Preguntó él.

— Soy Elsa, ¿No me recuerdas? — Quería convencerse de que era una especie de broma cruel del pelirrojo; una forma de castigarla por haberle abandonado cuando todo parecía ir bien en su relación.

— No conozco a ninguna Elsa. — Habló él provocándole a Elsa la sensación de que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

— Vamos, dejate de bromas Jimmy. — Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. — He vuelto, vine en cuanto me enteré de tu accidente, enserio me preocupé demasiado.

— ¿Jimmy? — Cuestionó en un susurro. Elsa se acercó a él temerosa.

Elsa era seguida por la mirada del pelirrojo, mientras que ella no sabía el que debía hacer, empezaba a dudar de que todo fuese una especie de actuación del pelirrojo y que de verdad hubiese perdido la memoria.

— Tu nombre es James. ¿No lo recuerdas? — Preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza. — Eres profesor, adoras a los gatos.

— No se de lo que estas hablando, no se quien eres tu. — Lo vio tratar de apartarse de su lado como si ella tuviese una especie de enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa.

— Me llamo Elsa. Nos conocimos hace ya varios años. — Respondió ella. — No nos habíamos visto desde hace tiempo. Una vez me invitaste a una de esas obras escolares, recuerdo que llegué tarde e invente una boba excusa, la cual estoy segura de que no creíste, pero aún así fingiste hacerlo. Solíamos ser bastante unidos.

— Creo que me confunde con otra persona, señorita. — Ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — No tengo ni la menor idea de quien es usted.

— Pero yo si se quien eres, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto podrás recordar aunque sea un poco. — Le animó ella.

Recordaba el como había sido leer aquella noticia en el sitio web de un periodico suizo. Si bien había pasado los últimos 27 años tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con James, tratar de superar lo que sentía por él, pero su corazón seguía añorando el tener a aquel hombre a su lado, ser besada y acariciada por James. Ser amada.

Ella se había marchado para no quitarle la oportunidad a James de conocer a alguien más; a alguien normal. Formar una familia, ver a sus hijos crecer, tener nietos y envejecer al lado de esa mujer especial.

 _Envejecer;_ un lujo que a ella se le había negado. Sin pensarlo había tomado un avión hasta Suiza simplemente para enterarse de que los médicos tenían pocas esperanzas para James.

Pero ese día al fin había despertado. Y a pesar del peligro que representaba no planeaba marcharse, quería estar allí para él todo el tiempo posible.

— Por ahora, podemos comenzar de nuevo. —Dijo ella. — Me llamo Elsa. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te dijera?, elige un nombre que te guste.

— ¿Cómo cuál? — Ella se encogió de hombros. Mientras que él recorria con sus ojos la habitación.

Ella usaba un lindo vestido. El mismo vestido que había usado aquella vez que se embriago y vomito sobre este, pero finalmente había logrado quitar la mancha.

— Hans. — Ella se sobresaltó un poco. — Me gusta ese nombre.

— Entonces Hans será. — Dijo sintiéndose algo incomoda. — Iré por un bocadillo a la maquina expendedora, acabo de llegar de un largo viaje en avión y no he comido.

Salió al pasillo e introdujo un billete a la maquita y selecciono _A4_ número que correspondía a unas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

 _James. No sabes cuanto lo lamento. Realmente me hubiese encantado quedarme a tu lado por siempre. Pero te prometo que no me volveré a ir sin decirte ni una sola palabra._

Simplemente pensaba en lo terrible que se había sentido James al no tener noticias sobre ella, sobre encontrarse la casa de la rubia completamente vacía y sin si quiera una nota despidiéndose siendo que a penas unas semanas atrás él le había pedido que fuera su esposa, porque él estaba convencido de querer estar junto a ella hasta el final.

— Enfermera. — Escuchó decir a una mujer. — ¿Hay noticias sobre mi esposo?

Elsa se mostró interesada en aquella mujer.

— El señor James mejora notablemente. De hecho iba camino a hacerle su revisión de rutina, quizá hoy sea el día en el cual por fin despierte.

Ambas mujeres pasaron al lado de la rubia la cual luchaba por no romper en llanto. Por un lado de alegraba que al final del día James si hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien amar, pero por el otro odiaba el no poder ser _esa persona especial_ para James.

Y en ese momento se sintió miserable y juraba nunca haber odiado tanto como en ese instante su desdicha de ser inmortal y culpaba a James por no haber manejado con mayor precaución y le odiaba por haberla olvidado.

Y se odiaba a ella misma por no poder hacer lo mismo con todas las personas que habían significado algo en su vida.

 **Nota de autor:**

Hola. Aquí Wildy después de medio superar un bloqueo terrible. Enserio no sabía que escribir para este prompt sin sentir que estaba plagiando algo. Así que se me ocurrió esta idea y después de pedirle permiso a MissManga19 para utilizar su historia/personajes para basarme en ellos comencé a escribir este prompt.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, realmente amo el fanfic winter love, y bueno, ni siquiera yo se que vaya a pasar en esa historia, así que no crean que esto es una especie de spoiler, simplemente es una idea que salió de mi mente después de leer por 84839922 vez el último capítulo de ese fic xD

Y se que es algo corto, realmente no quise escribir medio fic allí xD, y pues aquí James/Hans se supone que tiene cuarenta y tantos años y como notaron se casó con alguien, mientras que Elsa sigue enamorada de él y debido a que ella es inmortal jamás podrá tener una relación así.


	21. Día 21: Agente Secreto

**Día 21**

 **Prompt:** Agente secreto

 **Género** : Crime

 **Rating** K+

 **Propuesta de:** A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **0013**

Una de las ventanas superiores se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos provocando que todos alzarán la mirada. El pelirrojo hizo aparición justo en frente de los villanos.

— Doctor Bjorgman. — Saludó el agente 0013. —, ¿Interrumpo algo? — El rubio gruñó furioso antes de ordenar a sus secuaces el atrapar al invasor. Detrás de él la cientifica Elsa D' Arendelle se apresuraba a esconderse.

Meses atrás la joven había desaparecido y la agencia de espías la había rastrado hasta el escondrijo de Bjorgman, en cuanto se supo esto era más que claro que el hombre planeaba alguna otra fechoría para la cual necesitaba los conocimientos de la ojiazul.

— Es de muy mala educación tratar de esta manera a las visitas. — Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Los secuaces de Kristoff trataban de atacar al mismo tiempo al agente secreto, sin embargo este los esquivaba con destreza.

— No me agrada que las visitas lleguen sin avisar, 0013. — Dijo su adversario antes de tomar un arma y apuntarle a Hans.

— Soy Westergard, Hans Westergard. — Corrigió el pelirrojo. — Eso de 0013 es algo confuso.

Desde su escondite Elsa rodó sus ojos ante aquella copia barata de _James Bond_.

— Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, Westergard, pero tengo cosas que hacer, planes que poner en marcha y países de los cuales apoderarme. — Dijo Kristoff sin sin quitar sus dedos del gatillo. — Despídase, agente 0013.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese llevar a cabo el homicidio del agente una sirena comenzó a sonar al girarse pudo ver que la rubia había accionado una bomba que habían instalado para borrar todo rastro de ellos cuando decidieran partir del lugar.

— ¡No se atreva a lastimarlo! — Dijo en voz alta la rubia.

— ¡Maldita arpía! — Gritó Kristoff mientras que todos sus secuaces se ocupaban tomar lo más importante para huir antes de desintegrarse a causa de la bomba. El pelirrojo aprovechó el descuido del rubio para arrebatarle el arma. — ¡Esto no se acaba aquí, Westergard! — Exclamó con furia el rubio antes de desaparecer de la vista del agente.

La rubia quedó como petrificada en su lugar y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla del lugar antes de que este se destruyera. A penas se había alejado unos pocos metros del edificio cuando este voló en mil trozos.

Se hecho al suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a la joven científica.

— Buen trabajo, Els. — Le dijo. La rubia se lo quito de encima antes de ponerse de pie. —, ¿Incluso aunque salvé tu vida seguirás odiándome?

— Yo evite que te dispararan en primer lugar. — Comentó ella. —, y ellos no habrían huido si no tratarás de impresionar a todos tratando de imitar una escena de _Casino Royal._

— Al menos te he librado de esos sujetos. Un gracias estaría bien.

— Tienes razón. Supongo que después de todo si me haz rescatado y me comporto como una malagradecida. — Reconoció ella. — Gracias por sacarme de allí. — Sonrió con discreción la joven.

— Bueno, es mi trabajo. — Comentó Hans se forma coqueta acercándose lentamente a la cientifica. —, ahora, ¿Qué opinas si vamos a un lugar más seguro?

— Me agrada la idea. — Contestó ella acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos. Seguramente él la llevaría a la agencia o conociéndole la _recibiría_ en su casa, cualquiera de las dos opciones sería bastante útil.

Mientras que en la casa del agente 0013 lograría informarse más sobre aque hombre que había conocido hace casi un año, en la agencia obtendría la información necesaria para lograr llevar a cabo por fin su plan.

Sin duda alguna Kristoff había dado una gran actuación convenciendo a Hans de que él era la mente criminal detrás de todo y que ella era una simple víctima que era obligada por él a ayudarlo.

 **Nota de autor:**

Cuando A Frozen Fan pidio algo a lo _James Bond_ fue como...por Dios, no he visto esa película. Todo lo que sabía era la frase de "Bond, James Bond" y una escena de un avión de la cual un profesor de fisica de mi secundaria siempre hablaba y Wikipedia no fue de mucha ayuda y al parecer no hay ninguna película de James Bond en Netflix, así que...no se si tiene alguna similitud con alguna película de James Bond.

Sobre otra cosa, Fanfiction anda en sus días de locura y no me deja ver reviews en la pagina (Solo me aparecen en mi correo) y no me permite responderlos. Así que MissManga19; realmente me alegre demasiado al leer tu largo review...que por cierto ni puedo leer completo xD por culpa de . Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y permitirme el basarme en tu grandioso fanfic.

A Frozen Fan. ¡Ya se, es un milagro el que yo actualizada los 30 meses...digo días! XD es que enserio todo lo que se me ocurria para amnesia me parecía demasiado cliché y pensaba que ya lo había leído en otra parte y realmente no me sentía con ganas de publicar algo que yo odiara o no me convenciera ni siquiera un poco.

Gracias por leer ;)


	22. Día 22: Terror en la nieve

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Día 22** (I don´t know about you but i´m feeling 22 xD)

 **Prompt:** Terror en la nieve

 **Género** :Angst

 **Rating** T

 **Propuesta de:** TheLonelyFrozenWolf

* * *

 **Noche nevada**

Ella se aferró a su chamarra mientras seguía a su novio. Sus pies se enterraban bajo la nieve y el viento le calaba los huesos, a penas y podía moverse, pero sabía que no podía detenerse por más agotada que estuviese, necesitaban encontrar algún refugio o quizá con un poco de suerte conseguir llegar al poblado más cercano.

Tenía frío, hambre y sentía una gran culpa por lo sucedido, si no fuese tan testaruda ni competitiva no estarían metidos en ese lío. ¿Qué buscaba probar?, y debido a la frustración que sintió culpó a su novio por haber sugerido aquella boba competencia de esquí. No recuerda en que momento se separaron tanto del grupo, ni cuanto han caminado desde entonces.

— ¿Elsa? — El pelirrojo se giró y la vio de pie abrazándose a si misma tratando de manera inútil protegerse del intenso clima de Alaska. — No te detengas, seguro estamos cerca de algún sitio seguro.

La rubia avanzó hasta donde él estaba con lentitud, parecía como si sus piernas estuviesen congeladas. El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano.

— No te alejes de mi, hay que ser muy cuidadosos. — Estaba oscuro y le aterraba la idea de caer con algún precipicio, resbalar en el hielo o ser enterrada bajo la nieve como consecuencia de una avalancha, o quizá ser atacada por un animal.

— ¿Tu crees que debimos quedarnos donde nos perdimos?, si seguimos caminando quizá nunca nos encuentren. — Comentó con voz temblorosa. Porque quería pensar que sus amigos habrían reportado su repentina desaparición o que tal vez seguían buscándolos.

— Seguramente esa amiga tuya piensa que nos hemos ido a una cabaña para _estar juntos_ y ha convencido a los demás de que estamos bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras nos acariciamos. — Habló Hans. —, sigamos caminando, Els.

— ¡Estamos en Alaska. Las personas tienen accidentes esquiando, ¿Por qué piensas que Anna y los otros no se preocuparían?! — Exclamó Elsa lo más alto que su voz se lo permitía.

— Quiero a Anna, lo sabes. — Dijo Hans. —, pero es inmadura y no se caracteriza por pensar bien las cosas. Es fiestera y despreocupada, créeme, seria capaz de esquiar en la montaña más peligrosa estando ebria.

— Tampoco es tan irresponsable. — Habló Elsa.

— ¿Enserio Elsa?, ¿Quieres discutir en este momento? — Cuestionó el chico? —, tenemos que al menos lograr llegar al lugar ese en donde comenzamos a esquiar, así por la mañana podremos bajar de esta montaña y todos felices.

— Ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde estamos caminando. Podría aparecer un oso, un alce, lobos, peces vampiro. — Dijo Elsa.

— ¿Peces vampiro?, ignorare el hecho de que un _pez vampiro_ es algo simple y sencillamente ridículo, simplemente para decirte: No hay peces en las montañas, Els. — Dijo él mientras miraba el suelo para no pisar en el sitio equivocado. — Por otra parte, los ataques de lobos no son _tan_ frecuentes.

— _Wow_ eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. — Comentó con sarcasmo la chica. Hans soltó una débil carcajada. — Hablo enserio Hans, estoy asustada y a penas y podemos ver por donde caminamos, podríamos estar yendo a un sitio en el cual nadie nos hallara, moriremos de frío o de hambre y nos comerán los animales. Y mientras tanto nuestros amigos piensan que estamos pasándola de lo mejor, ¿Qué creerán después?, ¿Qué nos fugamos a Las Vegas para casarnos?

— Nos conocen, saben que nosotros no haríamos una tontería como esa. — Dijo Hans. —, nos buscarán Elsa, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que algo esta mal, uno no se desaparece por tanto tiempo. Ahora, será mejor que guardemos silencio, no queremos provocar una avalancha o atraer a los peces vampiro ¿O si? — Ella negó con la cabeza.

Caminaron otro rato. No sabrían cuanto, puesto que cada minuto se sentía como una hora, sus piernas dolían y suplicaban un descanso, sin embargo la montaña continuaba viéndose igual, no parecía que hubiesen avanzado siquiera un poco.

La escuchó dejarse caer sobre la gruesa capa de nieve y se volvió para pedirle que se levantara y continuara caminando prometiendo que estaban cerca de un lugar donde podrían pasar la noche.

— Ya no puedo, Hans. Estoy muy cansada. — Dijo ella rehusándose a volver a caminar hacia _quiensabedonde._ — No tiene caso. — Si no estuviese igual de cansado que ella la cargaría, sin embargo se arriesgaría a perder el equilibrio y caer hacia una muerte segura.

— ¿Ya te rendiste, copo de nieve? — Ella asintió con la cabeza. — La Elsa que yo conozco no se rinde tan fácil ni me permite ganar ni una sola vez.

Ella simplemente bajo la mirada y atrajo sus muslos hacia su pecho en un desesperado intento de conseguir calentarse siquiera un poco. Sollozaba y podía jurar que sus lagrimas se congelaban a penas abandonaban sus ojos. Definitivamente ese viaje no era lo que esperaba para celebrar su graduación, se sentía abandonada por sus amigos y una estúpida por no detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias antes de andar con sus _juegos_ y se odiaba por eso, porque no solo se había condenado a ella misma, sino que también a su novio.

Y quería decirle que lo sentía, abrazarlo y rogarle que la perdonara por no haber sido mas sensata e insistir en no separarse del grupo, o probablemente por no haber pensado en decirles a Anna, Kristoff, Eugene y los otros donde irían. Si hubiera hecho algo ademas de haber discutido y retado a Hans estarían "bebiendo chocolate caliente y _acarisiandose"_ como diría Anna.

— ¿Elsa? — Ella no alzó la mirada. Hans se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacía su persona. Hans la abrazó esperando que ella correspondiera el gesto, pero la pobre estaba demasiado aterrada. —, oye. De verdad lo lamento.

Elsa lo miró confundida.

— Siempre te estoy provocando, en realidad adoro hacerte enojar y competir contigo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento correcto. — Comentó Hans. —, no pensé que terminaríamos aquí, simplemente creí que íbamos a divertirnos, tu ibas a hacerme papilla y después te diría que me ganaste por culpa de la nieve, o algo por el estilo y al último volveríamos con los demás, me humillarías contándoles el como me venciste...otra vez, e iríamos a comer.

— También fue culpa mía. — Habló ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. —, También pensé que era una buena idea y no hice nada por detenerte, de hecho te anime a hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes?, algo me dice que estamos cerca de un lugar donde resguardarnos del frío, aunque sea un poco. — Dijo Hans. — Confía en mi, simplemente caminemos un poco más.

Ella accedió. Hans estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando ella lo detuvo.

— En caso de que no vuelva a tener oportunidad de...

— No pienses en eso. — La interrumpió.

— Simplemente quiero que sepas, que te amo muchísimo. — Dijo ella antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Tanto como para fugarnos a Las Vegas, embriagarnos como si no hubiera un mañana y casarnos para luego no recordar nada de lo ocurrido? — Preguntó Hans riendo.

— No lo se, pero si que me haces hacer toda clase de tonterías. — Dijo ella. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y continuaron con su camino que no llevaba a ninguna parte mientras que los aullidos de los lobos comenzaron a resonar por todas las montañas...

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

Todos de preguntarán

"¿Lograron sobrevivir?, ¿Los atacaron los lobos?, ¿Se los comieron los peces vampiro?, ¿Se congelaron?, ¿Los encontraron?"

Pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿Lograran Woody y Tiro al blanco cruzar el gran cañón?

OK. La verdad uno de mis miedos es perderme en una montaña y que me coman los coyotes...o algún otro animal, pero digo coyotes porque cerca de donde vivo hay letreros de "cuidado con los coyotes", entonces esto ha sido como escribir sobre una de mis peores pesadillas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este prompt.

Reviews:

A Frozen Fan: No te preocupes, a veces me pasa xD. Me alegra mucho haberte hecho pasar un buen rato con el prompt anterior. Si tienes razón Evil Elsa tiene más sentido que Evil Kristoff, al cual últimamente he leído como malo o persona demasiado influenciable que mata gente porque ¿cree que es lo mejor?, todos me copian xD ok no.

Enserio jamás me cansare de agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio, realmente admiro tu forma de escribir y soy fanática de tus historias y enserio la primera vez que dejaste un review en Mentiras en el hielo fangirlie...y mucho.

Guest: I´m sorry. because you don´t understand my language and my english isn´t the best. i only know the very basics words and i use google translater many times. I wish i could wrote my stories in spanish and english, but i need learn so much english if i´ll do that.

Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Día 23: Sr y Sra Smith

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece la pelicula Sr. y Sra Smith por si acaso se lo preguntaban :p

* * *

 **Día 23**

 **Prompt:** Sr. y Sra. Smith

 **Género** :Acción

 **Rating** T

 **Propuesta de:** Silvers Astoria Malfoy

* * *

 **Sr. y Sra. Westergard**

Ambos tenían ya varias heridas en todas las partes de sus cuerpos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido trataban de localizar al otro para así terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Elsa se encontraba oculta entre las escaleras mientras que Hans gateaba por el suelo de la cocina; la cual era un completo desastre.

— ¿Esto es enserio, Els? — Cuestionó Hans antes de esquivar una bala. — ¡Gran manera de pasar nuestro aniversario de boda! — Exclamó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Cierto!. ¿Por qué no vienes con tu amada Elsa para que pueda darte un beso, cariño? — Preguntó de forma traviesa la rubia.

— ¿Para qué, para que trates de matarme; otra vez? — Dijo Hans —, enserio creí que esto no se volvería a repetir.

— ¡Eso fue hasta que publicaste una foto en instagram con nuestra ubicación. Idiota! — Gritó Elsa.

Llevaban poco más de un año escondiéndose de las agencias para las que solían trabajar y tratando de vivir una vida normal en La Paz, Baja California. Todo iba bien hasta que el genio de su esposo publico una foto de ambos creyendo que ya se habían olvidado de ellos y no correrían ningún riesgo.

Y allí estaban repitiendo la misma escena de hace algunos años. Tratando de asesinarse el uno al otro; aunque claro que en el caso de Hans era en defensa propia, ¡Por supuesto que no deseaba asesinar a su amada esposa! Con la que llevaba cinco o seis años casado.

Sin embargo las agencias estaban dispuestos a perdonar a alguno de ellos si asesinaba al otro. Dos asesinos de diferentes agencias viviendo en la misma casa era un riesgo total.

— ¿Sabes? A veces me siento un poco indignado porque esos tipos se enteraron antes que yo que estaba casado con una asesina. — Comentó Hans. — Y eso que viví contigo cuatro años.

— Cinco — Le corrigió ella.

— Como sea. — Dijo Hans restando importancia al asunto — Y me mentiste. Enserio pensé que esa tal Anna era tu hermana, y resulto ser una actriz que contrataste para que fuera tu dama de honor en la boda, me pudiste haber dicho que tu familia falleció en un accidente cuando eras niña.

— Mira quien habla, "Señor arquitecto" — Comentó con burla la mujer. — No fui la única que mintió desde el inicio de nuestra relación.

Se escucharon ruidos afuera. Significaba que tenían que terminar con eso rápido o ambos serian eliminados.

— ¿Sabes? Hay que parar. — Dijo bajando el arma. Ella caminó hasta donde estaba él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Elsa.

— No voy a asesinarte. He matado a muchas personas en mi vida, pero no soportaría vivir sabiendo que yo acabe con tu vida. ¡Te amo Elsa!, y prefiero que ambos muramos esta noche a vivir sin ti. ¿Por qué tratas de matarme, Els? ¿No te importo?

— Hans, estoy embarazada. — Y esas fueron las palabras que dejaron helado a Hans. Y entonces ellos entraron a su casa...

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hace mucho que no veo esa película así que no se si me haya equivocado en algunas cosas, pero bueno, se supone que Hans y Elsa si se van lejos y continúan con su vida, que según recuerdo así no termina la pelicula. Espero que les haya gustado.

La razón por la cual estuve muy ausente fue por el ultimo parcial de mi escuela, que de verdad fue súper estresante, ¡Pero ya sali de vacaciones! y al fin me librare de tronco común. Qué no se si en todas partes sea así, pero en algunas facultades hay una especie de "filtro" que es el tronco común, y mi tronco comun era Arquitectura y diseño, en donde pues las 3 carreras que hay en la facultad tienen las mismas clases y se supone que vemos lo mismo, pero dependiendo del profesor te da trabajos enfocados a Arquitectura, diseño gráfico o diseño industrial ...y bueno, yo voy a estudiar diseño grafico y de verdad era horrible hacer maquetas de casas y cosas así xD


	24. Día 24: Paranormal

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Día 24**

 **Prompt:** Paranormal

 **Género** : Supernatural/Family

 **Rating** K+

 **Propuesta de:** Anielha

* * *

 **Dulces sueños**

Cuando había sido acusada de brujería se había marchado antes de que el Sr. Weselton y sus seguidores pudiese atraparla. No partió del pueblo, sin embargo se estableció en un bosque en el cual nadie se atrevía a entrar debido a los muchos rumores y leyendas que caracterizaban al misterioso lugar. Se decía que allí rondaban malvados fantasmas, demonios y criaturas tenebrosas.

Elsa escuchó la risueña risa de cierto niño. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado esa risa; se había asustado mucho y sentido que sus piernas no le respondían, además de que maldecía a las personas que la habían retado a internarse en ese bosque. Cuando ella tenía 11 años era una niña querida por todos, tenía muchos amigos y se decía que al crecer tendría cientos de pretendientes debido a su increíble belleza. Sin embargo cuando salió del bosque aquella vez comenzó a distanciarse de sus amigos y todos iniciaron a considerarla rara.

Había conocido a 13 muchachos, de los cuales la mayoría eran niños. _Los Westergard,_ quienes resultaron no ser malvados como ella pensaba que lo eran todos los seres que habitaban el bosque, con el paso del tiempo Elsa iba al bosque al anochecer para pasar el tiempo con sus nuevos amigos, cierta noche el mayor de ellos; Klaus, le contó la tragedia por la cual habían atravesado y que tan sólo deseaban partir del mundo de los vivos. Y entonces ella se propuso ayudarlos a cumplir sus asuntos pendientes.

Y así uno a uno comenzaron a dejar de ser vistos por el bosque, sin embargo diez años después el menor aún seguida vangando por el bosque y sintiéndose más sólo que nunca. El problema es que ni Elsa ni Hans sabían cual era el dichoso asunto pendiente del pequeño que había fallecido a la corta edad de 5 años. Y con tal de ayudar a su pequeño amigo comenzó a investigar en distintas partes, con el sacerdote del pueblo, en algunos libros; lo cual la llevo a encontrar cierto libro en donde encontró una especie de poción capaz de ayudar a los muertos a encontrar el camino a un _mejor lugar._ Libro que le trajo muchos problemas.

René Weselton; hijo del Sr. Weselton había quedado embelesado de la hermosa joven. Elsa tenía 21 años y a pesar de que alguno que otro chico había quedado cautivado por la belleza de la joven, Elsa jamás había tenido novio y mucho menos se había casado, cuando la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo ya tenían esposo e hijos a la edad de 16. Sin embargo la joven no estaba interesada en René, y lo había rechazado una y otra vez de forma amable. Sin embargo, el joven que estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería con tan solo pedirlo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil.

Una noche el joven fue hasta la casa de la joven, se escondió en cuanto la vio salir. Elsa había mirado hacía todos lados para asegurarse de que no había ningún curioso por allí, el confundido muchacho la miró dirigirse hacía donde el bosque maldito se encontraba. La siguió a pesar de lo mucho que le asustaba acercarse al lugar.

Y a pesar de que no vio nada, si que escuchó a la joven decir un nombre una y otra vez: _Hans._

René no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era aquel Hans, sin embargo su mente simplemente concluyó en que Hans y Elsa se veían en aquel bosque todas las noches, pensó en decir aquello a todos los habitantes del pueblo, la tacharían de ser una chica fácil, pero eso no le bastaba a René, quien pensaba que Elsa terminaría huyendo junto al tal Hans, pero la hermosa joven no podía ser de nadie más que no fuera él.

Fue con su padre y le contó el como Elsa se internó en el bosque y comenzó a llamar a uno de esos seres. A la mañana siguiente entraron a la casa de la joven a la fuerza, descubriendo aquel libro, fue acusada de brujería y Elsa sabía cual era el castigo por eso...y no le gustaba. Salió corriendo hacía el bosque, donde ninguno de los hombres de Weselton se atrevió a entrar. El Sr. Weselton decía que las criaturas terminarían por matarla.

Hans se había puesto muy feliz al saber que la muchacha viviría en el bosque a partir de entonces.

— Lo lamento, Hans. Ellos destruyeron todo antes de que pudiese terminar con la poción que te ayudaría.— Dijo Elsa.

— No importa — Dijo Hans sonriendo — Me alegra que ahora podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo, ellos nunca vendrán aquí. — Sin embargo la joven temía que alguien se atreviera a entrar con tal de asesinarla. Hans sabía lo muy asustada que estaba la joven, así que el pequeño se encargo de hacer aun más tenebroso el lugar; claro, con la ayuda de otros fantasmas que al igual que él se encontraban atrapados en el sitio.

Así pasaron meses y Elsa consideraba al pequeño Hans como su hijo, así que cuando descubrió cual era el asunto pendiente de Hans, tenía miedo de perderle, porque ¿Qué sería de ella sin Hans a su lado?, pero en su cumpleaños número 22 supo que aquello era algo egoísta de su parte, puesto que ella seguiría creciendo hasta que un día moriría, y entonces Hans volvería a quedarse sólo.

— Hans. — Lo llamó esa noche. El pequeño corrió hacía ella. — Ven aquí, ¿Qué opinas si te cuento un cuento?

Hans asintió con la cabeza emocionado. La joven le narró una divertida historia de piratas, sirenas y un chico que volaba. Entonces Elsa le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

— Dulces sueños, Hans.

Y entonces el niño cerró los ojos y desapareció, para siempre. Cuando Hans le había contado que el día en que sus padres habían muerto, su madre le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo para contarle un cuento y darle su beso de buenas noches, supo que todos esos años estuvo esperando por eso. Y ahora tan sólo esperaba que la familia Westergard por fin estuviese de nuevo unida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor.**

¡Hola! Aquí Wildy de nuevo con otro prompt. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, Anielha me pidió a una Elsa exorcista que ayudara a un mini Hans a encontrar la manera de irse "Al otro lado", pero como siempre la señorita Wildest escribeloquequiere Stories lo ambiente en otra época y Elsa simplemente era una humana común y corriente que no era exorcista, pero al final de cuentas si ayudo a mini Hans xD

y bueno, ¡Wildy actualizo los 30 días un día después del anterior prompt!, díganme, ¿Que cosa es más paranormal que eso? ok no xD


	25. Día 25: Estocolmo

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni tantito**

* * *

 **Día 24**

 **Prompt:** Estocolmo

 **Género** : Romance

 **Rating** M

 **Propuesta de:** A Frozen Fan

* * *

 **Aviso:** Continuación del Prompt #15: Rapto de la Reina.

* * *

 **Siempre juntos**

 _Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la falda de su vestido. Su bello vestido blanco quedaría manchado..._

 _Elsa no dejaba de moverse tratando de apartarlo de ella y entonces él comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de alejarse de ella y dejarla completamente sola en aquella habitación. Elsa estaba confundida y asustada, quería volver a casa y que Hans la dejara en paz de una vez por todas, sin embargo aún no entendía del todo que es lo que planeaba hacer con ella._

* * *

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

Las cosas si que no habían salido del todo como Hans lo había predicho. El Príncipe Liam dirigía una incansable búsqueda de la Reina de Arendelle, a pesar de que ya muchos la daban por muerta debido a que habían pasado varios meses y todos llegaban a la conclusión de que la Reina de las nieves había sido asesinada o de lo contrario ya hubiese podido escapar, también estaban las malas lenguas que aseguraban que la joven se había escapado junto a su amante para no casarse con el Príncipe de Hemsworth.

Elsa y él se habían alejado bastante de Arendelle y efectivamente había conocido algunos sitios que jamás pensó que visitaría. Hans la forzó a vencer su miedo a viajar en barco y a pesar de que en un principio la joven no dejaba de intentar escapar, ahora era muy cooperativa y además de que siempre esperaba el momento para que tuviesen que marcharse de nuevo para así volver a estar al aire libre y ver que otros lugares había por conocer, a pesar de que nunca podía recorrerlos por completo.

Y a pesar de la buena conducta de la Reina, Hans aún la mantenía atada y con guantes, debido a que en ocasiones temía que todo se tratara de una actuación de la rubia y escapara en cuanto se viese liberada de los guantes, puesto que lejos de que volviera a Arendelle y mandará ejecutarlo, lo que más le preocupaba era dejar de tenerla a su lado, puesto que se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la joven. Y ella a la de él.

Las discusiones continuaban entre ellos y dudaba que algún día terminarían, pero generalmente de contentaban pronto y reían a carcajadas juntos. Cosa que jamás imagino que pasaría algún día.

— Te he traído tu comida. — Dijo Hans. Elsa se giró a verlo con curiosidad. — Sopa de avellanas; se que no es tu comida favorita, pero te gusta mucho, ¿No? — Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tomó asiento junto a ella y sumergió la cuchara en la sopa. — Abre la boca — Le dijo tranquilamente antes de que Elsa obedeciera y él comenzará a darle de comer.

— Esta rica — Dijo ella de forma tímida.

— Deberías comer más, esta noche nos espera un largo viaje. — Dijo Hans. — El ejercito de Liam se acerca. — Él desconocía que es lo que ella realmente pensaba cuando le decía que el hombre con el que estuvo a punto de casarse estaba cerca de encontrarla y a pesar de las crueles palabras que Hans le había dicho en un inicio "Él nunca va a buscarte", el Príncipe siguiera con su búsqueda. Elsa era buena ocultando sus emociones, lo cual le complicaba a Hans saber como se sentía en muchas ocasiones. — Te gustará el lugar al que iremos.

— Estoy cansada Hans. — Dijo ella. — Ya no quiero ir a ninguna parte.

La mirada de Hans se ensombreció antes de tomarla con fuerza de los hombros y sacudirla.

— ¡Tu irás a donde yo diga, cuando yo diga!, Aquí tu no eres la Reina. — Exclamó con furia Hans asustando a la joven. Si bien con el paso del tiempo Hans había comenzado a ser más amable con ella, aún habían momentos en donde Hans Westergard se comportaba de una forma cruel con ella, y cada vez que comenzaba a gritarle de esa manera temía que algo peor pasara. — Así que dime, Elsa. ¿Tendré que hacerte daño para que entiendas? — Ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Serás una buena chica? — Ella asintió. — Porque sabes lo mucho que detesto a las chicas que me causan problemas, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

Claro que no lo olvidaba, si bien Hans no había hecho algo tan cruel como abusar de ella, si que la había golpeado cuando ella "era una mala chica", es decir, cada vez que trataba de escapar, cuando le escupía la comida en la cara, cuando se negaba a probarse un nuevo vestido que Hans le había comprado o cuando simplemente lo hacía enojar más de la cuenta.

— Y sabes las reglas, debes quedarte muy calladita o quien se acerque morirá. — La primera vez que Hans le dijo aquellas palabras había pensado que era una simple amenaza, así que gritó una y otra vez pidiendo ayuda, entonces alguien apareció y por un segundo había pensado que sería libre y jamás tendría que ver al pelirrojo, sin embargo Hans cumplió su amenaza justo frente a sus ojos, desde entonces la joven nunca había vuelto a pedir ayuda de esa manera.

— ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Sabes que me gusta darte la sorpresa, Elsa. No comas ansias, lo verás muy pronto. — Aún recordaba cuando la joven había dejado una nota escondida donde escribía a donde la llevaría para que así la encontraran lo más pronto posible, sin duda alguna jamás volvería a decirle a donde se dirigirían ni dejarle papel y pluma a su alcance. — Ahora, sabes que no me gusta herirte Elsa, pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas a tratar de oponerte a mis planes. — Elsa miró asustada el como encendía un cerillo y lo acercaba a su piel. Podía sentir el como el fuego comenzaba a quemar su piel, y en ese momento se asusto aún más debido a que no comprendía el porque a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hacerlo; ya no odiaba a ese hombre. Por más cosas que le hiciera no podía evitar comenzar a sentir cosas extrañas que juraba jamás haber experimentado antes.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Se encontraban en medio del océano y estaba por amanecer. Elsa le gustaba estar en la cubierta del barco para observar todo a su alrededor, parecía mentira que antes Hans la obligaba a acercarse al borde del barco y que ella pensaba que él terminaría arrojándola por la borda o que una especie de monstruo marino aparecería y la arrastraría hasta el fondo del mar.

Ahora todo eso le parecía muy bello.

— ¿Hans? — El pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

— ¿Quieres entrar ya? — Prenguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Cuestionó la joven temiendo por la reacción de Hans, sin embargo él simplemente accedió. — ¿Por qué me mantienes encerrada?, es decir, pensé que me asesinarías, que chantajearías a mi hermana para obtener la corona, incluso creí que me deshonrarías y me devolverías a Arendelle sabiendo que jamás podría olvidarlo y que nunca nadie estaría interesado en mi. Enserio no entiendo que obtienes al mantenerme aquí, simplemente huyes. ¿No te cansas de hacerlo?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — Replicó el pelirrojo alzando levemente la voz.

— ¿Te confieso algo? — Preguntó desviando la mirada hacia el cielo. — En un principio quería ser rescatada y soñaba con el momento en que Liam aparecería y nos casaríamos, porque en verdad yo quería eso, no era algo por interés, y si él sigue buscándome significa que no quería simplemente la corona, pero ahora he pensado lo que pasaría, y no quiero casarme con él, y quizá me he vuelto loca ya que prefiero estar encerrada con un loco que estar al lado de un hombre al que de verdad le importo, y eso me asusta, porque no es normal.

Hans soltó una carcajada. — ¿Algo en ti es normal, Els? — Preguntó, pero a diferencia de antes, su comentario pareció no afectar a la joven.

— Y no te odio. — Agregó Elsa. — No comprendo porque, si eres el peor humano en la faz de la tierra, haces daño a los demás y a mi, sin que parezca importarte. Me golpeabas cuando hacía algo que no te gustaba y asesinaste personas frente a mi simplemente para darme una lección, ¡Debería odiarte por el resto de mi vida!, no entiendo lo que pasa, no entiendo que es lo que te propones, ¡Ni entiendo el porque tengo tanto miedo de que me alejen de ti!

Hans parecía muy sorprendido e igualmente confundido, pero entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la besó de forma apasionada y Elsa correspondió el beso intentando que sus no tan expertos labios le siguieran el ritmo a los de Hans.

— ¿Esto que significa? — Preguntó Elsa una vez que se separaron por falta de aire.

— No tengo ni la menor idea. — Respondió Hans. — Honestamente, tampoco quiero dejar de verte y preferiría morir incinerado que verte casarte con ese imbécil.

— Extraño a Anna. — Comentó ella. — Pero se que si yo regresara ella obviamente no estaría de acuerdo en _esto_ y ella solía pensar que Liam era el hombre perfecto para mi, así que pienso que intentaría convencerme de que mi mente esta dañada, estoy confundida y que con el tiempo volvería a sentir lo que sentía por Liam, pero se que no es verdad.

— ¿Y que sientes, Elsa?

— No lo se. — Contestó Elsa. — ¿Y tu?

— Tampoco. Juro que en ocasiones te detesto y deseo matarte, pero hay veces en las cuales hasta parece que siento algo por ti parecido al amor. — Elsa comenzó a reír cosa que molestó a Hans.

— Entonces si que tenías razón — Dijo ella — Sólo alguien completamente loco podría llegar a amarme.

Ambos sonrieron.

— No comprendo el porque me gusta estar contigo aún sabiendo como eres, lo que haz hecho y eres capaz de hacer. — Añadió ella. — Así como tampoco entiendo el porque me siento más segura aquí de lo que me sentía en Arendelle. Allá todo el tiempo el consejo parecía ponerse en mi contra, y todo el tiempo era "Debería casarse", "Su deber como Reina es darle un heredero a Arendelle" y pasé años encerrada en mi habitación y querían forzarme a que aprendiera a socializar de la noche a la mañana.

— Se que las cortes no son precisamente amigables.

— Es por eso, que no deseo que mi vida vuelva a ser la misma de aquel entonces. Sin embargo estoy harta de huir y vivir escondida y encerrada. — Habló ella. — Quiero estar contigo Hans.

Hans la atrajó hacía él y la forzó a seguirlo hasta el camarote a pesar de que ella aún quería permanecer admirando el paisaje, realmente no le agradaba volver a estar entre cuatro paredes tan pronto.

Allí dentro. Hans, comenzó a besarla con ternura atrayendola cada vez más hacía él. Sus manos desabrocharon uno de los botones del vestido de Elsa. Ella se separo de él y lo miro confundida y algo temerosa.

— Elsa. — Dijo su nombre con dulzura. — Si hacemos esto no podrán separarnos, y nadie se casará contigo además de mi. Arendelle no querrá que se sepa que su Reina estuvo con alguien sin estar casada, si acaso algún día nos encuentran no tendrán más opción que acceder a que nos casemos y entonces, estaremos siempre juntos, ¿O eso no es lo que quieres?

Ella dudo un momento antes de besar al joven. Él desató sus manos, pero Elsa no se atrevió a quitarse los guantes, puesto que no sabía el como reaccionarían sus poderes. El pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire antes de depositarla sobre la cama y posicionarse sobre ella.

Besó sus labios nuevamente mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de la doncella. Elsa rodeo el cuello de Hans con sus manos para profundizar el beso, se sobresalto al sentir el como el pelirrojo introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma.

Las manos del pelirrojo desabotonaron por completo su vestido y sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la Reina de las nieves. Luego Elsa tímidamente llevó una de sus manos hasta el primer botón de la camisa de Hans. El ex príncipe sonrió.

— No seas tan tímida, Els. — Le susurró al oído. — Esta bien.

Animada por el pelirrojo, pero aún algo insegura comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco la camisa de Hans para después él deshacerse de ella arrojándola a algún lado del camarote. Hizo lo mismo con el vestido de la joven dejándola en ropa interior, instantáneamente Elsa trató de cubrirse sintiéndose avergonzada y rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Eres hermosa. — Le dijo él antes de comenzar a besar el inicio de sus pechos para luego bajas hasta su estomago estremeciéndola. La joven no se sentía del todo cómoda puesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, su madre nunca le había hablado de lo que ocurría en la noche de bodas; quizá porque nadie imagino siquiera que Elsa de Arendelle saldría de su habitación algún día y conocería a _alguien_. Cuando faltaban pocos días para su boda con Liam, Gerda simplemente le dijo que ella debería estar quieta mientras Liam se encargaría de todo, pero ella también quería besarlo y acariciarlo, pero era una total y completa inexperta que temía el cometer cualquier error.

No supo en que momento Hans se deshizo del resto de sus prendas quedando al igual que ella en ropa interior. Las manos del criminal acariciaban con delicadeza y deseo cada rincón de su cuerpo y aunque no lo admitiría; le gustaba esa sensación y empezaba a comprender el porque las sirvientas de palacio parecían hablar de ello como si se tratase de la octava maravilla del mundo.

Pronto se vio despojada de su sostén y Hans comenzó a besar sus pechos. Mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus senos, la mano del pelirrojo acariciaba el otro. Y Elsa lo estaba disfrutando, eran un montón de sensaciones combinadas las que sentía y le agradaba muchísimo. Intentando ser mas participativa una de sus manos recorrió el marcado torso de su secuestrador. La mano enguantada de Elsa le proporcionaba una agradable y excitante sensación al pelirrojo. Quería tenerla, realmente deseaba a Elsa de Arendelle.

Los besos del joven fueron descendiendo desde sus labios hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas.

— Estas húmeda, Els. — Comentó antes de que las manos de Hans bajaran su última prenda lentamente para después hacer con ellas lo mismo que con la demás ropa. Comenzó a besar su intimidad y Elsa se aferraba a las sabanas, estaba experimentando tantas nuevas sensaciones ese día y quizá debería sentirse culpable por querer las atenciones del hombre que no solo trato de matarla en el pasado, sino que la mantuvo los últimos meses secuestrada, pero enserio lo deseaba.

El se separó de ella para liberarse de sus calzoncillos, permitiendo a Elsa mirar su miembro y la rubia se estremeció y volvió a dudar sobre si de verdad eso es lo que quería. Hans pudo ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba la Reina y amorosamente le planto un tierno beso en los labios y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Esperó a que ella le diera el si antes se comenzar a introducirse en ella.

Esa nueva sensación no le agradaba a Elsa y a pesar de que Hans dijo que sólo sentiría dolor en un inicio, este simplemente parecía aumentar cada vez más y le dolía demasiado, nunca jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor físico. Cuando Hans rompió la barrera quitándole su virginidad no pudo contener las lagrimas y gritó de dolor, Hans la besó para contener sus lamentos. A pesar de traer sus guantes puestos las sabanas se escarcharon.

— Se pasará, Elsi — Le aseguró el pelirrojo. Esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro para después comenzar a embestirla lentamente aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Habiendo terminado Hans quedó profundamente dormido, mientras que Elsa trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido. Hans había sido tierno con ella y quería estar con él siempre, pero, ¿De verdad el haberse entregado a él era suficiente impedimento para que no los separaran jamás?

Hans despertó encontrándose con todo congelado y allí estaba ella de pie sonriendole. La madera del barco comenzó a crujir gracias al movimiento de las olas y el hecho de que el barco se encontraba cubierto de escarcha.

— Elsa, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó preocupado. Ella se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo besó.

— Tranquilo. Esta es la única manera en la que podremos estar juntos. — Dijo ella. — Eso es lo que querías, ¿O no? — Elsa se aferró al pelirrojo antes de cerrar sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida no estaba asustada en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Esta vez lo publica más tarde porque

1\. Me desperté como a las 9

2\. Este prompt creo que es más largo de lo normal y es difícil escribir una escena M sin tener la sensación de que alguien te dice "Te observo pecadora" xD

Pensé en darle un final lleno de flores y arcoiris, pero pues Elsa esta mal de la cabeza y por eso decidí que Elsa decidiera hundir el barco para estar junto a "su amado", aunque realmente ella no lo ama, simplemente es algo de su loca cabecita.

Muchas gracias a A Frozen Fan que siempre comenta, a los que a veces comentan y a los lectores fantasmas, enserio gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado este prompt, espero poder actualizar mañana.


	26. Día 26: Hombre lobo

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece ni tantito**

* * *

 **Día 26** (Mes 26 :'v)

 **Prompt:** Hombre lobo

 **Género:** Amistad

 **Rating:** K

 **Propuesta de:** TheLonelyFrozenWolf

* * *

 **Luna llena**

Tan sólo recordaba lo bella que lucía la luna aquella noche; el cielo nocturno de aquel día era algo incomparable así que simplemente se había negado a entrar a su residencia y permanecer un momento más recostado en el césped.

Al parecer esa _boba leyenda_ de "Si duermes bajo la luna llena te convertirás en uno de esos monstruos" era verdad. Y desde aquel día las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas.

En el pueblo creían que él había sido devorado por el monstruoso ser que fue encontrado a las afueras de su casa la mañana siguiente de aquella noche. Estaba sólo cuando vio a una bella joven que lo observaba atentamente desde lo alto de un árbol antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

Había encontrado a otros _como él,_ sin embargo nunca sintió que de verdad encajaba en aquel lugar, realmente echaba de menos los gisos de su madre, las bromas de sus hermanos mayores y las fiestas del pueblo. De repente tenía un _clan_ y nuevas reglas que obedecer, sin siquiera preguntarle si lo deseaba lo habían incluido en eso y abandonar "la manada" era un acto de traición que debía pagar con su vida.

Intentó deshacerse de la maldición que le había sido otorgada por la luna llena, sin embargo el tratar de acercarse a la iglesia para solicitar un exorcismo era algo prácticamente imposible para él; aún no dominaba el transformarse y todos al verlo huían aterrados, según un mito que había escuchado atravesarse las manos con clavos eliminaba la parte lobo de él, pero al parecer era una simple mentira.

Y fue aquella vez que decidió de una vez por todas dispararse utilizando una bala de plata cuando _ella_ apareció nuevamente.

Era mucho muy pálida, delgada y alta. Su cabello era muy claro, pero tenía unos grandes ojos azules que parecían hechizarlo. _Elsa._

Sabía muy poco sobre los vampiros y años atrás pensaba que simplemente eran un cuento para asustar a los niños del pueblo para que fuesen obedientes, pero después de convertirse en un hombre lobo ya cualquier cosa le parecía posible.

Ella le dijo que probablemente aquello de la bala de plata probablemente era falso y lo único que conseguiría sería dolor; mucho dolor. Ella argumento diciendo "A mí me gusta el ajo y todos piensan que por ser una vampiresa debo de tenerle una especie de fobia".

La joven no tardó en convertirse en una buena amiga suya y estando con ella ni siquiera se preocupaba por encajar, realmente ni siquiera se tenía que esforzar para crear una conversación con la rubia.

Ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años tenía, había vivido junto a sus padres y hermanas en un pueblo cercano hacía muchos años y cuando tenía 21 un vampiro la había convertido en uno de ellos.

— Aunque prefiero estar sola. — Dijo ella. — No soy aficionada a asesinar gente o transformarlos en esto. — La joven era vegetariana antes de que _eso_ sucediera y planeaba seguir siéndolo aunque eso significara ser rechazada por todos los de su clase.

— Todos allá son tipo "sangre, destrucción, más sangre" — Comentó ella. — y bueno, los hombres lobo no suelen ser muy amables, aunque hay una leyenda que dice que al morir los hombres lobo se convierten en vampiros, aunque ya sabes cómo son esas cosas; nunca se sabe que es real y que no.

— Ni siquiera me he adaptado a esto y tú me dices que probablemente me transforme en un chupasangre, vaya, eres una gran amiga — Le comentó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo. Ella rió a carcajadas antes de abrazarlo.

Y entonces estaba allí recostado en el césped de nuevo. Mirando la enorme luna llena después de ser descubierto "aliándose con el enemigo" por un miembro de la manada y acusado de traición.

Su cuerpo dolía y tenía mucho frío. Tan sólo esperaba que aquella boba leyenda fuese real para seguir hablando con aquella rara y divertida vampiresa.

* * *

Nota de autor:

ok, me demoré demasiado y confieso que no se casi nada de hombres lobo, de hecho las leyendas que llegué a mencionar fueron sacadas de Google. Realmente no soy muy fan de los hombres lobo porque me recuerdan a crepúsculo y nunca fui fan xD y siendo sinceros, para mi ningún fic Helsa de hombres lobos se puede comparar al de Anielha.

Y bueno, he estado ocupada, este semestre va a matarme, y bueno, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, y espero no demorarme en terminar estos prompts de una buena vez xD


	27. Día 27: Piratas

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Día 27**

 **Prompt:** Piratas

 **Género:** Amistad/Romance

 **Rating: K+**

 **Propuesta de:** _Silvers Astoria Malfoy_

* * *

 **Tierra a la vista**

— ¡Tierra a la vista! — Exclamó John. Su mirada se fijó en el puerto de Arendelle, pronto llegarían al misterioso reino noruego.

Arendelle había quedado aislado desde hace muchos años, se decía que todo sucedió de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación. Cuando era niño aquella noticia había sido contada en cada rincón del planeta y en las Islas del sur se esparcían toda clase de rumores.

Sin embargo los rumores que más le atraían eran los de los rumores de las muchas riquezas que poseía Arendelle, se decía que había minas repletas de diamantes, plata y oro, entre otras cosas que no era posible encontrar en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Todo lo necesario para volverse asquerosamente rico.

No podía esperar a ver la cara de su padre y hermanos al enterarse. "Hans Westergard el hombre más rico del mundo", "el pirata más temido y famoso de los 7 mares".

— ¡Pronto tocaremos el suelo Arendalliano ratas apestosas! — Gritó entusiasmado Hans. —, ¡Descubriremos sus mayores secretos, hurtaremos todos las piedras preciosas!, ¡¿Están listos?!

* * *

— No me parece un lenguaje muy apropiado. — Dijo Elsa. Hans rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Son piratas, ellos hablan así. — Comentó el pelirrojo.

— Si Elsa, ¿Es qué acaso no sabes nada? — Preguntó John, pero en ese instante la rubia formó dos puños con sus manos y él niño corrió a esconderse detrás de Hans.

—Cómo sea, no interrumpas Elsa. — Dijo Hans antes de retomar el relato.

* * *

Los piratas llegaron al puerto y rápidamente inició una pelea de espadas contra los soldados que tenían la tarea de no permitir que nadie entrara a Arendelle.

Sin embargo el capitán Hans logró escabullirse junto con John y otros compañeros; no hubo mucho que los guardias pudieron hacer para detener a los piratas debido a que los invasores eran todos unos expertos con la espada y Arendelle no estaba preparado para un ataque.

— ¡Roben todo cuanto puedan, perros sarnosos! — Ordenó Hans.

Los piratas tomaron joyas, dinero, finas telas, oro, plata y diamantes. Todo el pueblo e Arendelle temía a los piratas, incluso la mayoría se encerró en sus casas y las calles habían quedado casi desiertas.

El Rey Adgar; quien se había enterado de lo sucedido había enviado a sus soldados de mayor confianza a combatir a los indeseables recién llegados, pero...

* * *

— No habían sido rivales para los "increíblemente hábiles piratas" — Comentó con sarcasmo la rubia. Los niños la miraron fijamente. — Está bien, continúen.

* * *

Cuando habían robado cuanto encontraron dejaron todo en su barco y fueron a celebrar a una cantina y mientras bebían cuanta cerveza deseaban...

* * *

— Pero la cerveza es mala...

— ¡Elsa! — Gritó el par con frustración.

* * *

Mientras la banda de piratas celebraba en la cantina a uno de los tripulantes del "Navío sin nombre" se le vino a la mente un mito que se contaba sobre Arendelle.

— Dicen que la razón por la cual todas las puertas del reino cerraron es porque en el castillo esconden un arma capaz de destruir todo lo que toca, si cayera en manos equivocadas sería el fin de todos los reinos. — Comentó el pirata.

Hans y John se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad, si bien era solo un mito el mar les había enseñado que la mayoría de las cosas que se contaban eran ciertas, así que si ya habían logrado saquear todo el pueblo, ¿Qué tan difícil sería robar aquella poderosa arma?

Ambos ya podían imaginar lo mucho que harían con aquella dichosa arma, conquistarían reinos, robarían a todos los navíos con los que se cruzaran en el viaje y al regresar a Las islas del sur todos verían que no eran fracasados y se arrepentirían de todo lo malo que les habían hecho en el pasado.

Así que treparon por uno de los muros del palacio hasta llegar a una ventana, rompieron el cristal y se apresuraron a entrar, allí dentro estaba la Princesa de Arendelle; Elizabeth.

La Princesa, al verlos rápido se dispuso a jalar de una gran cuerda para llamar a los guardias para que fuesen a socorrerla, Hans y John trataron de tomarla por la cintura y encerrarla en el armario, pero Elizabeth no era precisamente una damisela en apuros y los golpeó hasta que ambos piratas cayeron al suelo adoloridos.

En un momento de descuido, Hans jaló del tapete e hizo caer de espaldas a la Princesa, la sujetó por las muñecas para que no escapará, pero lo qué pasó después no lo vio venir... Elizabeth usando magia creó un fuerte viento helado que lo hizo golpear contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

* * *

— Oh vamos, ¿Enserio crees que me voy a creer que tus tratara tarara tatara tatara ancestros fueron un pirata...y una princesa con poderes mágicos? ¡Esto es una estafa! — Exclamó Anna. — ¡Es una tontería Hansel Wilson!

— ¡Es verdad!, Me lo contó mi abuela.

— Si claro, y yo soy familiar de Campanita. — Dijo Anna. — ¡Me largo de aquí! — dijo la pelirroja antes de salir del pequeño fuerte que hicieron con las sabanas e irse a su cama.

— Vamos Hans, ¿Estas seguro de que esa es la historia? — Preguntó John dudoso del relato de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Claro!, ¿Acaso yo les he mentido una vez? — John y Elsa se miraron el uno al otro.

— Si — Contestaron al unísono.

— ¡Pues está vez es verdad!, ellos al final conversaron...después de que ella los aplasto como cucarachas, y el capitán Hans y la Princesa descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común, él le ofreció sacarla de Arendelle, porque ella llevaba años encerrada por órdenes de su malvado padre y recorrieron el mundo en barco, él se olvido de lo mucho que deseaba vengarse de su familia y fueron felices por siempre...hasta que a ella le dio un golpe de calor y murió.

— ¡¿Es enserio?! — Exclamaron frustrados sus amigos.

— Tenía poderes de hielo, es bastante lógico si lo piensan. — Dijo Hans. — Pero lo importante es que mis ancestros eran muy talentosos para escapar, así que prometo que nos sacaré de aquí e iremos a todos los lugares que queramos, también podemos llevar a Anna.

— ¿Iremos a Disneyland? — Preguntó John.

— Por supuesto.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron antes de empezar a planear su "magnífico" plan de escape de orfanato.

* * *

— Esto es muy bonito. — Dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba el sol ocultarse desde la cubierta. — Jamás me canso de esto.

Hans la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Casi tan bonito como tú. — Dijo el pelirrojo cerca de su oreja haciéndola reír. —, y no sabes lo que te espera por ver, el mar está lleno de toda clase de sorpresas.

— Estoy ansiosa por verlas. — Comentó antes de unir sus labios con los del pirata.


	28. Día 28: Androide

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Día 28**

 **Prompt:** Androide

 **Género:** Romance/Tragedy

 **Rating: K+**

 **Propuesta de:** _Butterfly Comte_

* * *

 **Clic**

Él despertó sintiéndose como si hubiese permanecido dormido mucho tiempo, y por cómo lucía el lugar donde se encontraba había deducido que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que alguien había entrado a ese lugar.

Se levantó y en un espejo roto pudo visualizar su actual estado; se veía desgastado y opaco, en su brazo aún se distinguía su numeración: IS-13.

Empezó a recorrer con la mirada el almacén. Había toda clase de piezas de metal por el suelo y marcas de la crueldad a la que habían sido sometidas varias personas. Pudo leer un letrero de clausurado y restos de una cinta en la que se leía "Zona del crimen", tal parecía que a él no lo habían sacado de allí, posiblemente ni siquiera lo habían encontrado.

Pero, ¿Quién lo había conectado después de tanto tiempo?

Había páginas del periódico arrancadas y en una de ellas se leía en el encabezado "Atrapan a científicos locos", en otra sección de un periódico distinto decía "Terroríficos experimentos con humanos".

Recordaba a aquellas personas... Adgar e Idun Arendelle; el par de científicos que le habían arrebatado todo. Había vivido una historia muy a lo "Romeo y Julieta" al lado de Elsa Arendelle; la mayor de las hijas de esos dos.

— Elsa — Susurró antes de mirar hacia todas partes desesperado, ¿La habrían dejado allí también?, ¿Se la habían llevado?

Estaba confundido, ¿Qué día era?, ¿Donde estaban todos?, ¿Por qué demonios a él no se lo habían llevado?, después de todo el era una prueba del despiadado crimen de los Arendelle. Pensó que al menos sería importante para esto.

El sonido de una pesada palanca lo hizo ponerse alerta. Posteriormente el sonido de un par de tacones lo hizo girar hacía una dirección.

La silueta de cierta joven lo dejo paralizado.

— Hans. — Dijo ella. Lucía cansada, al igual que él sus piezas metálicas estaban desgastadas y algo oxidadas, su cabello estaba sucio y en su brazo destacaba la marca "E-01".

— Elsa. — Pronunció sin poder creerlo.

— Tarde un poco en descubrir cómo funcionaban las máquinas. — Comentó ella. —, todos..., no he encontrado a nadie más. — Dijo. —, Adgar e Idun se fueron, ya no están aquí. — Ella sonreía ampliamente. — ¡No están aquí! — Seguramente en el pasado ella se hubiese puesto a saltar y girar de un lado a otro, pero sus piezas en mal estado seguramente le impedirían hacerlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Hans.

— Al parecer alguien llamó a la policía; habían notado algo raro. — Dijo ella. — Yo estaba tan asustada, me escondí, no quería que hicieran más pruebas en mi. Pensé que la policía quedaría... sorprendida por lo que mis padres fueron capaces de hacer y, no quería que alguien más me hiciera algo, ¿Entiendes?, todo fue un caos, y todo pasó tan rápido, pasé días escondidas pensando que si me movía aunque fuese un milímetro alguien me encontraría.

— Y...¿Tus padres?

— La policía se los llevó, espero que hayan recibido un castigo por lo que hicieron. Se llevaron a algunas personas, piezas, los archivos que encontraron, algunos artefactos que pudieron mover, hasta que finalmente dejaron de recolectar pruebas, supongo que ya tenían más de las necesarias.

— ¿Cómo es que yo sigo aquí?

— No lo sé, había tanto desorden que quizá por eso no te vieron. Uní tus piezas y espero que todo haya quedado en orden. — Dijo Elsa. —, ha pasado un largo tiempo y eres a la única persona que he encontrado.

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido de los demás? — Se atrevió a preguntar Hans.

— Sea como sea, Adgar e Idun lograron desmembrar personas y unirlas a cables y metal, y lograron mantenerlos con vida, seguramente a más de uno lo usaron como rata de laboratorio, no me imagino a alguien adaptándose al mundo real después de lo qué pasó, ¿Sabes?

— De no ser por mí esto no te habría pasado.

— No fue culpa tuya, fue de mis padres. Ellos le hicieron esto a muchas personas y no les importó hacérselo a su propia hija. — Comentó Elsa. —, "El castigo adecuado por traicionarlos con el enemigo", así lo llamaron ellos. Ni siquiera sabía en lo que mis padres andaban metidos, de haberlo sabido hubiese llamado a la policía antes de que hubiese sido muy tarde, o me hubiese alejado de ti.

— Pero, ahora ellos no están aquí. — Dijo Hans. Elsa sonrió antes de apresurarse dispuesta a darle un abrazo, sin embargo una fuerte corriente eléctrica los hizo caer al suelo y ambos se retorcían de dolor.

Una vez recuperados intentaron tocarse la palma de sus manos, pero de nuevo el dolor se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Ella estaba confundida, eso no había sucedido cuando el estaba desconectado.

Pero al parecer sus padres si que se habían encargado de que ellos jamás pudiesen estar juntos ni como humanos, ni como una especie de androide.


	29. Día 29: Corazón congelado

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Beware the Frozen heart.**

El frío azotaba Arendelle sin piedad, el viento helado se colaba entre los abrigos gruesos y la nieve había cubierto cada centímetro del reino noruego. El viento era tan violento que hacía caer a cualquiera.

Elsa estaba más que asustada y eso claramente empeoraba la situación climática del reino. La joven Reina supuso que el invierno se había extendido hacía los reinos vecinos de Arendelle y que si no se apresuraba a detenerlo la nieve cubriría todo el planeta.

— El amor descongela, el amor descongela...— Se repetía una y otra vez, pero la nieve que alguna vez pudo manipular a su antojo, ahora estaba jugando en su contra.

Ya habían pasado 4 veranos desde que aprendió (finalmente) a controlar la magia con la que había nacido, sin embargo era como si aquella Elsa asustada de hasta su propia sombre hubiese regresado.

— ¡Elsa! — La rubia se giró un momento. — Esto es muy diferente al otro invierno, sabes que no puedes controlarlo de igual forma.

— ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Hans! — Exclamó con sarcasmo y mal humor Elsa. —, ¡Debe de haber alguna salida!, me niego a pensar que esa es la única solución.

— Elsa, escúchame. — Hans la cogió de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo. —, tu aún no conoces del todo tu magia, mucho menos tienes los conocimientos necesarios para romper el hechizo de alguien más, no hay tiempo.

— ¡No dejaré que el Duque de Weselton...!

— Lo se. La Elsa que yo conozco no lo haría. — Dijo él. — Ese anciano está molesto conmigo, y no se de donde habrá sacado la magia necesaria para provocar que tu magia hiciera esto, pero Elsa, tienes que hacer...

— No. — Dijo ella. —, escucha, antes eras un total y completo idiota que tomó decisiones precipitadas y erróneas, se que me odiabas y que te fuiste al equipo de ese lunático, pero ya ha pasado tiempo y se que haz cambiado, ya no tienes un corazón de hielo y si hago lo que me pides que haga puede que jamás encuentre una forma de revertirlo.

— Oye, se que tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas y que eres una pequeña necia que no se rinde tan fácil. — Dijo Hans —, la única forma de terminar con esto es que pongas toda esa magia en el corazón de alguien, y ya lo hablamos, no puede ser tu corazón debido a que sabes que Weselton aprovecharía tu ausencia para apoderarse de Arendelle.

— ¡Mi magia provocó esto es primer lugar!

— No es tu culpa, jamás ha sido tu culpa y jamás lo será. Deja de culparte. — Dijo Hans. —, se que todo Arendelle entenderá, eres una grandiosa Reina. Por favor, el invierno debe parar, después tendrás tiempo para encontrar una solución.

— ¿Y si jamás la encuentro?

Hans se inclinó y le dio un tierno y pausado beso.

— Si eso pasa, solo recuerda que hiciste lo que pudiste. Y por favor, no estés triste mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Preguntó ella. Él asintió con la cabeza y entonces ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo miró a los ojos una última vez antes de lanzar un rayo de hielo al cual le siguió todo el resto de la magia que se encontraba liberada.

Pronto el sol volvió a brillar sobre Arendelle, y el verde paisaje hacía parecer que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Elsa miró a Hans convertido en una estatua de hielo. Preguntándose si existiría un acto de amor verdadero lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el hechizo.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Ok, fue realmente frustrante porque este prompt lo había empezado a escribir entre clases cuando aún no salía de vacaciones, estaba en finales y casi no tenía tiempo, luego los finales se pusieron más intensos y casi muero y escribí todo un trabajo final a la una de la mañana el día de entrega en donde debía relacionar algo con todos los temas vistos en el semestre y no se que tanto escribí porque estaba más muerta que viva en ese momento, pero al parecer no fue tan malo porque saque 96 y fueron 3 cuartillas de como yo relacionaba los temas vistos en clase con Taylor Swift, si, realmente entregué eso.

Luego estuvo el estrés post semestre xD, en el cual estuve literal todos los días, cada hora revisando mi boleta para ver si ya subían mis calificaciones, entre en crisis y me puse a ver Kim Possible, y luego cuando me digne a continuar este prompt descubrí que se había borrado y pues la verdad la idea principal era muy diferente a esta, y el otro prompt estaba más largo pero se me complicaba hacerlo Helsanatico xD

Se supone que en esta versión Hans en su idea de "Voy a vengarme de las hermanas Arendelle" hace una alianza con Weseltonto, ya tú sabe, porque el ancianito quiere quedarse con todos los recursos naturales que tiene Arendelle y pues que "la bruja de las nieves" ya no tenga tanto poder, y bueno, no se, Hans va a pedir perdón y pues pasa el tiempo y obviamente termina cayendo ante los encantos de nuestra Elsie y en mi loca cabeza esos dos se comprometen y Weselton se entera y quiere quitarle su felicidad a esos dos por sentirse traicionado por Hans, y pues consigue un compadre brujo y hechiza a Elsa para separarlos para siempre y ta da.

Mejor que una telenovela de Televisa xD lo loco es que cuando yo tenía como 10 años y veía telenovelas a escondidas de mi madre yo quería algún día escribir una telenovela para Televisa y no, ya no quiero hacerlo jaja.


	30. Día 30: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón

**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá.

* * *

 **Día 30**

 **Prompt:** Como entrenar a tu dragón

 **Género:**

 **Rating:** K+

 **Propuesta de:** _Butterfly Comte_

* * *

 **La propuesta**

— Erase una vez en un reino situado entre las grandes montañas de noruega...

— ¿Podrías ahorrarte todo eso e ir al punto? — Preguntó de mala gana la Reina de Arendelle. Hans rodó los ojos.

— Le quitas la diversión a todo esto, querida. — Dijo el pelirrojo jugueteando con el platinado cabello de la joven quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. —, Arendelle es un reino muy bello, he de admitir que cuando estuve aquí años atrás quedé enamorado del paisaje y por supuesto de los grandes misterios que oculta.

La Reina movió su cabeza para alejarlo. El joven se apoyó en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la joven monarca quien se encontraba atada en una silla.

— Es una lástima que las cosas hayan terminado así querida. — Dijo Hans —, ¿Crees que después de que me enviaste a las Islas del Sur me recibieron con los brazos abiertos?, y no, no me rechazaron por haber intentado asesinarte y apoderarme de tu pequeño reino, sino porque fallé y permití que un par de chiquillas frustrara mis planes. Debí dejar que ese guardia de Weselton te atravesara con su ballesta.

— Error de novato. — Comentó Elsa.

— Pero, no todo es malo mi querida Elsa. — Dijo Hans. —, Berk es un reino subdesarrollado a decir verdad y poseen una extraña vestimenta, sin embargo tienen una fauna...interesante.

— No necesitas hacerte el misterioso, se que hablas de dragones. — Habló la rubia molesta. —, hay uno frente a mi, idiota.

La expresión del ex Príncipe cambio de forma notable al escuchar el lenguaje utilizado por Elsa de Arendelle.

— ¿Sabes?, ese no es un lenguaje adecuado para una jovencita de tu clase.

—¿Qué quieres Hans? — Cuestionó la Reina de Arendelle.

— Cuando estuve en Berk aprendí tantas cosas, verás, mi hermano mayor me envió a ese reino de quinta porque creía que aún existían esos problemas de dragones quemando casas, asesinando gente, pero, resulta que un chico extraño logro que los dragones y los habitantes vivieran en paz, así que, fue fácil aprender a entrenarlos para obedecerme. Tomó tiempo, pero en cuanto logré adueñarme de unos cuantos dragones inicié mi venganza, seguramente su Majestad escucho del desafortunado final de las Islas del sur.

— Asesinaste a muchos inocentes...

— Daños colaterales sin importancia. — Dijo Hans restándole importancia. —, la pregunta aquí es; ¿Su Majestad permitiría que Arendelle tuviese el mismo final?

— No te atrevas.

— Si el fuego es peligroso para una persona normal, me pregunto que tanto daño podría causarte a ti, Elsa.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó ella.

— Como dije, quede enamorado de tu reino y sería una verdadera lástima que tan bello lugar terminase en ruinas, ¿No crees? — Preguntó Hans. — Es por eso, que te tengo una propuesta que se que no rechazarás.

— De verdad que me encantaría conocer todos los secretos que oculta Arendelle y claro, sus recursos naturales son envidiados por muchos reinos; recuerdas a Weselton, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Quieres que te de todos los recursos y te diga lo que se sobre mitos urbanos de mi reino?

— No. — Dijo Hans. — verás, en una propuesta ambas partes deben de ganar algo, así que te diré lo que tú obtendrás preciosa. — Elsa lo miró furiosa. —, tu reino durante el invierno es bello, pero tus súbditos tienen malos ratos, el frío, la escasez de alimentos, la nieve impidiendo el paso, enfermedades mortales a causa del clima, créeme, mis dragoncitos pueden hacer el invierno más ameno para todos en el pueblo.

— Por otra parte, pueden regular la temperatura para asegurar que los cultivos no mueran por completo e imagina tan sólo como será visto Arendelle, tu armada real es algo deplorable, y muchos ya han dejado de temer a tus poderes de hielo, estos dragones asegurarían el bienestar de Arendelle.

— ¿Y e ofreces todo eso a cambio de nada? — Preguntó Elsa con un tonó de voz cercano al sarcástico.

— Y por último, lo que tú ganarás, es que el consejo Real te esté presionando por conseguirle a Arendelle un Rey y herederos. — Elsa lo miró confundida —, serás mi esposa, Elsa.

— Prefiero morir. — Estableció con determinación la joven monarca.

— Entonces no te molestará que mis... "mascotas" le den una remodelación a tu reino. —Dijo Hans — Hay muchísimos reinos, incluso más prósperos que Arendelle. Me necesitas más que yo a ti, querida. Entonces, ¿Esa es tu decisión definitiva?

El pelirrojo acarició la mejilla de la joven quien se encontraba paralizada mirando hacia la nada. Elsa bajo la mirada al suelo, Hans sonrió con maldad...tenía su respuesta.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Y para finalizar el año, por fin me he resignado a terminar estos 30 días que se convirtieron en 30 meses xD

Debo aclarar que no he visto como entrenar a tu dragón desde que se estrenó la dos y ya no me acuerdo de casi nada, así que quise omitir hacer referencias a la película lo más posible. Al menos donde yo vivo aún es 2017 y son las 5 de la tarde así que alta bastantita para Año Nuevo. Pero más tarde no estaré en casa y probablemente no tenga acceso a internet, así que bueno, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas, si son como yo y no hacen propósitos de Año Nuevo pues solo espero que el 2018 sea muy bueno para ustedes.

Y por último, ¿Cuál fue su prompt favorito y cuál fue el que menos les gustó?, si ya no se acuerdan de que trataban algunos porque los publique hace 84 años pueden tomarse el tiempo de leerlos de nuevo xD

Nos leemos pronto, espero.


End file.
